Spirit Chaser
by WingsRider
Summary: Luna is the Omega Wolf of her pack, believing she'll always be the one to blame as the Scapegoat. After meeting Leah Clearwater and the Quileute Pack, she finds something interesting, including her new Alpha. Jacob/OC. Leah/OC. R
1. Anchovies and Peanut Butter

****

****

A/N: This is a Jacob/OC story. An idea I've had for a while and I swear, you don't have to like it. If you don't like, there's a button that let's you go back to the page you were on before. I've seen it. Anywho, if you are interested, enjoy. I don't use spell check so tell me of any spelling mistakes. Flames are ignored, as usual, but criticism is definitely accepted. There's possibly no point to this but I'm writing it anyways, so there.

Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I own all OC's in this story and the plot.

****

**

* * *

**

_First the Earth was flat, but it fattened up when we didn't fall off.  
Now we spin laps round the Sun. Oh, the gods lost, 2-1.  
The Host of Heaven pointed out to us from light years away.  
We're surrounded by a billion galaxies.  
Things are not always, things are not always how they seem.  
Will you be ready?_

"2-1" ~ Imogen Heap

* * *

Luna's POV

In only one month's time, my entire life had been thrown into a world I only dreamed of, the world that held the many legends of Native Americans. My own family originated from a Reservation in Southern California but we lived in Northern Idaho for most of my life. I had never been close to that side of my culture, but recent events were changing that.

A few months after my eighteenth birthday, I had come down with a raging fever of 108 Fahrenheit and so far, it hadn't gone down. Apparently, I adjusted to it due to some gene in my Native American blood or whatnot. That's where a legend came in. I had been extremely suspicious because not once did my mother offer to take me to the hospital with hyperpyrexia. In fact, she, the biggest worrywart mother hen of the world, told me things would settle soon and just to remain calm. It took one day and at the end, with her still relaxed, I exploded into a sand-colored wolf.

Cool? Yes. Normal? No.

That's when my mother told me what was in my blood, who my ancestors were in the tribe and that there had been hope this would never happen again. I was a Shapeshifter, a creature of myth born to protect my people. They had long been revered as Spirit Chasers, according to my grandmother, and the strongest was not the Alpha but the bloodline of the Omega. Grandma told me that it was her many-times great-grandmother, Nawishmal, that held the title of the first Omega wolf of our tribe, leading them all into peace until the white man came. However, her downfall was imprinting on our greatest enemy, a Cold One, or more commonly known as the Vampire.

His name had been Jerome DeBarbarac and as predicted, he was disgusted by her. All in all, it led to some showdown battle and Jerome decided to come every time there was a new pack so he could fight the Omega as 'sport', if you will. Imprinting could be really screwed up. I swear to you now, I never want to imprint. Especially after hearing what happened to Grandma Nawishmal.

The wolves stopped appearing long ago since the enemy stopped attacking but my mother told me that recently, young boys had transformed as well, along with another girl. So, one plane ticket later, I joined my pack of smelly boys and one preppy girl. All together, we were nine. It was only a few months later that I got used to it. Can you imagine? Seven brothers? I don't even need to tell you what the eating habits were like or how I was woken up in the morning.

"Rise n' Shine, Luna!" Trevor Flint, the pack Beta, cried.

Luna Dantes, my name.

Trevor shook me and then I felt massive weight on me. Okay, all of my pack mates, are well over 5'11''. I stand a little over 5'2''. I do not like it when massive people sit on me or any people for that matter.

"Get off me!" I kicked at him. "It's freaking seven in the morning!" He sniggered as he stood up, looking down at me with bright brown eyes.

Trevor was one of two people who actually seemed to like me in this pack even though I loved them all. I hadn't been the most confident person when I left home, mostly due to the fact that some of my family rejected me, dead set on the fact that I was possessed or something. I lost a lot of friends and there were many nights where I had to lean on my pack. Luckily, I took a personality change and became one of the most energetic of the pack...save for in the mornings.

"Raff says, get up," he replied. "He needs you on patrol this morning."

Raff, aka, Rafael Cortez, pack alpha and a real looker. I swear if he hadn't imprinted on Bethany, a young girl who volunteered at the school, he'd have every girl chasing after him. Truthfully, he could be a real butt head. In the pack, we can hear each other telepathically, and so I can attest that his thoughts are buttheadish. I, as the Omega, get a mind shield so, unless I open said shield, I can think all the mean things I want at him. Trust me, it gets to that point.

"Can't he do it himself?" I whined.

"He's got to go to work," Trevor responded as he headed for the exit. "The only one who will be home by the time you get here is Noah." Noah. The second one who seemed to like me. My big brother in every way except biologically. He was the one who helped me get used to being a wolf.

I slouched down the stairs where I lived along with Rafael, Bethany, Noah and one other. Why Trevor was here, I'll never know. The house was situated on a mountain on the edge of the Rez where not many people could see us shooting out for a run in wolf-form. There was another one on the other side of the Reservation where the others lived so we were fairly spread out for better ground.

"Heading out?" I looked up to see Rafael himself with the usual judgmental expression, as if always doubting my ability as a wolf. There had always been a rift between us for one reason.

Omega and Alpha don't mix well. Alphas lead the pack while the Omega...is the scapegoat, the one who stays behind so the others can escape, the one who takes the blame when the Alpha messes up. There had been plenty of times where one of the wolves got hurt and I was the one who took the heat from the Council of the tribe. Only one person ever really stuck up for me and criticized how pack protocol was run. Noah. Rafael never gave me a second look. Sometimes, there are things in this world that weren't meant to be fair.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Going out to keep an eye out for vampire butt."

"Don't screw up, puppy," Rafael turned and walked away. I sighed and headed out the door.

The land the Reservation was on was a bunch of ragged mountains, dry trees and desert-land. We weren't far from the ocean and we had trails that went that far, however, we tended to just run the inside of the boarder in case any vampires entered our turf. I had only seen a handful of vampires while running and yeah, I had to kill them, but what they looked like would be forever burned in my mind.

The true definition of Beauty and Beast. Every move they made, every sound was meant to lure out potential victims and let me tell you, it would do a fine job on me if it wasn't for those creepy, blood-colored eyes and their smell. They were one of the difficult things to get used to in this, uh, career-choice, I guess. Well, it wasn't really a career-choice. It was more a career-force and hell, it's not even a career. I don't get paid! In any case, the other things that took some adjusting were my hearing and sense of smell. Speaking of which...

A weird smell hit my nose and I looked to the side while running up one of the trails. I could see a girl in the shade of one of the few bushes in this part. She looked-

WHACK!

I yelped and rolled over in pain. Yeah, running into prickly trees sometimes happens when you're not paying attention. Using my paws, I managed to pull out a couple of thorns from my nose. Oweee.

I shook it off and turned back toward the girl. I shifted, pulling on the clothes attached to my leg. Maybe she was hiking and decided to take a nap, but I doubt it. This sun and heat was killing me and I was already in the hundreds, degree-wise. I walked right up, barefeet on a rocky surface and looked down on her as she laid awkwardly in the dirt, looking tired and dehydrated, her short black hair was sweaty and I could see sweat dripping on her tan skin. She smelled like...me. Wolf. She certainly looked more Native American than I did.

I had dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin. Yup. Mama did it with a white man.

The girl wasn't moving so I poked her.

"Oi? Sis, you dead?" I asked. She opened her eyes fuzzily, glaring at me with acid.

"Get lost, kid," she hissed and then a loud growling sound came.

"Damn, is that your stomach talking?" I squatted down and leaned my elbows on my knees. "I know this great pizza place not far. I have a cousin working there and I gotta tell ya, sister, if you like anchovies, you're fresh out of luck 'cause I ain't getting no anchovies."

"Anchovies are gross," she mumbled.

"Yay! We're on the same page!" I poked her again. "You know, if you're an enemy wolf, I have to kill you." Her eyes widened and she scrambled up. Definitely not an enemy but it certainly got her to wake up and react.

"You're...a..." she was entered some state of shock, as if she never expected to see me in her life. Hadn't she seen another wolf before? I mean common. The Council keeps a book of known packs that existed and exist! Even ancient vampires! You'd think she'd have a pack of some sort.

"A wolf," I finished. "So are you. I'm Luna and who are you?"

"Leah Clearwater," she sounded confused. Definite sign of the sun getting to you. Been there, done that, don't wanna go back.

"Hey, sister, don't black out on me now," I flicked her head. "You need water, shade and food. Come on." I slung her arm over my shoulders and practically dragged a dead wolf-girl home. I explained to her where she was and a few other things, but finally got around to asking her a bit about herself. "So, where are you from?"

"La Push," she says as we get closer to the house. "I'm Quileute."

"Cool. I'm Cupeno," I told her. "And Spanish and Irish but details, details..." She laughs weakly.

"You're a wolf, too, though," she glances at me. "You're the shortest wolf I've ever seen."

"I'm also the fastest," I waggled my eyebrows, wanting her to keep walking. I don't want a dead wolf on my hands. Rafael would skin me alive.

"We should race, sometime," she said in amusement.

"You're on, sister," I grinned and pulled her through the front door. "Noah! A little help!" I dragged her over to the couch and dropped her on it.

Noah came into the living room, a spoon in one hand, a jar of peanut butter in the other, his mouth probably all sticky. Noah was a big guy, more atheletic-looking than the others, but still big. His blue eyes were striking against his tan skin and he longish black hair with gold studs in his ears.

"Ew! Other people are going to eat that, Noah!" I pointed at the jar.

"I'll leave some," he shrugged.

"No, you nasty! All that bacteria growing in there!" I grabbed the jar and began closing it, completely forgetting our guest.

"They say dogs have the cleanest mouths," Noah said licking the spoon, looking at me teasingly.

"I'm so sure. They lick their butts every day," I rolled my eyes. "I found _her_ in the sun." I jutted my thumb over at Leah who was coming to a bit more. Noah looked over and time stopped as she looked at him, too.

Shit.

* * *

********

**A/N: So, what do you think? I love opinions and if you hate it with every fiber of your being, go away. I don't like flames. Jacob and the others will be coming into this story. Leah's first. You'll see the connection. In any case, it took me guts to put this one up. My safe-zone is Jasper/Leah. :P But, Luna Dantes came out a year ago and I have a lot to put up, if ya like her. Lots of ideas for this one.**

**Please review! No flames! Yes, criticism! ;)**


	2. Blood is Blood

****

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reviewing for my new story! Here's chapter 2 and I'm hoping I get reviews for this as well. Leah has arrived in the story first and soon the Quileute Pack will come in and then the real fun can begin. Now, this is four years past Breaking Dawn, remember that. Now, if someone could give me a general age idea of what Renesmee would look like, it would help. I'm thinking she looks, maybe...eleven? Probably older. Please and thank you. Flames ignored...**

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer owns them. I own Luna Dantes, Noah and all OC's in this story.**

* * *

_She falls apart, by herself. No ones there to talk or understand.  
Feels sustained, dries her eyes. Finds herself, opens the door inside.  
People see right through you. Everyone who knew you well.  
Falls apart, might as well. Day is long and nothing is wasted.  
Run away, run away..._

"Falls Apart" ~ Sugar Ray

* * *

Luna's POV

Leah's eyes nearly popped out of her head and I saw a trace of unbelievable happiness, as if she had waited so long for something like this to happen. I turned to my brother and he was smiling at her. Yeah, he'd had plenty of girlfriends and not one of them received this look. A look of a totally love-sick puppy. I scowled in annoyance and did the only honorable thing available to a duty-bound werewolf with tons of skill.

With a loud thud, the peanut butter jar bounced off Noah's head and then fell to the floor. He looked at me, not even noticing that I just threw a freaking oily spread made from roasted ground peanuts at his thick skull.

"Dude! You don't just imprint on some chick I found half-dead in the desert!" I cried.

"Too late," he answered and headed for her. "Hey, I'm Noah."

"Leah," she introduced herself with a scratchy voice.

"I'll get you some water, sister," I sighed and headed for the kitchen. I didn't want to stick around for the mushy beginning because once it starts, it never ends. Going back, I handed her the cup and my brother and I watched with great interest as she downed it, no pauses whatsoever.

"Thank you," she sighed in relief, completely sinking into our sofa.

"Sure," I responded. "Why don't you take a shower and Noah will order that pizza I promised you? I'm sure some of Bethany's clothes will fit you. She's really tall."

After retrieving some of Bethany's clothes, I gave them to Leah and then shoved her into the bathroom. I made sure to tell her to use the soap and shampoo generously. She'd need it for all that dirt and sweat.

An hour later, our dirt-covered wolf girl sat at the table eating pizza and looking human now. Luckily, Bethany's clothes had fit her and I would have to apologize to Beth later for intruding in on her space. I was itching to ask Leah why she had left her pack, but so far, Noah had stolen all the conversation with her, not that she minded. I knew the Quileutes were somewhere in Northern Washington. Olympic Peninsula to be precise. I had seen it among the many other packs listed but the question was, why did she come so far? I never had the chance to ask. The sound of a car driving up made Noah and Leah go silent.

"Rafael's home," Noah said without worry.

"Whoo-hoo," I deadpanned.

"Who's Rafael?" Leah looked at us, puzzled, wiping her hands on one of the napkins.

"Our Alpha," Noah told her. Noah had nothing to worry about. Rafael liked him and so, with Noah completely at ease, Leah was totally relaxed. Imprint for imprint. Though, I had never actually heard of a double-imprint before.

Rafael entered, his massive frame filling the door. I was grateful to see Trevor behind him and that meant he would help keep Raff calm. Rafael's really a good guy, he just doesn't like me. He'd be pissed at me right now, that's for sure. I never finished my run and he wouldn't stop to think that it was because I brought Leah home. Then again, it was my own stupid fault. I should have just run out as soon as I left her with Noah.

"Who's this?" Rafael inquired softly, staring at the female shapeshifter curiously.

"This is Leah Clearwater," Noah introduced her. "Luna found her while running today. She's Quileute."

"You're far from home," Rafael raised his eyebrows and began taking off his shoes. "Did something happen to make you leave or did you go rogue?" Leah hesitated and her knuckles went white as she clenched her fists. She didn't like where this conversation was going.

"I just needed to get away," she said tightly. "Event led to event, and so, I just left." She had bite to her words, not that it bothered Raff.

"Okay, okay," Rafael said, undisturbed. "I won't pry but you're welcome to stay. Luna, you have a trundle bed, don't you? She can stay with you, I'm sure." He looked at me with a bored expression.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Did you finish your run?" he then asked. Damn. I was hoping he'd forget.

"...no. I brought Leah back."

"Get your furry butt on the trail and finish it," he jutted his thumb toward the door.

"I'm on it," I grumbled and left fast. That was smoother than I expected. At least he didn't bite my head off this time.

By the time I got home, I went straight upstairs, pulled on some dust free clothes and then collapsed on my bed with the full intent to catch up on my sleep. Stupid Trevor, sitting on me, making me run way too early where I hurt my nose on a stupid tree. I grunted and closed my eyes, knowing I'd conk out within a few minutes. However, a gentle knock on my open door made me lift and turn my head, knowing my nap wasn't going to happen. Leah stood there with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry," she said. "It's my fault you had to run out again."

"No, it's not," I sat up sorely. "Don't worry, sister, I get into trouble all of the time. Besides, that wasn't even really trouble. I've had worse."

"I didn't think there were any other female shapeshifters," she walked in more and sat on the edge of my bed. Why did I get the feeling this girl's astonished look in the desert had more to do with seeing another female wolf than another wolf? "And I sure didn't think there were other packs out there."

"There's a lot of packs, really," I told her. "The closest one to us now is in Pioche, Nevada. As for female shapeshifters, I'm sure you'll meet Alexa, the other girl in the pack, soon. We're rare but we do happen."

Leah looked out my window with a slight grimace and then back at me.

"You like living here?" she asked me. That was a definite no.

"Not really," I smiled. "It's just, this is where my tribe is. I have to stay here to protect them."

"Where would you go if you had the choice?"

"Somewhere where it rains a lot," I responded promptly. "And with a lot of forest."

"Snow?" she spoke.

"I don't care for snow but I'll take a little bit of it," I answered. "Hey, sister?"

"Yeah, Luna?" she laid backwards tiredly.

"What's your pack like?" I wanted to know if we were similar or how different the packs were. I hadn't met any wolves outside of my own pack, at least, not on a personal level.

"It's a long story," she warned.

"We're kind of immortal so we got time," I smirked.

Leah told me about each of her pack mates, Jacob Black, her alpha, an incredibly stubborn, yet honest guy that imprinted on a half vampire named, Renesmee. Embry Call and Quil Arteara, two of Jacob's best friends, who were pretty cool all around guys and her sweet little brother, Seth, who was the first to follow Jacob out of all of them.

She continued with a story that I could never have expected. Her boyfriend, Sam, imprinting on her cousin and breaking her heart, phasing for the first time, her father's death and even splitting from the main pack to protect Renesmee's family of Vegetarian Vampires. She spoke of the Volturi, the ancient vamps in the Council's book that lived in Italy, and how they almost had an all-out war with them due to Renesmee being something they'd never seen before.

"...in the end they left when Alice, one of the Veggie-heads, brought back another half vampire," Leah finished her story with a wave of her hand as if the whole thing had been one major chore.

"Wow, sister," I shook my head, stunned. "I've heard some weird stories but yours just won first prize. Your pack sounds pretty cool, though. Leaving the others to do the honorable thing, protecting the innocent. Jacob sounds like a nice guy."

"He is," she nodded. "One of the best."

"Then why leave?" I asked bluntly and she looked at me.

"Because I was tired," she said quietly. "Tired of being the only girl, tired of seeing all the happy couples. I got in a fight with Jacob over it and he called me selfish for wanting to leave and make my own way. But I didn't care anymore. I wanted to be selfish...don't you ever get tired of Rafael chewing you out and shoving all of the mistakes he makes on you?"

Ah. So she knew. Noah must have told her what my job was as the last place in the pack.

"Yeah, I do, and sometimes, I would love to be selfish, too." She smiled slightly. "I think, though, I would want to meet your pack. Though, if you ask me, I think it's insane to be allies with vampires. My tribe never did well with that."

"How so?"

"I had a great-grandmother who imprinted on a vampire," I told her. "It led to centuries of war and it still goes on today with that same vampire. Then again, he wasn't a Vegetarian. This being said, it might have made a significant difference. Animal blood...Blood is blood, I guess."

"Blood is blood." She nodded but then I blanched.

"Um...do they eat wolves?"

* * *

**A/N: There you go. Now, I shall move on to updating my other story and it shall be a back and forth thing. I will be putting other POV's in here as I've done for my other stories. I like variety. Now, please, comment. I do love comments. Reviews are appreciated and loved. Criticism is accepted and tell me about any spelling mistakes.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Broken Bonds

********

A/N: Here we are with a really long chapter. Thank you all so much for the reviews! A special thank you to _Queen Chanel_ for the many conversations and for being my friend. Hope all of you like this chapter! Rafael being an ass, Noah being awesome and Leah yelling at somebody. Yay!

Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

_The sun is rising, the screams have gone.  
Too many have fallen, few still stand tall.  
Is this the ending, of what we've begun?  
Will we remember, what we've done wrong?_

"The Howling" ~ Within Temptation

****

**

* * *

**

Luna's POV

Leah's face twisted up horribly and she spit out the candy fast into the dirt, hacking and glaring at me like I'd just kicked a cute little puppy. I merely stood there innocently, putting a second candy into my mouth, not even affected by the sour taste. I tapped my foot thoughtfully, observing her as she downed some of her water.

"I guess it's the type of thing you have to train yourself for," I muttered, throwing the wrapper into the trashcan in front of the grocery store.

We'd bought some candy while inside and apparently, she trusted me completely when I gave her a piece. Yeah, Trevor trusted me once, too, when it came to candy. Not anymore. He inspected the bag carefully whenever I brought some home and then ate it, making sure it wasn't that gum that turns your mouth black and then tastes like fish. I never knew he could make such an interesting expression.

"You could have told me it was a sour candy," she grumbled.

"Where's the fun in that?" I giggled. "Come on."

It had been a month since Leah arrived and we had become increasingly close. We hung out whenever Noah was on patrol and I normally showed her around the Reservation bit by bit or introduced her to some of my cousins that lived here. All in all, she became my best friend and it had been a while since I had one of those. I was also happy to see her open up more as time passed. It was like Noah fixed everything for her and he was all she was looking for.

"See that river?" I pointed it out to her as we walked past. "That's the San Luis Rey. Mom used to tell me that whenever it rained, it would get so strong and full that you couldn't leave the Rez. When she was a little girl, it washed out an old swinging bridge."

"Why didn't you grow up here?" she took a bite of chocolate.

"Who? Me? I don't know," I shrugged. "When my grandparents moved North, Mom just followed with my brother, two sisters and myself. I didn't come here to stay until I first phased. It was a big surprise when Rafael first shifted."

"Why is that?"

"He's the first to phase in over a hundred years," I told her. "Vampires weren't coming through here after the last war that killed out the last pack. However, I guess they decided to show their sparkly asses again."

Leah's dark eyes narrowed as she stared at me, questions in her eyes.

"What?"

"Why does your pack rely so much on rank?" she questioned. "The Quileutes have rank, too, but you Cupeno wolves take it to a whole new level. When we were talking to that elder last week, he kept saying how important the Omega was and how he hoped you would live up to the honor."

"The Omega is...special," I began carefully, not sure how exactly to explain this. "Some say it's the Omega that holds the pack together, not the Alpha. In this pack, Omega comes with special gifts."

"What? Like vampire super powers?" Leah said, sitting down on the bench.

"I'm a bit stronger than your average werewolf," I admitted, recalling the day I first realized these other gifts. "But I don't have telepathy or empathic tendencies. I have a shield and some kind of energy power than I don't know how to control yet but it does allow me to fight in human form if I'm pissed off enough."

"How can you fight in human form without claws and teeth?" Leah snorted in response.

"You adapt, silly," I smirked but sighed heavily. "But Alpha still beats Omega. In the end, all that matters is what Rafael says. It's how it's always been and how it will always be...Now, let's get back to the house. I want a nap before late night patrol or I'm gonna be cranky."

Leah had called her mother once to let her know she was okay, but as far as her pack went, they were still in the dark as to her whereabouts. Sue Clearwater had attempted to get Leah to call them but Leah flat out refused, saying she'd call them when the time was right. Rafael had placed her on night patrol with me and after showing her the trails once, she could fly through it with speed I thought only I possessed. We had raced a couple of times and so far, it ended with a photo finish.

That night, I was running on the Eastern edge of the territory while Leah and Noah took other trails with Trevor and Alexa, the second female in the pack. Since Leah had been able to bond with the pack, we could hear her as she could hear us, well, them, since I mostly kept my shield up.

It had been a couple of weeks since the last vampire attacked and since this area smells like dirt and wolves, their scent hits you hard. The moment I picked up the trail, I stuck to it, knowing it was on our turf and probably looking for blood.

_'Luna?'_ Noah said worriedly. _'Be careful!'_

_'Yeah, don't mess it up,'_ I heard Alexa's snide voice.

_'Shut up, Alex,'_ Trevor growled. _'She's doing fine. You sound more and more like Rafael every day.'_ She grunted and kept running. The girl had a superiority complex and hated me as much as Rafael. I still didn't know why.

I followed the vampire's trail into an opening in the rough bushes but skidded to a stop as he came into view. The weird thing was, it was as if he'd been expecting me. He just stood there, smiling at me as if I were someone he knew really well. He wore regular clothes but no shoes, which seemed fairly normal for nomad vampires. He carefully moved a lock of wavy brown hair out of his eyes and gave a slight bow like a gentleman.

"It's a pleasure to meet the newest Omega," he said politely.

_'What side of the universe did you come from, creep?'_I didn't know whether to kill him or have the Volturi people open up a Vampiric Asylum. He just introduced himself like he was a potential friend.

"I am sure your pack knows me well," he continued smiling. "I am Jerome DeBarbarac."

My legs nearly gave out.

_'Run, Luna! Get out of there now! He'll kill you!'_ Noah yelled.

No. Not yet. I couldn't run. This was him. The man that had killed Nawishmal and every Omega before me. The vampire that had corrupted my family's name in the eyes of the Pack. And now he'd come back and it looked like I was his next target. I couldn't let him get away for all the pain he'd caused the tribe.

_'I can't run, Noah,'_ I said, standing my ground. _'If I do, the town is right there. He'll kill somebody.'_

_'She's right, Noah,'_ Trevor agreed. _'Help's on its way, Lulu.'_ With that said, Trevor howled long and loud. Rafael would hear and would gather the others as back up. There was no way this guy was getting away this time. Rafael would make sure if it and so would I. All I had to do was make sure all of Jerome's attention was on me.

"I'm willing to guess you've informed your friends of my return," Jerome continued acting pleasant. "Shift, Omega Girl. I want to know your face."

_'How does it feel to want?'_ I retorted, beginning to snarl. He then grinned, sighing as if he were giving into something.

"I see we'll have to do this the hard way," he muttered and then took off running toward the houses on the reservation.

_'No!'_

I chased after him quickly, following his scent through the bushes and trees, to one of the houses I knew all too well. A young family lived there with a girl no older than my sister's daughter. They knew about the wolves due to the husband being on the council that handled the pack's general needs. That was when I heard the mother scream inside the house. I crashed open the front door onto soft carpet, ready to take down whatever I came across. The mother was on the floor, the coffee table was shattered and the couch was overturned. She struggled to get to her feet but when she saw me, she pointed to the back door.

"Save my baby!" she managed to get out through her terror. No need to tell me twice. I shot through the small house and out the back door, looking for Jerome, who now had a hostage.

_'Stay on him, Luna!'_ Rafael ordered, the others with him. _'Don't lose him!'_

However, I never got to continue en route. Something landed on top of me, slamming my muzzle into the dirt and then grabbing the scruff of my neck, forcing me to look upward. A female vampire was on top of me and laughing. Three yards in front of me, Jerome stood with the little girl in his arms. She was crying so hard for her mother but with this vampire on top of me, I couldn't get to her no matter how hard I struggled.

"Phase back, Omega girl," Jerome repeated his early demand. "I want to see your face."

I had no choice and so, desperately, I phased, shuddering at the female's ice-cold skin on my back.

"Happy?" I glared at him. He nodded, pleased.

"Quite. Now, what is your name?" he placed his hand gently around the child's throat, a threat definitely implied.

"Luna Dantes," I stated immediately. "Let the little girl go. She's just a baby. She doesn't deserve this. You have me. It's the Omega you always want, isn't it? Let her go to her mother and take me. I'm not helpless but she is."

"Do you honestly think I differentiate, Luna Dantes?" he asked as if I were a child and then I screamed loudly as he took hold of her throat completely. There was a stomach-turning squirting sound as blood splattered on my face and the child's cries were silenced quite suddenly. My mind was racing. This didn't happen. It had to be one horrible nightmare.

"The Omega is crying, Jerome," the female spoke amusedly, wiping my cheek with a single finger.

"Nawishmal cried, too," he shrugged, dropping the lifeless body with no ounce of respect or compassion. "It's your turn now, Luna. Your time has begun as my prey."

I saw red, knowing only hatred at that one moment. He would pay.

"You bastard!" I roared, phased and threw the female off with a rush of adrenaline. Jerome took off and with no one to attack but the female, I did so, tearing her limbs and flesh away brutally. I then phased back once again, burning her body with a lighter always kept in my pocket.

"Luna!" Leah rushed up, fully dressed. Rafael and the others were right behind her as she held me up when I began shaking, not due to anger but due to shock. Adam, another guy in the pack, went over to the small body by the bushes and looked at Rafael with a solemn expression, the message quietly delivered between them. I threw up as the image of the little girl dying flashed through my mind again and again.

"Couldn't save this one, huh, mutt?" Rafael sounded cold and detached.

"It isn't her fault, Rafael," Noah said, walking over to Leah and myself. "This is no one's fault. No one expected Jerome to return."

"Don't be ridiculous," Rafael snorted. "She was right there. She might as well have killed the kid herself."

"Shut up!" Leah managed to throw a rock at him. "How can you treat one of your own wolves like this? If it had been you in Luna's position, I'm sure you'd find a way to blame her still, wouldn't you? Screw you!"

"Watch your mouth, Clearwater," Rafael's eyes darkened. "She's an Omega and this is how it goes. Deal with it. You decided to stay, so you live by our rules."

"Your rules are stupid!" Leah passed me to Noah and stood to stare Rafael down. "Jacob and Sam would never do this! You're no Alpha! You're a coward!" Trevor put a hand on Rafael's arm as Rafael took a step forward.

"If that's how you feel, go back to La Push," he was getting mad. It would only take a little more to push him over the edge. "Leave us alone."

"Rafael," Noah looked horrified. Rafael would kill Noah if he separated him from his imprint.

"You'll survive without her," Rafael said cruelly. "We'll all do a lot better without her."

"Your whole pack would do a lot better without you," Leah clenched her fists.

"Bitch!" Rafael lunged, phasing and tearing his clothes. My eyes widened and I reacted without thinking, blocking him from her and feeling something slash through my back. Noah also reacted, ramming into Rafael's body and tossing him to the side before he really hurt Leah or myself. Shit, that hurt. Warm blood dripped down but the wound would heal in a matter of hours and even if it didn't, no one would hurt Leah or Noah on my watch. I turned to Rafael, who's wolfish face slowly morphed into an angry human's.

"Don't you dare take your anger out on Leah," I choked on a sob, not quite sure what to do but I knew what I wanted. I knew there was one final option from the stories Leah often told me.

"Shut up, Luna," Rafael bit out.

"No!" I shook my head. "I'm through with you. I owe you no loyalty if you think you can attack Leah without consequences. I...I swear allegiance to Jacob Black!"

Rafael snapped his teeth together and Noah moved closer to Leah and myself, ready to defend on a dime. The others murmured amongst themselves.

"Same here," Noah glowered at our previous alpha and then, the power shifted. I felt no bond to Rafael or the others anymore. I could feel Noah still and Leah, but I felt others, too. However, they were very far away.

We flinched as Rafael stood slowly, his expression strangely impassive.

"You got three hours to grab your stuff and leave," he said, his voice now very calm.

"Let's go," Noah scooped me up and led Leah off quickly.

As soon as we were out of sight, Rafael howled. I looked at Noah sadly.

"Will he be okay?" I asked him. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Even after all of this, you still care?" Noah sounded tired. "He's pissed off, is what he is. What else is new?" I then turned to Leah.

"I'm sorry, Leah," I apologized. "By doing this, I'm forcing you to go home."

"It's okay, Lu," she smiled. "I just realized how awesome my pack is compared to this one. Like they say, you don't know what you got till it's gone."

****

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. A little sad but some action. I promise that Jacob and the pack will be in the next chapter. Any questions, feel free to ask or feel free to comment. Flames ignored or rudely replied back to. Criticism is nice. I think I introduced two other pack members in here, Alexa and Adam. That means there's three others that haven't been introduced yet. They'll appear later in the story.**

**Review please!**


	4. Puny Shin Kicker

************

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Chapter 4! I thank the reviewers for the last chapter. Jacob makes his amazing appearance and I am hoping it's everything you expected. Read on and enjoy. Flames ignored!**

************

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

__

****

****

**

* * *

**

__

_Who knows, what could happen.  
Do what you do, just keep on laughing.  
One thing's true, there's always a brand new day.  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day._

"Who Knows" ~ Avril Lavigne

**_

* * *

_**

Luna's POV

My head hung part-way out the child-proof window. The desert, long gone and making way to massive evergreen trees and a whole lot of clouds. How the hell did I get stuck as the backseat passenger? This was my car, my Impreza, and Noah took over the wheel like it was his. I groaned loudly, glaring at the forest with annoyance in its darkest form.

Leah promised we'd be at home in La Push. She knew Jacob and he was an alright guy for having a stick up his ass. I was having a hard time imaginging a new pack. All I had known was Rafael and the others, but now, I was going to meet entirely new wolves. Not to mention a massive amount of territory I had to memorize and trails. Don't forget the Veggie-head vampires and their cool house with fancy cars...I want a fancy car.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. "It's been forever since we passed Hoquiam! And I-aack! Ew! A bug flew in my mouth!"

"Get your head inside, dork," Noah glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "It's going to start-"

"Aiieeee!" I brought my head in as it started raining.

"...I tried to warn you," Noah sighed. "Look, there's the sign. Welcome to Forks."

"Who names a town after an eating utensil?" I grumbled. "Bet it has a sister town called Spoons. Yo. I spy with my little eye, something green...ooh. Bet you can't guess."

"Oh, that narrows it down," Noah said sarcastically as he gestured to the trees, foliage and pretty much everything else. "We're almost there and then you can have your precious car back...Is that them, Leah?"

I knew what he was referring to. The smell of vampires wafted in the car despite the closed windows and unlike most I had smelt, it was duller, not so overpowering. Nice change. Seven vampires and one half vampire. I grinned widely as the scent of wolf mixed in. Familiar and comforting.

"That's them," Leah confirmed. "When we get there, at least let me make sure mom is the only one home."

"Sure."

As soon as the 'La Push' sign came up, I felt so much better. About time. Two days of driving in the car and no time to phase and run makes you a little jumpy. This Reservation was a lot bigger than ours and Leah said that since Jake's pack guarded the Cullens, we had a much wider patrol than Sam's pack who stuck only to the Quileute Territory.

"Here we are," Leah pointed to a decent-sized house with only one car in the driveway. "Come on."

"Right behind you," I said, hopping out of the car with Noah. Before we reached the door however, it opened, revealing a pretty human woman with long dark hair tied up. She seemed to be taking out some trash but when she saw Leah, the bag dropped and her arms were wrapped around my best friend. The woman looked at Leah, tears in her eyes, almost making me laugh. Why? I had seen that same look in my own mother's eyes when I did something stupid or made her worry way too much.

"I didn't think you were coming back," she kissed Leah's cheek and then looked at us.

"Mom, this is Noah, my imprint, and Luna, my best friend," Leah introduced us and I was about to greet Sue Clearwater warmly but instead, she hugged me, too, and kissed my cheek, moving quickly to Noah to do the same.

"Are you both hungry?" she asked, wiping a few tears.

This woman spoke my language. Secret to winning my heart: Feed me.

"I love your mom," I told Leah and Sue laughed.

"Come on in," she told us. "Seth eats so much which means I always have a lot on hand." She pushed us all into the house, hugging Leah again. "Make yourselves at home."

Not twenty minutes later, I sat at the table chowing down on the first real meal I'd had since we left California. Leah and Noah were right there with me and pausing briefly between bites, I had a horrible thought that Jerome might follow me. No, there was no 'might'. He would and the war would be brought to La Push. So not a good thought. I was pulled away from my thoughts as someone walked through the front door and stopped to stare at us. He was definitely a wolf with a cute, almost boyish face. His eyes, however, reminded me of Leah to some extent. I had a good feeling this was Seth, Leah's younger brother.

"Leah?" he dropped the backpack he'd been carrying her as she stood and pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe you're back!"

"Me neither, Seth," Leah pulled away slightly. "I was in California and I imprinted."

"That's great!" he grinned but then looked at us. "But who are they? They're wolves...like us...?"

"Noah and Luna," Leah told him. "I'll tell you the whole story when the pack is together. Where's Jake?"

"He's on his way," Seth replied. "Mom called him and said she had a surprise. I didn't think it would be you or..." He stared at us and I only smiled happily at him.

"You better eat soon, dude," I said. "Noah and I eat a lot and your mom rocks at cooking. So, given those facts, this isn't going to last much longer." He sat down slowly and ate cautiously, his eyes never leaving Noah or myself.

"How many more of us are there?" he asked after about ten minutes.

"There are several packs over the country," Noah responded. "Even more over the world. Is it that much of a surprise to see us?"

"You're my sister's imprint, aren't you?" Seth's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"She's mine, too," Noah shrugged. "Why?"

"No reason," Seth said cryptically, staring my closest brother down. "But I should warn you, she has four very large pack brothers who don't like it when she hurts." Noah hesitated warily, pulling his plate closer as if he were more worried that Seth would steal his food rather than protect Leah.

"I don't like it when she hurts either," Noah answered.

"I hope so," Seth gripped his fork.

"Seth, be nice to Noah," Leah scolded.

"Yes, Leah," Seth backed down and then turned to me with a bright smile. "Luna? It's nice to meet you." Whoa! 180 degree turn in mood!

"You, too, Seth!" Noah gave a scoff and kept eating muttering about a 'weird-psychotic brother'. "I'm gonna go get my cell out of the car. I leave them to you, sis."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes.

Seth seemed to like us okay which did hold promise for when we met Jacob, Embry and Quil. The worst Jacob could do was attack us and yell at us to leave, though Leah always made him sound like he was pretty friendly and honest. If he did make any of us leave, it would be me. I held no strings to their pack. Noah did, due to his imprint. No Alpha in his right mind would separate an imprinted wolf from the person he was devoted to, which is evidence that Rafael wasn't too bright.

I slammed my car door shut and checked the service bar on my cell, satisfied with the range I got here. Four bars wasn't bad. Three, I could live with. Two bars was likely to cut off my calls and make me yell at my phone even though it was an inanimate object. One bar...yeah, I hate one bar. No bars...we don't even want to go there.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" a gruff voice asked rudely. I looked up in surprise.

"Huh?"

Hello, local hottie...wolf hottie...ooh. The guy standing before me had a good foot and a half on me with longish, tousled black hair and some of the dreamiest eyes ever. A sense of power practically dripped off him and something told me to back down. One thing was for sure, he didn't look too pleased with my presence and naturally, it was as if he knew that I wasn't exactly human.

"I'm a wolf, genius," I retorted, finally letting his question sink in. "Just like you."

"You're puny," he said bluntly. "Too puny to be a wolf." Rude!

"Didn't realize there was a size limit," I said acidly. Who did this guy think he was anyways?

"What damage can you do?" he used his hand to compare my height to his.

"Watch it, buster."

"What are you gonna do? Kick my shins?"

"I was gonna aim a little higher than that," I scowled deeply. "Who are you, anyways?"

"That's Jacob Black, Lu," Leah's voice came from behind me and I turned with wide eyes. Shit. The cute guy was the Alpha guy.

"Leah!" Jacob grinned warmly but then frowned. "You know her?"

"She's a wolf, Jake. Her pack mate, Noah, is my imprint," Leah explained. Jacob looked at me in a new appraising light. "Let's go inside and I'll tell you everything. I'll tell Embry and Quil later."

"Yeah," Jacob murmured, deep in thought.

Leah retold her story to Jacob and Seth, answering their questions about the Cupeno Pack. Noah and myself answered a few as well, and to my relief, they both avoided mentioning what Rafael and all of us fought about. I wanted to keep that quiet, at least for a little while. The whole thing hit a real soft wound within and though my back injury healed, Rafael's claw marks remained on my back in a very deep scar. Leah went on to say that we needed a pack and we were hoping Jacob would take us in.

After she finished, Jacob Black looked at us very carefully. He didn't have to let us stay. No, he could send us off to fend for ourselves and Noah and Leah's time together would be very limited. Jacob looked at Noah and myself curiously.

"You said you cut off your loyalty," he said slowly. "And then vowed loyalty to me. Is this...why we felt a...difference?" Noah and I looked at each other in shock.

"A difference?" Leah repeated. "You guys felt that from way up here?"

"We were phased," Seth responded. "All of us and there was a weird feeling, like there were other wolves. It was creepy. We were up all night trying to figure out what it was."

"The Pack Bond," I told them. "When we separated from our pack, we joined yours in the same instant. We could feel each of the others, sense them. I assume it transferred to you and the other two, Embry and Quil."

In Rafael's pack, we always knew when someone else was hurt or where the others were at all times if we worked to sense it. There were stories of the wolves feeling the death of a fellow pack mate whether or not we were human or wolf. Leah said the Quileute bond wasn't that powerful but they could read each other's thoughts and most others feelings came only when they were in wolf form, save for when an Alpha gave a command. It seemed that being with Jacob's pack gave them a little more of our power, too, if they felt the shift from so far.

"Alright, you can stay," Jacob said finally. "But I need you to act as pack and you do realize we're allies with vampires, correct?"

"Yes," Noah was practically jumping in his seat as was I. "We are right behind you."

"Okay," Jacob nodded and looked at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"I still think you're puny."

* * *

****

A/N: Viola! Here it is and tell me if there are any spelling mistakes. Embry and Quil will be in the next chapter and possibly some of Sam's pack. I'll get the Cullens in soon. Important-e roles. Seriously. Sorry this was late. I got sick and almost forgot to put it up. Now, I'm hoping I get more reviews for this...but I swear, I won't hold my story hostage. I'd probably keep putting up with or without reviews. That's not permission to never review! Reviews help! In any case, you can all see Jacob's and Luna's relationship begin to grow from here.

Review! 


	5. Two Alphas Interlude

********

A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long break! I just got back from a long trip to Forks and La Push. I had an awesome time and am now finally updating. We have Jacob's POV as well as Trevor's, Luna's prior Beta. You get a look at Luna and Noah from another side of things and a little bit of drama. I really hope you like it. No flames, please. The Cullens are coming in by the next chapter, hopefully. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own not one twilight character. Stephenie Meyer owns every single one of them. I own all OCs in this story.

_____

* * *

_

****__

_She's a rebel, she's a saint, she's the salt of the earth and she's dangerous.  
She's a rebel, Vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction.  
From Chicago, to Toronto, she's the one that they call old Whats'ername  
She's the symbol, of resistance, and she's holding on my heart like a hand grenade._

"She's a Rebel" ~ Green Day

********

____

_

* * *

_

Jacob's POV

Embry sat down heavily next to me on the couch, where we watched a football game, in Leah's new house. She had just bought it and invited both Embry and Quil to meet our two newest pack mates. Noah and Luna, two people I just couldn't seem to figure out, one way or the other. Both seemed to just look at each other and know what the other was thinking, or both just seemed to know if the other was concerned or worried. It was weird.

Noah was cool. He was laid back and reliable, like Embry really. He took Leah's screaming, by just staring at her blankly and then fixing the entire problem with just a few words to comfort her. It was like he'd known her for years and knew just what to do to make sure she remained in her little 'cloud of perfection' as Seth put it. He also seemed to be looking out for that brat who was snooping around somewhere.

Where was she anyways? Oh, yes. There she was, sitting on the counter digging into a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Luna had a mess of dark brown hair and these green eyes that were sharper than I gave them credit for. She dressed like a boy and if she wore shoes, it was normally sandals or flip flops, 'zorries' as she called them. She had a thing for sweets, too. Noah frequently bribed her with them to get her to do chores.

Something I didn't get was the fact that Leah and Noah doted on her so much. I mean, she was just a crazy, happy kid, right? 'Kid' was a bit much. She was only a year younger than me, but you get my point. The two acted like she'd break with just one word and though I never bothered to ask, Leah had hinted that the prior pack wasn't exactly like our pack, like family.

"Hey, guys," Noah slouched over and plopped down onto the couch next to Embry. "You know, Jake, if you watch Luna long enough, she'll end up doing something funny." He caught me and smirked as I looked at him with slight embarrassment.

"Don't get the wrong idea," I snorted in response. "I'm just trying to fathom how someone so small can be so hugely irritating."

"What was that?" Luna screeched and bounced over, glaring at me. "I'll have you know that you're way more annoying than me, Jakers!" I scowled. How long was she gonna call me that? She started only a few days ago and it stuck like glue. I hated it.

"My name is Jacob," I growled. "Not 'Jakers'. Not 'Stupid Face'. Jacob. Get it right. Anyways, I can tell you right now, that you've taken obnoxious to a whole new level, Luna."

"Is that so?" she said, her eyes narrowing. She turned to where my favorite gray sweatshirt was sitting on the couch and went over to it.

"What are you-" I was cut off by her sitting on it.

"Oops! My butt landed on your sweatshirt!"

"Luna!" I barked and she ran away laughing as I grabbed my sweatshirt.

"She's only teasing you, you know?" Noah told me as I sat back down on the couch, making sure to brush off any of her little Spaz germs. "She likes you a lot and she's happy you took us in."

"Then why does she insist on driving me insane?" I grumbled, tucking my sweatshirt into the couch cushion next to me.

"If she didn't, it would mean she didn't like you," he grinned. "She does it to me all the time and she only did it to one other person in our...prior pack. The Beta, Trevor, but that's in the past. In any case, Lu's just goofing off. Let her be happy."

"When was she unhappy?" I rolled my eyes. I couldn't picture Luna Dantes with a frown on her face or being bitchy like Leah used to be and sometimes still was. Noah pursed his lips.

"She was unhappy once but I won't let that happen again," Noah said cryptically.

Embry and I exchanged a look at this and I looked at Noah again and he had taken a long swig of beer. Whatever happened, bothered him and that's when Luna danced into the living room again playing with a yoyo.

"You're blocking the TV, woman," I said sourly and she looked at me briefly and then made sure to really block it by dancing in a circle. As she threw her arms up,her shirt lifted slightly and I saw it so fast that I couldn't be sure if I really did see it.

The three telltale signs of a massive scar that surely went across her entire back. Glancing at Noah, I saw his eyes on it, too, and he looked pissed, taking a longer gulp of beer. I decided that I didn't like this prior pack of theirs at all. Something bad happened and the instinct to protect my own rose up. Luna was one of my wolves now and nothing bad would happen again if I could help it...even if she was insane.

"Leah, you burnt this pizza," I said casually, glancing at the near-black Canadian bacon slice sitting on a paper plate on the coffee table. "I feel bad for Noah. You can't cook worth crap."

"Shut up, you bastard," she snarled. "Why don't you go run to your little demon spawn and eat there? I'm sure Mrs. Leech will make you something nice. No one else is complaining about my cooking." I turned with my brows high up on my forehead.

"And here I thought the bitch had disappeared completely," I muttered. "Don't call her that, Leah. Renesmee is part of the pack and my imprint."

"Just because you like her, doesn't mean I have to," she retorted.

"You have an imprint now," I glared. "You should know how I feel."

"At least my imprint is of my species," she scowled at me. Wow, she really retained her hatred for the Cullens. So much for Noah fixing everything. I looked at him, begging for help.

"Don't look at me, dude," he held up his hands defensively. "If Leah wants to hate the lee-vampiric allies, let her." So, he had something against them, too. My eyes darkened and Noah was quick to excuse his almost-slip with the 'L' word. "I'm getting used to the idea of having vampires for friends. I'm willing to meet them and be civil so don't start harping on my ass, too."

"Fine," I scoffed and looked at Leah. "I imprinted on Renesmee, a half vampire. Deal with it." In response, she flipped me off. Yep. Leah was still Leah.

* * *

Trevor, the Cupeno Beta's POV

Somewhere in the Cupeno Pack's Territory

Rafael slammed the table up against the wall in fury. He'd been in a state of rage ever since the incident with Luna, Leah and Noah. They had walked away so easily and for some reason, it really stuck in his craw. At least, Luna was safe now. I knew I should have stuck up for her sooner but I remember Leah once commenting on how strongly our pack ran on instinct. Maybe that's why I always looked the other way. I was such an idiot.

I highly doubted Rafael's fit had anything to do with regret. I bet he was upset because he no longer had a little Omega to be submissive for him. Our pack always had an Omega from Nawishmal's line and Luna was the last of the blood. The gene skipped her siblings. Without the Omega, our pack just became a lot weaker. Luna's role was a lot more important than Rafael ever knew.

Alexa came up to my side as Rafael continued beating holes into the wall.

"If he keeps this up, we won't have a pack house anymore," she whispered to me. "Luna's gone. I thought he would be happy about it."

"Why would he be happy?" I grunted. "He can't boss her around anymore. She's with some other alpha and I think it's a blow to his ego."

"But we just got two new wolves," Alexa muttered. "Can't he make one of them Omega?"

"The blood was specific, Alexa," I told her. "Luna's an Omega. Those two we just got are regular wolves."

"I really don't see the difference," she leaned against the wall.

"Because you never looked," I bit out. "Omegas, Alphas, Betas, even Gammas, they all play an important role in the pack. Omegas are...the protectors of not only the innocent but of the entire pack as well. Rafael didn't treat Luna like that. He treated her like the one who could be sacrificed. You treated her that way, too. When she came to us, she was a lonely, shy, scared little girl and Rafael started off by being a total-you know what? Never mind. She's up North and doesn't have to deal with this bullshit any more. Noah will take care of her." I went to walk away.

"Trev, I'm sorry," Alexa apologized and I turned to her. Alexa never apologized for anything, even if it really was her fault and someone got hurt. "I never did understand why everyone made such a big deal about Luna Dantes, Nawishmal's descendant. Everyone kept up this praise about her and how she was important and Nawishmal was this woman who saved the tribe..."

"You were jealous," my eyes widened. She smiled wryly.

"I was the pack puppy before she came in," she said quietly. "Having that attention go away was...different...but it doesn't matter anymore. It's not like I can apologize to her or anything. She's in Washington and we're here in California."

"Apologize to who?" Rafael stormed up, his face twisted in a murderous glower.

"Uh, my mother," Alexa lied quickly. "I never called her for her birthday." Rafael snorted and went upstairs, probably to complain to his imprint, Bethany. "That Jacob Black better be one hell of an Alpha."

"Leah sure made him out to be seriously cool," I shrugged. "She said Sam Uley wasn't too bad either. I swear, if a fight breaks out between all three of these Alphas, the one in Pioche might as well join in and they can all kill each other."

Rafael suddenly reappeared and we both stared at him. He was smiling.

"Get ready," he told us.

"Why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"We're going to go find Jerome DeBarbarac," he replied, referring to the vampire who had hunted Cupeno Omegas since Nawishmal imprinted on him.

"But he's the tribe's enemy," Alexa protested. "We wouldn't know the first place to look and he has way more experience than us."

"No, no, no, he's Luna's enemy," Rafael looked grim. "He wants Luna, not us. He'll at least talk with us and I doubt he knows that she left the Rez."

"Yeah, what's your point?" I nodded. "Why would we go look for him to just have a little chat?"

"Because, Trevor," Rafael said, completely comfortable with what he said next. "We're going to go tell Jerome just where he can find Luna."

* * *

****

****

A/N: So? What did you think? Little creepy cliffie there. Things are going to get good. Jacob and Luna's relationship is going to build up more and more, the Cullens come in and action, too. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me about any spelling mistakes.

****

Please Review!


	6. Smell it!

********

**A/N: Hey all! Thank you so much to those who review! Sorry it took so long to update. But to apologize, I have a long chapter for you. Hope you all like it and if anyone has questions, don't hesitate to ask. Tell me of any spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. Flames ignored.**

******Disclaimer: I own no twilight saga characters. Only the OC's and plot in this story. Stephenie Meyer owns the rest.  
**

__

_**

* * *

**_

_One step at a time, there's no need to rush.  
It's like learning to fly, or falling in love.  
It's gonna happen, when it's supposed to happen,  
That we find the reasons why..._

____

"One Step At A Time" ~ Jordin Sparks

* * *

Luna's POV

Rain. Definition: Water condensed from vapor in the atmosphere and falling in drops from clouds. I don't mind the rain, I'm not fond of thunderstorms, but rain is nice and necessary. But for the first time in my life, I glared at the rain through the window. Leah had gotten a new house for herself and I lived with her right on the edge of the forest. Sometimes, it seemed I lived with the guys in the pack, too, since we were almost always together...or one was just to lazy to go home and would crash on the couch.

I had met Embry and Quil and was happy to find I had two more wolves on my Favorite Wolves list. Quil was fun, enthusiatic even. He liked to talk about his imprint, Claire, a lot, but he also told me about Sam's pack who I would soon meet. Embry was more reserved and tended to avoid coming in direct contact with my pranks.

The sound of a car roaring up took my attention away from my thoughts and I grimaced.

"Sister! Jakers is here!" I called. She came downstairs warily and opened the door to let him in. He carried a large bag inside and looked a bit flustered, his dark hair just a bit messier than usual and he was shirtless, as usual. It was here, when I noticed...Jacob wasn't all that bad looking. He would never hear this from me, but I thought he was pretty dang hot. No normal guy can walk around with those kind of muscles as well as he did. It's a pity the cute ones imprint, not that I would be interested or anything.

"What's up?" Leah asked warily as he dug through the bag with purpose, his scent coming toward me slowly. I held my nose instantly as the scent hit me. "What the hell is that? You did not bring vamp stink into my house! Dammit, Black!"

"Dude! You reek!" I said nasally. This wasn't his normal stench. Normally he smelt like, a wolf with just a touch of his own 'Jacob-ish-ness' or a word of that nature.

"Shut up, brat," he took a large blue dress shirt out. "Come here, I want you to smell this."

"I ain't smelling nothing from you," I snorted. "That's dangerous. I'm still young and want to live long and awesomely." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Smell it!" he ordered in a tone that was close to the Alpha's tone. I figured he would have used it in the first place but still, he held back. "I want you to know the Cullens' scent before you meet them. I don't want you attacking anyone."

"You just had to say that in the first place," I grumbled as I made my way over. "Aw, hell. This is bad." It got worse with every piece of clothing he handed to me. "Is that all? Please, tell me that's all. I walked past a privy over by Second Beach and it was horrible but this takes the cake! Whose shirt is this?" I held up a pink top.

"Blondie's," Jacob grinned wickedly. "She smells bad, I know."

"When are we going to meet these vampires anyways?" I threw the top at him and took a deep breath in hopes of finding uncontaminated air. I had no idea how I was going to stand a house full of eight vampires and one half vampire. I couldn't imagine how Jacob handled it, even while imprinted on a half vampire. Did he imprint on the smell, too?

"Today, I'm taking you over," Jacob answered. "We're meeting Noah in the woods after his patrol with Seth. Which is in an hour so, in the meantime, I'm going to raid your fridge."

"Yo! Paws off the brownies, Jakers!" I snapped but he was already in the kitchen, ignoring me completely.

"How about you get rid of these damn clothes first, Black?" Leah threw the bag onto the porch. "Lu, go get the air freshener out of the bathroom and get some perfume, too. Douse the moron in it." I saluted her.

"Okay, sister!" I scrambled up the stairs and when I returned, I cloaked the living room in 'Summertime Breeze' and then snuck up on Jacob. "Viva La Resistance!" I sprayed him with tropical bodyspray and he whirled fast, allowing me time to get his front, too. "There! Now you smell like Hawaii. You're welcome."

Jacob blinked, his entire face impassive with just a hint of intent. My wolf inwardly howled. It was like a Predator Mode to me as he stared for a long moment, like he was preparing to strike. I could feel it wrapping around me like hot air that was so thick, it could suffocate me. The strong Alphas can bring out a power like this with some practice to influence unruly wolves, but...he did it without any effort at all.

In my head, a mental image of myself sighed dreamily and melted into a puddle of Luna Goo. Why was it the hot ones always imprinted? But never mind that. Did I go too far this time? I had no idea what he would do in retaliation...

He slowly raised his left hand which had a nice large can of whipped cream. Oh no.

It spluttered out all over my chest and I scowled. Amusement danced in his eyes as he licked his finger and returned to his food. Okay, he was so not hot anymore. Stupid me for even thinking it.

"Jakers! You suck!" I threw the bodyspray can at his head and ran upstairs to change.

I smiled amusedly as I removed the shirt, about how comfortable I had gotten with living in La Push for the last few days. I hadn't been out much but I loved every inch of it. It felt so much more like home than any other place I'd been. I guessed it was because of having a real pack and how welcoming they'd been with Sue and the other three I'd met, Charlie, Billy and Old Quil. Everything was beginning to feel right.

I climbed on my bed after putting on a shirt and decided to read for a while to pass the time. Maybe to lower the nervousness of meeting a family of vampires as well. So far, vampires had destroyed what peace of mind I had and given me nightmares of the grisliest kind. Jacob promised the Cullens were different but you can't blame me for having doubts.

"Knock, knock," Jacob's voice came from the other side of the door as I turned a page of my book. I'd been reading for a while now.

"No boys allowed," I retorted.

"Luckily, I'm not a boy," he said smugly as he opened the door and leaned on the door frame with ease. "I'm a man."

"Oh, sure," I rolled my eyes but I secretly agreed with him. Jacob chuckled and looked around curiously.

"Wow. This place is a mess." Oh wow. I never even said he could come in and he shoots down my room.

But looking around, I saw he was unfortunately right. The bed was unmade as usual, some plush animals were laying around on the bed and floor along with books here and there. Not to mention the pieces of clothing that were scattered around, even a sock hanging off my lamp. I didn't know if they were clean or dirty but I hope he failed to notice the bra hanging off the knob of my closet. I had managed to replace a lot of my stuff that I couldn't bring with from the South with money that I had saved up, so all in all, I managed to make myself completely at home.

"It's not messy," I protested, folding my arms stubbornly. "It's...strategically placed." I mean, come on, it wasn't that bad. I had seen worse, way worse. I had a cousin who would always eat in his room and let's just say he didn't always throw away what he didn't finish. There's a reason Rotten Food isn't a scent for Deodorant.

"That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard," he took a bite of a sandwich that he had in his hand.

"It is not! Uh, Artists can be very messy. It makes them feel inspired and in tune with their creative spirits."

"I take back what I said. That's the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"You weren't even invited in here," I said, self-consciously picking up a few clothes and putting them in the dirty clothes pile...at least, I think that was the dirty clothes pile. "Did you want something or did you just come in here to mock my rooming habits?"

"Can't an alpha check in on one of his wolves?" he took another bite.

"No. Not when he's being suspiciously...suspicious," I watched him warily. He grinned widely.

"Get ready. It's time to go." Oh, an hour already passed. So he comes in, makes a few jokes and then tells me. Jerk.

"Fine, fine."

Jacob went downstairs and after grabbing my zorries, I hopped down the stairs to meet him and Leah outside in the rain. Jacob vanished into some bushes and I followed Leah to another part to strip and phase. Leah's gray form came into my view as soon as I shifted and I trotted after her happily.

'So, how far are we going?' I asked, yawning as Jacob's massive russet body approached. Wow. He was impressive. I had seen him before but my small body looked harmless compared to his powerful one. Luckily he'd never know my admiration thanks to my shield.

'Fairly far,' he replied in my head. 'Just keep up.'

'Wait for me,' Noah came through some bushes and I wagged my tail happily whiel Leah smiled at him mentally. Like Jacob, Noah looked strong. His body was the color of dark silver, smoke almost and his legs were darker.

'Good. You're here,' Jacob acknowledged him. 'We all ready?' He looked at all of us for confirmation and then took off at a quick pace.

We passed through an older part of the forest but a younger part as well. It looked as though the trees had been cut down maybe a decade ago but were now prospering once again. Once over the treaty line, the landscape was a tad bit newer to me. Jacob had showed Noah and myself the trails on the vampires' side but Jacob kept us both on the Reservation when we weren't escorted by him for patrol. He was definitely paranoid about us attacking the Cullens. I guess imprinting on a half vampire does that to you. I would admit, there was no telling how I would react to being in close proximity to vampires I wasn't allowed to kill.

Instinct could scream at me but then again, I could have massive control.

'Hey, Jakers,' I said mentally. 'What's this imprint of yours like? Can't say I've never heard of a half vampire, but I've never met one personally.'

A mental image of her entered my mind. She looked around nine or ten and she had these perfect little bronze curls and a rosy face. She looked more human than a vampire but she also looked inhuman at the same time. Then again, only wolves ever really noticed that taste of immortal beings. All in all, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous over her getting a guy like Jake. Why I was beginning to see my Alpha this way though, I didn't understand.

'She's very sweet,' he told me. 'She loves the pack and she's excited to meet you and Noah.' I didn't let the slight resentment in his voice go unnoticed. He was unhappy about something but what it was, I couldn't say.

'Watch out for her power,' Leah advised. 'Physical contact allows her to speak with you mentally.'

'Creepy,' I shuddered.

'It's not creepy, Leah,' Jacob let out a low growl. 'It's her own special gift.'

'Sounds a little invasive to me,' I muttered and it was the honest truth. I mean, come on. A pretty little girl walking up to you, touching you and you hear her voice without her lips moving. I'm sorry, but that sounds like horror movie material.

'Shut up, Luna!' Jacob took a sharp turn and snapped at my tail. I dodged him in time, laughing. Someone was defensive about their imprint.

'I'm just saying! Can't I have an opinion?' I said. 'It's not like I'm gonna go in there and make the kid cry.' Jacob snarled and kept running.

'You'd better not. Anyways, here we are.'

Jacob slowed into some bushes with Noah and I heard them shifting. I quickly phased back and dressed, peeking out of the trees for a glimpse. Holy shit.

A massive white manor came into view with old cedar trees in the yard. It was an ageless, picture perfect home and the only downside to it...was that vampire stench floated toward us. It was like the clothes all over again which I seem to remember, were still sitting on our porch. Jacob better return them or burn them. Those were the only options. Noah joined me to get a look at it.

"Cool," he muttered. "It's the crypt." A hand came on our shoulders.

"Keep control of yourselves," Jacob told us. "The Cullens will be on guard as well, but I want this to go well. These vampires are not the enemy."

"Don't worry, Jakers," I waved him off. "We're super chill."

"Yeah," Noah agreed. "We have better control than you think. They won't be in a threatening position and they don't smell as bad as human drinkers. For all we know, this is the start of a beautiful friendship between Cupeno Wolves and Veggie-Head Vampires. Shall we applaud?" Noah and I clapped while laughing.

"Leah just had to bring friends home," Jacob glared at both of us. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

* * *

**A/N: So, as you can see, the attraction is beginning to build but the petty bickering continues. The next chapter, we see the Cullens. Please review! It lets me know I'm doing okay. Oh, and that privy by Second Beach? It's horrible! People can be so disgusting. I mean, some stuff does not get on the walls by itself.**

**Lots of love and Luna Goo! Review!**


	7. Cryptic Warnings

********

A/N: This took me a while but I could give you a nice range of excuses but I doubt you're interested. In any case, thank you for the reviews! They always make me happy and let me know that people are liking the story. Let me know of spelling mistakes as usual and flames ignored.

**Dislcaimer: I don't own one, not even one twilight character. Okay? It's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

_I am unwritten,  
can't read my mind, I'm undefined.  
I'm just beginning, pen's in my hand,  
Ending unplanned._

"Unwritten" ~ Natasha Bedingfield

* * *

Luna POV

Stepping up the stairs of the Cullens' porch, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, as if an enemy were near and something huge was about to happen. Anticipation. If there was an attack, my best shot was using the fat-ass alpha as a shield, grabbing Noah and Leah and hightailing it out of there. I steeled myself and kept behind Jacob, ready for anything. The door opened and I flinched as the smell shot out. A tall blond male vampire with the usual handsome face, looked out at us and smiled kindly at Jacob. That was new.

I had never seen that type of smile on a vampire. No, it was either sadistic or malevolent. Never kind. He had golden eyes, too, which looked a lot different from the crimson orbs I usually faced when it was normal vampires.

"Hello, Jacob, we've been waiting," he spoke with an ever so slight British accent floating on his vowels.

"Yeah," Jacob smiled. "This is Luna and Noah. Guys, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I gasped dramatically and pointed at him.

"It's a redcoat!" The vampire blinked in surprise at my sudden outburst and then, actually smiled again, this time in amusement. Jacob slapped a hand over my mouth and smiled sheepishly at the vampire.

"Sorry, Carlisle," he apologized.

"It's perfectly alright, Jacob," Carlisle chuckled. "Why don't you call come in? Esme made food for all of you if you're hungry." Jacob grabbed my shirt and pulled me deeper into the smell, followed by the others. I managed to glance at Noah and saw he had closed the distance between him and Leah, keeping a tight grip around her waist. We came to a more open area and I saw eight others. I didn't fail to notice the stiff postures and the cautious looks.

"Noah, Luna, this is the Cullen family," Jacob said rigidly. "You met Carlisle at the door. This is Esme, his wife and the rest of their family. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee."

Finally, I got a good look at them and took in each face, etching it into my memory. But only one person caught my notice. Renesmee was identical to the image in Jacob's head but even more flawless in person. She carefully walked up and Jacob, who as he became aware of her movements, pushed me behind him and hugged her. Not in an inappropriate way, just in a way that screamed 'imprint'.

Okay, that made me feel a bit...I don't know...irritated. Which was weird and puzzling. I mean, Renesmee wasn't my enemy or anything. She wasn't even threatening me. She was Jacob's imprint and that made her pack. For some reason, I did not like that at all. She sure was pretty and compared to her, I felt incredibly insignificant. Ew. I hate that feeling especially when it's to a girl who is a lot younger than me...she was what, four? She could pass for ten but seemed a lot more mature than that.

"Pleasure to meet you," Noah offered, taking my attention away from my alpha and _that girl_. I didn't fail to miss the tense tone in his voice, or the wolfish hair threatening to sprout out of his arms. He was having a harder time than I was.

"The pleasure is ours," Esme said sweetly. Seth decided to break the tension.

"So, before Noah or Luna phase and kill people, why don't we make sure the food won't be harmed and eat it first?" he suggested. Smooth.

"It's on the table in the dining room," Esme laughed softly. Jacob pushed me at Seth who took me with him.

"You haven't tasted food until you've tasted a vampire's cooking," Seth informed me.

"Vampires cook?" I raised a brow. Oh, wow. I can just picture Jerome DeBarbarac sitting in my kitchen with a large pan and a stew filled with various body parts. Not to mention, his apron says 'Bite the Cook'. Seth nodded and pointed to food which didn't seem so appealing with the surrounding smell. But hey, I'm a wolf and a wolf has got to eat. I suppose I could look past the eternal war between vampire and werewolf that would alter the fate of all mankind and appease my appetite.

Seth made a plate of food and pushed it into my arms.

"Eat it," he said. "You'll like it. Trust me." He sat down with his own plate and I took the seat next to him, making sure to face myself to the enterance of the dining room. Though I didn't like Rafael, he did give good advice. Never show your back to an enemy. Always know the bigger predator. Renesmee walked in and sat on one side of Seth. At least she didn't smell as bad as the others but that didn't change the glares I sent her way. She seemed more interested in talking with Seth though and completely ignored me.

But not for long. She turned to me, not paying my glares any heed. Her brown eyes went over me, as if measuring me up. The hair on the back of my neck rose as she finally met my line of sight and then opened her mouth to speak.

"I hope we can be good friends, Miss Dantes," she said, her tone bland. She stared, not like day dream staring, like intent staring. It was driving me up the wall and in any moment, I would spontaneously combust.

"Staring is considered rude," I growled when I couldn't take it anymore.

"My apologies," she held up a hand in surrender. "It's just...I fail to see what my Jacob is so careful about." Her Jacob?

"Careful?" I repeated.

"He's treating you like you're actually a threat to us," she said bluntly. I could feel the fangs forming in my mouth and probably would have attacked if Seth hadn't stomped a heavy foot on mine underneath the table. Oweee...

"What makes you think I'm not?" I gritted my teeth.

"You're not as large as the others," she answered. "And you seem quite young. You're unlikely to be a threat."

Little know-it-all. I couldn't understand how she could sit there and tell me I'm no threat when I kill vampires for a living. Or how she could tell me I seem young when she's friggin four years old. I didn't even know why she was being so...candid. Did she understand that frank honesty could get her killed or was she trying to get a rise out of me? Her eyes were wide and innocent but I could smell it. The dislike. She didn't like me.

"Renesmee..." I jumped as a male voice came up and turned sharply to the dining room entrance and saw the bronze-haired male. Edward. He eyed me, much like she did, only I knew why. He probably heard what was going on and would protect her if needed.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Sometimes it's the unlikely threats, that are the threats," he stated. "And you need to be careful with how bluntly honest you are, sweetheart. It tends to anger the wrong people. You should apologize."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Dantes," Renesmee looked at me and I twitched. I pushed my plate over to Seth.

"I lost my appetite," I muttered and walked toward the door, pressing myself against the wall as far as I could away from Edward who watched amusedly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. "Are you normally this paranoid?"

"No! Should I be?" I asked in alarm, Renesmee forgotten.

"No, not at all."

"I bet I should be," I looked for an escape route. "That's probably why that food is there! To fatten us up before you all decide to eat us and I'm probably delicious!"

"Doubtful," Edward grinned. "You don't smell all that appealing."

"I'm watching you, Edward," I made a motion with my fingers from my eyes to him. "Like a hawk." I glanced into the living room and spotted Noah shifting his weight from foot to foot uncomfortably. He was okay, for now. I looked at Edward once more whose gaze hadn't left me. "See ya, vamp."

"Bye, mutt," he said cheekily. I growled and slipped outside, gasping for air gratefully. Oh man, my nose would fall off soon. No wonder Leah said it was something you had to get used to...over a long period of time.

My cell rang at that moment and I took it out of my pocket to see who it was. Mom? Embry? Quil? My sister? No.

_Alexa Weld_

The other female shapeshifter in my pack who never liked me. I lifted it to my ear.

"Uh, hello?"

"_Dantes_," Alexa sounded hurried and distressed unlike the normal snobby tone.

"What do you want, Alexa?" I frowned. If she called to yell at me, I swear I would do something rash. I wasn't her pack anymore.

"_Rafael's lost it_," she told me. "_He's doing things that aren't natural for an Alpha_."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" I snorted in response.

"_Look, I don't have much time, so just listen_," she snapped harshly.

"I'm listening," I grunted.

"_Watch your back because something bad is coming_." With that, I heard the dial tone. I stared at my phone for the longest time in complete confusion.

"That's not vague," I muttered sarcastically.

"What's not vague?" Noah's voice said from behind me and I turned to see a pale as well as sickly looking face. "Please tell me. Just talk. Distract me from the smell so I don't puke all over the vampire's pretty green grass even though it all might blend in." Ew.

"Alexa called," I said and he looked surprised.

"That's a good distraction," he nodded as if to tell me to continue.

"She said Rafael's lost it and that I need to watch my back because something bad is coming," I closed my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. "Why would Alexa call and say that?"

"Maybe it's a warning," Noah suggested thoughtfully.

"Not likely," I shook my head. "Alexa would sooner die than warn me of impending danger. She hates me, remember?"

"People change, Lulu," Noah shrugged. "Besides, it's too far to go for a joke and you know, Alexa, she has no sense of humor whatsoever. She's a snippy, selfish bitch who's more intent on what will work in her benefit and I doubt bothering you from hundreds of miles away will benefit her in the least."

"Then what could Rafael do that would make her call me?" Noah grimaced.

"Life just got very complicated," he rubbed his face. "First vampires and now this."

"Don't worry," I sighed. "Maybe it's nothing."

"It's not nothing, Luna," Noah looked at me solemnly. "It's something and no doubt, it's big. Just do as she said. Watch your back. I doubt Rafael will come up here but it won't hurt just to be on the lookout."

"Rafael's gone homicidal," I sulked. I couldn't imagine how my leaving would make him freak out and want me dead.

"More like suicidal," Noah said. "He could attack you up here, but I don't think he realizes Jacob and the others will jump in to protect you. Even these vampires will. He'd die before he got within a hundred yards of you. Once Jacob, Leah and Seth come out, we have to tell them. We'll be prepared and that's all we can do, unless Alexa calls again."

Alexa calls again...just what I needed. New friends, new territory, vampires, a half vampire who didn't like me and something bad coming my way. I was going to start panicking in two seconds.

"Tuchily," Noah put a hand on my shoulder, using the Cupeno name my mother had given to me when I was still a child. He continued in the Cupeno language smoothly. "It's going to be alright."

"I know, Iswet," I smirked, using his own name. While my name meant Hummingbird, his meant Wolf. You wonder if his mother knew he would shift. The only reason I got Hummingbird was due to the fact I couldn't stay still for three seconds.

"Hey, you two!" We turned to see Seth, Jacob and Leah walking out of the house finally. I glanced at Noah who nodded. We'd wait until tonight to really say anything to them. The moment was too tense for now.

"What are you two talking about?" Seth asked.

"Oh, how we're gonna give Jakers a Cupeno name," I lied brightly, though it was sort of the truth. I'd really been going through potential names for him. "Even though he's Quileute. Consider it one of those honor things."

"You got something in mind?" Noah inquired. I smirked.

"Yup. Tutumenish." Noah chuckled.

"What's it mean?" Jacob's eyes narrowed. Noah and I grinned at him simultaneously.

"Stupid."

* * *

********

**A/N: Hee-hee. It really does mean Stupid. I call my brother-in-law that all the time but then he calls me lame so...you can imagine how much we bicker. I hope you liked Renesmee and Edward. I don't like Renesmee, well, I like her on some level, just not the idea of her being with Jacob. Imprinting sucks! That's probably what this entire story is based on. There will be a lot more of the Cullens, I swear. Probably even in the next chapter. Review! Please review! I want more. I reply to everyone and if I forgot to reply to anyone, I'm sorry!**

**Lots of love! Now go review and tell me what you think! No flames! Criticism accepted and loved!**


	8. Magically Manipulated Romance

**A/N: Happy October peoples! Here's chappie 8. We have Sam in here and part of it does have Jacob's POV. As usual, let me know of spelling mistakes and enjoy the chapter! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Keep it up! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_And when it rains, on this side of town it touches, everything.  
Just say it again and mean it. We don't miss a thing.  
You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest hole.  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason you don't see the sun anymore. _

_"When it Rains" ~ Paramore_

* * *

Luna's POV

Jacob sat in the big armchair in the living room, looking deep in thought. Noah and I had spilled the beans about Alexa the next day as soon as Embry and Quil came over to the house to hear it, too. Jacob didn't yell or glare, he just sat down and fell silent. I prepared myself for a screaming fit just in case. The others hadn't made any comments either so, while Noah sat patiently on the couch, I spun around like a bored teenager in a desk chair next to him.

"Why the hell didn't you two say something yesterday?" Jacob finally spoke and he didn't sound all that pleased.

"Sorry, boss," Noah grimaced. "It was a tense day yesterday, meeting the Cullens and all. Plus, we were absorbing it ourselves."

"Alright," Jacob began carefully and without anger. Good, he wasn't going hold a grudge against us for not telling him right away. "She said: 'something bad'. What could that mean?" I kept spinning around, thinking of possibilities. Knowing Rafael, it could have various meanings. He would think of something and it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Rafael is gonna make a little trip to see us?" I suggested.

"He's not that stupid," Leah disagreed. "He'd sooner send someone."

"None of the others would be strong enough," Noah put in. "Well, there's Trevor, but he was one of the good guys. There's no one else he can send. Look, all we can really do, is wait, Jake, and hope that whoever does come, we can take them on." Jacob walked up and grabbed the back of the desk chair when it came his way. It stopped my spinning quite suddenly and sent me to the floor with a thud.

"Ow!"

"You're on patrol, Lu, with me," Jacob said, smirking down at me. Jerk. "After patrol, we're gonna go tell Sam what's going on. We'll tell the Cullens later."

"Why do we gotta tell the leeches-'scuse me, the Cullens about it?" I complained. I guess the Cullens weren't so bad. It's not like they tried to kill us yesterday. I didn't stay very long though. Maybe if I waited a few more minutes, Edward would have made his move.

"Because, they're our friends," Jacob said. "Now go phase. I'll be out in a sec."

"Sure, sure," I mimicked his low, condescending tone, making the others snicker. I scrambled out when Jacob made a sudden movement toward me to scare me off and headed for the forest. Meeting Sam would be interesting. I couldn't wait to see his reaction of me or rather, his reaction to Leah's imprinting.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Noah's and Luna's past was turning out to be a lot more trouble than I thought. Didn't matter though. I wasn't about to let some other guy try anything on one of my wolves or my turf. As I exited the house, a familiar sandy dog trotted out of the forest with a fluffy, wagging tail, trotting circles around me. I almost smiled to see her. No one was denying that Luna was small and she looked more like someone's large dog than a fearsome wolf. However, if you told it to her face, I know for a fact that she'd bite you. She'd never hear it from me, but I thought she was kind of adorable in wolf form.

Luna had this poofy sand-colored fur and one of her ears flopped over. Anybody who ran into her would never take her as a threat...at least until she got into her 'Killer Character' as she put it.

"Alright, let's go," I told her.

When you run with Luna, it's virtually silent in your head. She has a shield like Bella and so, most of the time, you don't know what she's thinking or where she is. You only know she's there because you can still feel her wolf.

As soon as we finished, we phased back and ended up in front of a familiar house. I remembered back when all of the pack used to hang out here for Emily's cooking, back when I was still Sam's beta and before he threatened to kill Bella. That seemed like a lifetime ago. At least we were all on somewhat good terms now. I glanced at Luna and saw her staring at the house as if she were willing it to burn or something.

"Something wrong?" I asked, jerking slightly on her backwards baseball cap.

"Yup," she nodded. "It's really serious. It's very wrong."

"What?" I looked around, expecting an enemy. "What's wrong?"

"...your face," she shuddered.

"Wow. You're such a comedian." I rolled my eyes and she only smiled. The kid was witty, I'd give her that much. "Come on." I had a feeling I knew why she'd been staring at the house that way.

Something I could never get was Luna and Leah. They were best friends and inseparable. I didn't understand how the two could stand each other when one was bitchy, bitter, cold and intolerant and the other was overly-friendly, hyper, loud and insane. You would have thought Leah would have long since bitten Luna's head off or Luna would have annoyed Leah to death, but no. They were protective of each other and Luna hated Sam with a passion. She loved that Leah was happy now but she could never seem to stand that fact that someone had hurt Leah at some point in time.

Perhaps I should be more worried about Luna killing Sam than the Cullens. The possibility just became very likely.

I knocked on the door and Emily's scarred face peeked out at us. She smiled.

"Hello, Jacob," she greeted me. "It's good to see you. You brought a friend?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "This is Luna."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna, I'm Emily," Emily offered a hand and to my surprise, Luna shook it and completely ignored the scars, unlike most people who stared.

"It's a pleasure," Luna said politely. Why couldn't she be polite to me, the little buttsniff.

"We were hoping to speak to Sam," I said. "Is he in?"

"Sure, he's in the living room with Jared and Paul," Emily confirmed. "Come on in."

Following Emily, I became aware of Luna's proximity to me. She was holding on to the edge of my shirt as if she were unsure or frightened. I guessed it was the former. Last time I checked, Luna was one of those people who jumped right in when she was afraid. We turned into the living room and Sam looked up from the TV. He opened his mouth to speak but his eyes were for Luna. They narrowed and I knew he caught her scent. Paul and Jared had looked over as well.

"Easy, Sam," I pushed Luna behind me. "Just came to talk."

"Who is that?" Paul asked curiously.

"_Your impending doom_," Luna said in a real spooky voice and peeked around me. I resisted the urge to laugh at Paul's expression.

"This is Luna," I introduced her. "She's Leah's new best friend."

"Leah's back?" My words piqued Sam's interest.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Long story. Ask her about it later though I doubt she wants to talk to you very much."

"Fine," Sam relented but he looked at Luna again. "But it looks like there are other female wolves as well as packs. Where'd she come from?"

"...California," I said reluctantly. "Leah brought Luna and a male, Noah, home. Noah is Leah's imprint."

"She imprinted?" Sam jumped up and strangely, rage filled his face.

"That's not why I came to talk," I said warily. Sam looked like he wanted to interrogate me right there but motioned for me to continue. His knuckles were white as he gripped the arm of the couch. "Luna's and Noah's prior alpha, could cause us some problems. I was just coming to tell you to be on guard."

"What kind of problems?" Jared inquired.

"We don't know," I shook my head. "But one of their old packmates called and warned us that the alpha's lost it and something bad is coming. Right now, all we know, is that he wants Luna dead. Possibly Leah and Noah, too."

"What did you do?" Paul looked at Luna and that was the first time I saw Luna look...guilty or upset. I still hadn't asked what happened back in the Cupeno Territory, but I did know that it was bad.

"Does it really matter?" I scoffed. "From what I've heard, their prior alpha is a controlling bastard. He's trying to kill three of my wolves and I don't give a care on why. I'm not asking you to help, I'm only warning you to keep an eye on your own pack members so no one gets killed, alright?" Sam nodded at me.

"If you need help, we're here," he told me and cocked his head. "Did Embry or Seth imprint on her?" My eyes widened and Luna gagged theatrically.

"No," I shook my head.

"I'll have to call Leah later," Sam said quietly and Luna grunted.

"And I'll have to disconnect the phone," she whispered under her breath so Sam wouldn't hear. I almost chuckled.

"And here we thought Leah was the only female and just a fluke," Sam muttered and Luna lunged. I barely grabbed her in time.

"Don't you dare call Leah a fluke!" she screeched. "I'll kill you and use your intestines and a freaking jump rope!" Paul and Jared jumped up in surprise, ready to take her on and I think Sam was too shocked to move.

"Bye, guys!" I grinned nervously and dragged Luna out the door and down the street.

* * *

Luna's POV

Jacob wrestled me out the door of Sam and Emily's roughly and managed to get me part way down the street before I finally calmed down. He grunted as he set me on my feet and pushed me forward so I wouldn't make a last minute decision and turn around to go tear Sam apart.

"Geeze, chill Lu," he said. "He didn't mean 'fluke' in a bad way."

"I guess," I sulked, straightening my shirt. "I just think that Sister's been hurt enough by that guy."

"She _is_ over that, you know?" Jacob told me. "She's got Noah, now."

"A pain that deep, you never get over," I retorted. "I mean, if a guy promised me forever and then just threw it back in my face by falling for my best friend, I would be the biggest bitch this side of the US." I knew I would be. I never blamed Leah once for any bitterness she held and I still wouldn't if she one day took it out on me.

"He couldn't help it," Jacob still defended Sam. "He imprinted."

"Imprinted!" I let out a laugh without humor. "Oh, please. What a joke. I swear, imprinting is a big fat lie." I hated imprinting. I always would. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Imprinting is not a lie," he said firmly. "Sam and Emily. Jared and Kim. Paul and my sister. Quil and Claire. Me and Renesmee. Noah and Leah. It's not a lie."

"Uh, yeah it is," I glared at nothing in particular.

"Then how is it a lie?" he demanded.

"It's a magically manipulated romance," I said sharply. "A lie. I mean, come on. Do you really think that Sam would have ever looked at Emily without that stupid imprint? Would Jared and Paul have ever looked at Kim and your sister? How about you and Quil? Would you have looked at babies without some unseen force deciding it for you? Hell, I doubt Noah would have looked at Leah." I hated saying anything against Leah and Noah like that, but imprinting to me...was unfair.

Jacob stopped walking and I turned to him. His expression was unreadable as he stared at me.

"It's your guaranteed happiness, Luna," he sounded incredulous. "Who doesn't want that?"

"Me," I smirked. "I don't want someone to imprint on me and stay with me because I'm their imprint. I want someone to _choose_ to be with me and stay there not because of an imprint...but because they want to, as a person. I want the real thing. I want to know that my love is strong on its own, not because of supernatural enhancements."

"And if you imprinted on someone?" Jacob asked me.

"I would let him go," I admitted. "I would have to. I wouldn't do something to someone I don't want done on myself. It wouldn't be my choice to love him and I would be lying to myself as well as him, if I chose to go through with it. That's just how I see it. I guess I'm being selfish but I just don't like imprinting...anywho, I smell lunch. Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Jacob nodded. He followed me slowly and I wondered if I was right in saying those things to him. He did ask and I merely gave him the answer I had.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you all liked this chapter. The Cullens return in the next and the romance begins to build between Jacob and Luna. Please review! I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter or not. Let me know what you think. Criticism accepted. Flames used to make my hot chocolate as the cold rolls in.**

**And once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed to this point!**


	9. HoboMoochers and Dog Whistles

**A/N: Late...as usual. Thank you for the faves and the reviews! I've been on a high but unfortunately, it seems like updates are gonna be seriously irregular. But they will always be coming, including fluff and all that fun stuff. Keep the reviews coming! It lets me know I'm doing something right!**

**Disclaimer: I own lots of stuff...but not twilight. That will always be Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

_Oh, my life, is changing everyday,  
In every possible way.  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems.  
'Cause you're a dream to me.  
Dream to me..._

"Dreams" ~ The Cranberries

* * *

Luna's POV

The sound of an alarm blaring in my ear was my first signal that it was time to get up. Ew. I barely slept last night since I couldn't get the look Jacob gave me out of my head. For crying out loud, you'd think my opinion about imprinting wouldn't matter that much. But then another thought came. Since when did I even own an alarm clock? I didn't, not that I could recall anyways. I lifted out a single fist and slammed down, relishing the crunching sound that stupid clock made.

"I killed you. Die," I mumbled and turned over.

"Luna!" Leah's voice screeched. "You did not just smash that clock!"

"Meh." I ducked under my pillow to muffle her yelling. She did this yelling thing a lot. Rarely was it directed at me but...hey, best friend or not, you adapt and tune her out. Unless you picked up the words 'Sam', 'vampire' or 'food'.

"Get your lazy ass up, Luna," Leah barked.

"Alright, alright," I said. "Just stop with the screaming." Leah walked out when I finally stood. Jacob said we were going to the Cullens today to warn them about Rafael. With a grunt, I made my way downstairs to eat breakfast and spotted Jacob sitting at the table talking with Noah.

He was also eating our food.

"Yo! Hobo-Moocher! Don't you like live somewhere else with your own food?" I demanded as I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl. He turned to me and looked ready to said something snarky back, however, he stopped short and stared at me.

"You trying something new with your hair?" he asked. "Or did you borrow this look from a troll doll?"

"Bite me." I rolled my eyes. So I came down without grooming down the bedhead, it's not a crime.

"I would but I'm worried you might infect me with something," he joked.

"Yeah, it's called good looks and skill," I sat down with my bowl. "You could use some."

"Oh, really?" he looked at me wickedly. "Apparently, I've got more than enough. I've seen you staring at me." I choked on my breakfast and gave him a dark look, making him laugh.

"You wish!" Truth was, I had. If the guy actually wore a shirt around, it wouldn't be a problem. Not to mention, he had his charming moments. Jacob Black was any girl's dream guy and looking at him now, I was beginning to realize that if this went on much longer...I'd be a puddle of Luna Goo at his feet. However, Jacob had an imprint so why I was even contemplating this, was pure denial and wishful thinking. Stupid imprints. Better to keep up the petty bickering and push him away before someone gets hurt.

"So, I've been thinking," Jacob began. "You said there are other packs, right?"

"Yeah," Noah and I said simultaneously.

"Could Rafael call one of them to come?" Jacob asked and I snorted.

"The closest is in Pioche," I told him. "Their Alpha, Connor, wouldn't do a favor for Rafael. He hates Rafael with a passion and would sooner help me if it meant making Raff pissed off."

"You see," Noah said. "Rafael's imprint, Bethany, is Connor's ex-girlfriend."

"Alright," Jacob sighed. "What about the others?"

"We aren't close to the others," Noah shook his head. "Besides Rafael, Luna only has one other serious enemy and Raff would have to be insane to contact him." I shuddered.

"Who is it?" Jacob inquired.

"Vampire, Jerome DeBarbarac," Noah said. "The story goes that way back, when the first Omega was born, Nawishmal, she was the Tribe's Princess and held in extreme high regard. When she imprinted on Jerome, the Tribe still stood behind her. However, he was disgusted and stuff, so, it turned into a whole war between the two. She loved him because of that imprint and yet, she had to continue fighting him because he would attack the tribe. Could you imagine fighting Renesmee?"

"No," Jacob said quietly.

"Well, there you go," Noah gave a slight wave of his hand. "It was a mess. It was pretty clear Jerome was doing it to torment her. Nawishmal ended up marrying one of the wolves in her pack, and after she gave birth to her daughter, Jerome appeared. There was a huge showdown between the Pack and Jerome's Coven. Nawishmal was killed in the battle but Jerome made a promise. He would kill every Omega once they've ensured an heir or rather, had a kid...to continue his hunt for centuries to come."

"...That's sick," Jacob scowled. "What's it got to do with the Brat?"

"Luna is Nawishmal's descendant," Noah told him. "Her last _Wolf_descendant. Since Nawishmal had quite the Legacy as a heroine of battling her own imprint to save the tribe, Luna was like a dream come true for the Council. They thought the Omega died out with the last pack since no one phased for a hundred years or something. So, with Luna, there was still hope."

"Should I be expecting this Jerome to come up here and eat her or something?" Jacob asked in irritation. "Because as annoying as she gets, I might actually mind."

"Aw, you care about me," I teased.

"Only in your dreams, Luna," he stuck a hand in my face and looked at Noah expectantly.

"As far as we know, he is unaware that she even moved," Noah answered. "Besides, Luna can take him one-on-one. Last time, he double-teamed her with a female that Luna managed to kill." I frowned at my cereal with that thought, the flash of the memory of that night hitting me full on. However, a hand abruptly stopped it as Noah patted my head affectionately.

"So," Jacob began and I met his gaze. "Your ancestor was a princess and a heroine..."

"That's right, Jakers," I said, looking at him down my nose arrogantly. "From now on, you may address me as 'Your Royal Highness'."

"'Your Royal Pain' is more accurate," he responded. "Besides, I don't see anything princess-y or heroic about you. I'm beginning to wonder what happened to the bloodline."

"Why you-"

"Knock it off, both of you," Leah came over. "You're ruining my appetite. We already have to go see the Bloodsuckers today and I don't need you two getting on my nerves already when their smell does the job quite thoroughly."

"Stop calling them Bloodsuckers," Jacob snapped. "They're our friends and allies. Just remember, they've been treating us like family and my imprint is one of their own."

"Do you think I give a shit?" she retorted. "Just finish eating and try not to choke when you're inhaling it."

"You're a bitch, Leah," Jacob grumbled. Noah growled in response only to have Jacob ignore him.

After a shower and once in wolf form, Leah and I shot ahead, leaving Jacob and Noah in the dust or...damp-mossy dirt which covered most of the forest floor hear. Luckily, I hadn't stepped on any banana slugs hiding in the foliage and I hoped I never would. I could imagine entering human form and having sticky hands with slug guts all over them.

_'Lovely image, Luna,'_ Leah groaned and I realized my shield wasn't fully up.

_'Oops. Did I think that out loud?'_ I said innocently, running around a large tree at top speed. _'You have to admit though, it would be so gross. Those things get huge!'_

Honestly, this area was so much different from the land surrounding the Cupeno Territory. That was dry, hot and it could be occasionally cold, mainly when you got closer to the ocean. Running into a rattlesnake was more likely than stepping on a slug.

After putting my clothes on in the forest in front of the Cullens house, I followed the others to the house, preparing for yet another encounter with the Cullen Family. Renesmee came running out and I grunted as she flung herself at my Alpha, still confused as to why it bothered me so.

"Come on in," she said happily. "I'm glad you're here Jacob."

"Thanks, Nessie," Jacob said gently. "But I need to speak to Carlisle first."

"Grandpa Carlisle is in his office," she offered.

"Sure," Jacob grinned at her and we walked in. The smell hit me once again but not as hard as when we first came. Oh no. It was growing on me. What a drag. "You guys hang out in the living room. I'm gonna go talk to Carlisle."

"Whatever," Leah grabbed Noah's and my hands and pulled us into the living room while Jacob went upstairs to find the doctor. "Morning, Leeches."

"Morning, Mutt," Rosalie answered instantly and glared at the three of us. "Why are you even here?" Oh, wow, she's not rude. Not at all. Note sarcasm.

"Alpha needed to talk to your Leader," Leah said, plopping down on the couch. "Pack problems and all. We decided to come along and torment your noses for a while." It wasn't doing any favors for my nose, either. Besides, the reason we came was to continue getting to know the vampires. However, the only one who managed to strike up a conversation was Alice and it was with Leah.

"Awesome! I'm glad you guys are here!" the big one, Emmett, rushed into the room maybe ten minutes after we arrived.

"That's one of us," Rosalie grimaced.

"Come on, babe, don't be like that" Emmett cooed at her. "I just want to see if this works."

"If what works?" Leah raised a brow and Emmett held up something small and silver. "A whistle?"

"A dog whistle," Emmett said, waggling his eyebrows in amusement and then he raised it to his lips.

Suddenly, my entire head throbbed with pain and my face met the hard wood floor of the Cullens house. I held my ears and could barely comprehend the cold arms now lifting me up as the sound stopped. What just happened? I saw Leah nearby with Noah's head on her lap and she fluttered over him helplessly while he moaned in pain.

"Luna? Are you alright?" I looked up at Edward and Esme leaning over me with concern on their faces.

"Ugh..." I moaned, still managing to cling to my melodramatic personality. "I'm dying..."

"Luna!" Esme looked horrified now. If my head didn't hurt so much, I might have laughed right there.

"What the hell's going on?" Jacob was down the stairs with Carlisle pretty quick.

"It worked," Emmett eyed his new toy in awe. "The Dog Whistle actually worked."

"It didn't work on Leah," Alice remarked, looking at Noah and I worriedly. "Or Jacob, if it went that far."

"You blow that thing again and I'll tear your arm off!" Leah scowled at Emmett with fury.

"Noted," he grinned unrepentantly at her. Cheeky bastard. Who would have thought that big powerful wolves would be rendered useless with a simple little thing like a dog whistle? Maybe we could use it on Rafael.

"You didn't hear the whistle, Leah?" Carlisle asked with interest.

"No," Leah shook her head and Noah managed to sit up, looking extremely cranky.

"Just proves that Cupeno Wolves have better hearing than Quileutes," he muttered. Obviously but sometimes, hearing at different ranges than normal people isn't so cool.

"Hey," Rosalie said angelically. "Maybe you should blow it again to see if it works on the Alpha Mutt."

"No!" Noah, Leah and I cried simultaneously as I found myself gripping Esme's waist in fear. Oh, how demeaning. My reputation as a wolf who defeats vampires was so down the toilet with this new event of physical contact.

"Rosalie, enough," Esme scolded, rubbing my back much like my Mother would when I was sick or needed comforting. Rosalie scoffed, flipped her blonde hair and sat back in her seat. Before we left, I'd have to make sure to pick Emmett's pocket and crush that damned thing to pieces.

"What about the news Jacob has brought us?" Edward decided to change the subject. I almost thanked him for getting the attention of Noah and myself. I hated being seen in a vulnerable state.

"Jacob is merely warning of us of a potential threat coming to the area," Carlisle informed the group.

"Threat?" Bella repeated.

"An enemy wolf," Jacob nodded. "We're fairly sure he wants Luna dead. Possibly Noah and Leah, too. If he does come, it's a good possibility we're going to have to destroy him."

"You'd kill your own kind?" Esme sounded horrified. "I'm sure he hasn't warranted that."

"Esme, I won't attack him unless he attacks one of mine," Jacob smiled at her. Little did she know, Rafael deserved whatever he got. The scar on my back proved it. He'd tried to kill Leah and if he tried again, I'd rip his throat out personally.

Rafael had never killed anyone besides vampires before so I knew, it was only right if we waited until he did decide to provoke an attack. Truth be told, I'd prefer it if he merely returned to his own territory peacefully and left me alone. However, knowing Rafael, once he got an idea in his head...it was hard to get him to change his mind.

"Well," Edward said. "If you need any help with the situation, you know where to find us."

"You bet," Emmett said enthusiastically. "Kicking wolf butt will be a great change." Leah shot him a dirty look.

"Uh, hello, wolves here," she pointed to us. "Is that how you see us? What's the big idea, you two-ton moron?"

"Enemy wolves, of course, Leah," Emmett chuckled. "Besides, I don't think I could hurt the tiny one there. It would be like kicking a puppy." I blinked and realized he was talking about me.

"Oh, yeah? Well, this puppy is gonna take that stupid whistle and shove it so far up your-" Noah covered my mouth while Emmett burst out laughing.

"We'll go now," Jacob nodded at them. "Thank you, Carlisle, everyone." Jacob pushed Leah and I out the door while Noah followed quite comfortably. Seems, he was getting used to the vampires. I guess I kind of was, too. They were growing on me and with how things were going, I was probably going to get very close to them. Wow, the council down South would kill me if they ever even heard the idea of being friends with vampires.

That night, I sat deeply in the couch beside Leah watching some movie that I could barely understand. It had some kind of plot...I think. We'd just had a lot of pizza and soda. My stomach was extremely happy at the moment and I didn't really want to move just yet. I'd have to digest for another couple of minutes...or hours.

"Hey," Leah said quietly. "...Are you okay?" I looked at her with my eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded confusedly. "Why? Did you poison the pizza or something?"

"No, you dork," she rolled her eyes. "You just don't seem very worried about Rafael. You've been walking around, making jokes as usual and not that I'm the sentimental type, but you're worrying me. Even Jacob's freaking out and so is Noah and the others."

"You know me, sister," I smiled at her. "I've always taken things by stride. I don't go for the where and the when, just the here and the now."

"Whatever you say," she sighed heavily.

"I'm fine, Sister," I stood up reluctantly. "I'm gonna hit the sack. It's been a really long day."

"Night."

I went upstairs and after getting settled in bed, I let the worry hit me, too. My Mom always used to complain about how I would never let anyone know if I was concerned or not. I didn't like to burden people with sadness, fear or anxiousness. One of the few times I'd cried in front of anybody was when Jerome attacked that night. It was a lot easier pretending everything was okay.

* * *

**A/N: So? Questions? Comments? The virtual throwing of the tomatoes? Please review!**


	10. Monsters Are Real

**A/N: Hiya. Been a while. Sorry. Been super busy but I got this out before the movie comes. Yay! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep it up! You guys rock. We have Alexa's POV here and some vital scenes. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so let me know if it's bad or not. I hope you all enjoy and I hope all of you are ready for New Moon! Midnight showing, here I come!**

**Disclaimer: I own no twilight characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I do, however, own all the OC's in this story.**

* * *

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
I know you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Missing" ~ Evanescence

* * *

Luna's POV

Shooting up in bed, I put a hand to my chest and gasped for air. Another dream. Stupid nightmares had been plaguing me for the past four days, since Alexa's call. Pesky and often painful memories tend to bite you in the butt during a bad dream. There had been no action whatsoever and the entire pack was on edge, waiting for something to happen. I was tempted to call Alexa back but if there was a chance of Rafael finding out, I feared for Alexa's life.

Swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, my bare feet met cold hardwood floors. After slipping on my favorite froggy slippers, I headed downstairs to find something to calm myself. Food did that fairly well and so, I went straight for the kitchen that was dimly lit by a corner nightlight. I began digging through the cupboards for something that seemed appealing. Given how the guys were complete and total pigs, all the good stuff was gone, leaving only the second-rate snacks. I swear, I needed to keep my own hidden stash in my room. However, given how good noses were in these parts, they would quickly be discovered and devoured.

"What are you doing?" a voice asked and I jumped, hitting my head on the corner of the cupboard door.

"Ow, ow, ow," I hissed and rubbed my head ruefully, turning to stare at the man I dubbed Tutumenish. His longish black hair was tousled and his face was full of sleep, signaling that he had just woken up. Of course, he was shirtless as well. No modesty whatsoever. "What am I doing? What do you mean 'what am I doing'? Why are you even here, you loser?"

"It was late," he explained, ignoring my irritation. "Leah said I could crash on the couch and by that time, you were out for the count."

Figures. It wouldn't be the first time one of the guys slept on the couch. We tended to share living spaces along with the food. My home is your home, type of thing. It could get pretty annoying at times but you deal with it. Let me tell you, I have found the toilet seat up on a number of occasions. Men are disgusting.

"Well, go back to bed," I told Jacob. "I'm on a quest for sustenance and don't need you snooping around in my business."

I kept digging, hoping he would go away. He tended to be distracting and easily got under my skin with just a few words or actions. I peeked over at him and saw him still standing there tiredly. He wasn't looking at me, in fact, his eyes were closed as if he were deep in thought or still attempting to wake up a bit. His strong arms were folded over a firmly-muscled chest and there was no part of him that wasn't in shape. Shit. There was no denying that Jacob Black was God's Gift to Women. He knew it, too, and sometimes, I think he goes shirtless just to torment me.

I needed to stop thoughts like these. I couldn't fall for Jacob no matter what. He had an imprint and if I was stupid enough to get a crush on him, I'd be setting myself up for a broken heart. Besides, he was rude, obnoxious and a lot of other things which I don't know how to say civilly. Then again, he could also be kind, honest and friendly. Since when did I even look at guys anyways? I'd been just fine with being single so far and perfectly okay with taking my time and having fun. Jacob was going to be the end of me.

"What are you staring at?" Jacob's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Your arms," I replied truthfully but then saved myself. "I was thinking about what they'd look like hanging over my door as a warning to all." Or how they would feel wrapped around me. Bad Luna! Don't think those thoughts!

"Assuming you could even take them from me, brat," Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty fast, you know?" I told him. "I could take you out in five seconds flat." His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. "What?"

"I'm sorry but I can't take you seriously while you're wearing frogs on your feet," he pointed and I looked down at my slippers, their heads moving as I wiggled my toes. I frowned at him and huffed.

"Don't diss the frogs," I told him. He chuckled but stopped instantly at a familiar sound. A howl from outside. I could easily recognize it as my adopted brother's. "That's Noah."

When one of your pack howls in the middle of the night, it's a message, either an SOS or a warning. Either way, it means you're under attack and my gut tightened up instantly with that thought. Had Rafael come? Would we be facing him tonight? This was bad.

"Get Leah," Jacob ordered. "Then phase." He was out the door quickly and I scrambled up the stairs to Leah's room. She was already awake and slipping on some shorts.

We ran outside into the rain and as soon as we got to the tree line, we phased, instantly joined by Quil and Seth. Once in wolf form, our minds connected with that of our brothers. Embry and Noah had been on a late patrol and had run into a vampire on the boarder of La Push and the Cullens' Territory and were in pursuit. I could feel the relief flow through the rest of the pack with the knowledge that Rafael wasn't our enemy tonight but still, this was a fight. I could see the face of the vampire in Embry's mind and didn't recognize him. It was weird to have one idiot vampire pass through the Olympic Peninsula.

_'Leah, Luna,'_ Jacob thought to us. _'You're fastest. Don't lose him.'_

_'On it,'_ Leah answered and we streaked forward, leaving Jake, Quil and Seth behind and catching up to Embry and Noah.

_'Dammit! The rain is washing out the scent too fast!'_ Noah snarled.

_'Keep on him!'_ Leah called. _'Luna and I are almost there. We can get him.'_

Embry and Noah pushed themselves as best they could but they were much larger than Leah...or myself for that matter. They were built for strength and power while we were built for speed and agility. We soon passed them and put our noses to work. Human drinkers hold a stronger scent than the Cullens, so it was easier to spot but as Noah said, the rain was washing it out too quickly.

_'Dammit, I lost him!'_ Leah cursed. _'Luna? Do you still have him?'_

_'Naw. He's gone,'_ I said, slowing down with her. I started sniffing around, hoping to find the scent and catch a break. No such luck.

_'Lu! Watch out!'_ Leah yelled but before I could react, something slammed me from the side. I yelped as I crashed into a tree and saw a vampire leaning over me, catching Leah mid-attack and throwing her into the forest nearby. Shit!

_'Leah!'_ I would have gone to her aid but four russet legs were suddenly over me and the vampire froze, looking a little...surprised.

Both Leah and I are significantly smaller than than the guys and our alpha, tends to look a lot scarier than I do. Jake stood over me, hair bristled with razor sharp teeth, body of pure muscle and claws that could cut steel. First thing that comes to my mind when I see him, is Barguest, the demon dog.

_'Somebody's in trouble...'_ I sang tauntingly at the vampire in my head. The vampire stopped and then looked at me with ruby-red eyes, his lips tilting upward grimly. Slowly, his hand came up and he pointed at me, ignoring Jacob's gnashing teeth. A sense of dread fell on me, as if this one gesture was a threat of the worst kind. The vampire bolted in the opposite direction and Jacob's powerful legs shot him forward to give chase with the rest of the guys.

_'Lulu, you okay?'_ Leah limped up to me, shaking off the rest of her hit.

_'Yeah,'_ I confirmed. _'Did you see that?'_ She gave a nod of her head. I stood sorely and listened patiently, feeling relieved as Embry caught the vampire's leg and the group began the usual dismemberment.

So much for that vampire.

Once we got home, Leah and Noah vanished into Leah's bedroom and I sat on the couch, drying my hair furiously with a towel. What kind of vampire points at you and smiles? Damned vamp left me a giant bruise on my shoulder as well. I snorted and looked up as Jake walked through the front door. As far as I knew, he went to go tell Sam what happened and he probably called the Cullens as well. He looked at me and of course, his eyes locked on my shoulder's purplish blue bruise that was healing steadily.

"You want some ice for that?" he asked with concern.

"No," I shook my head. "It'll be gone within the hour anyways. I'm going back to bed. Too much excitement for me in one night." I threw him the towel. "Dry your hair. You smell like wet dog." I went up the stairs slowly, still trying to understand why the vampire pointed at me and not Jacob. It didn't matter tonight. Might as well sleep on it and worry about it tomorrow.

Entering my room, I grabbed my flashlight as usual, checking my closet and then under my bed. It was a habit of mine, however ridiculous it might seem.

"Hey, Lu, are you sure-" Jacob stopped abruptly and I froze. "Did you lose something?"

"Uh, no," I scratched the back of my head nervously. "Just checking..."

"Checking for what?" Jacob questioned, one eyebrow raised. I felt a bit embarrassed but hey, there's no time to beat around the bush. My alpha is going to have to deal with my little habits and my craziness.

"Don't you ever check under your bed?" I stood up and put my flashlight on my table.

"Not since I was six," he snorted and then started to take entertainment in this. "You still believe in the Boogeyman?"

"Anything is possible is what I believe," I replied. "Remember, we used to be happy little humans with everyday lives, believing every hand we shook belonged to another human being. Phasing into a wolf one day, kind of says it all." It really did. Sometimes, I wondered, if I had looked a little bit harder at every face while human, would I have seen the hint of red eyes, pale skin and bloodthirsty desires? You never know. Maybe I would have seen something else entirely.

"Says what exactly?" Jacob cocked his head, still looking amused.

"Think about it," I hopped into bed and gave him a look. "If I can shift into a vampire-hunting wolf, then what else is out there? Monsters are real, Jakers. I'll be damned if I'm gonna be caught by one of the classics, like Mr. Boogey. Fear my flashlight, dude."

Jacob snorted and stifled his laughter.

"Whatever. You sure, you're okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Good night, Jakers."

"Night, Luna." Jacob left my door open and turned off my light for me. I could hear him getting comfortable on the downstairs couch again.

I never got to sleep. My mind was racing with theories as to why one vampire would come and only one. Vampires were solitary at times, sure, but they never wandered into an area like this. The Cullens scent was everywhere, despite the rain, as was ours. Coming here is a suicide trip. His death was guaranteed the moment he stepped into the territories. But I was beginning to have a theory that involves Alexa's called but I was having a difficult time believing that Rafael would go so far.

Single vampires had long since roamed into the territory of the Cupeno wolves. Only a few were caught and actually killed. I read all the stories and knew it was the Omega before me, Yuyushea, who had actually figured out why they had come and what they were doing.

This wasn't looking good at all.

* * *

**Alexa's POV  
Three Hours Before the Call  
Death Valley**

Rafael walked firmly towards the scent of vampire while Trevor and I followed him unhappily. No one dared to speak against him for fear of receiving the wrong end of his rage. Truth was, I was terrified of him now. I missed the Alpha who actually seemed slightly friendly, who who seemed to care about the tribe. I could have never imagined that all of that was an illusion hiding the man before me. He'd become aggressive, only being gentle with Bethany. No wolf harms his imprint but all of us could see Bethany was frightened of him.

Recently, he had scent out a couple of wolves to track down Jerome DeBarbarac. We found him in one of the most unlikely places. Death Valley, California. Rafael wasn't leaving until we found him, so, here we were, in the dead of night, wandering one of the hottest places ever.

"What kind of vampire hides in Death Valley?" I whispered to Trevor, who looked uneasy. "Once the sun comes out, they'll sparkle their way into human knowledge."

"I'm guessing they only come out at night, Al," Trevor responded sourly, moving stiffly. It was a 100 degrees, Fahrenheit, and seeing how we already ran at 108, this was getting difficult. I was sweating and wishing that Rafael would just let go of Luna and stay away from Jerome. I was tempted to even leave California and get away from all of it. I was scared of what Rafael would do if I tried to leave the pack though.

"Why couldn't vampires be like the ones in the movies?" I muttered. "And burn once the sun hits them?"

"Now that's not very nice," a voice said and I squeaked, holding onto Trevor's arm for dear life.

We all turned to see Jerome DeBarbarac standing a few yards away, his hands clasped behind his back like a polite and handsome businessman. This was the same man our ancestors dealt with so long ago. Thinking of it that way, made my head hurt. His crimson orbs examined the three of us and he cocked his head.

"Where's Miss Dantes?" he asked. "I would think she'd accompany you on a trip like this to see me." I'm fairly sure she would have, too, had she been here and if it had been a hunting trip and not for a casual chat. If she'd been here, she'd already have been in wolf form and ready to kick butt. I wanted to phase so bad and carry out the natural order, but I'd be going against orders. Rafael forbade us from killing Jerome.

"That's what we came to see you about," Rafael said. He seemed perfectly comfortable within the vampire's presence. "Luna isn't with us anymore." I saw fury pass over Jerome's eyes quickly and gripped Trevor harder.

"She is dead?" his tone came out smooth and collected.

"No," Rafael shook his head. "She left the pack to go elsewhere. I thought you'd like to know where she is." Jerome regarded Rafael calmly and I wondered if he was thinking the same thing I was. Our pack had fallen far. Those before us must be rolling in their graves.

"Why?" was the question that left his lips. "I believe it was Nawishmal who told me that it was the Alpha's job to protect the pack, not hand them over to the enemy."

"Was that before or after you tried to kill her?" I spat and those eyes shot to me, making me stiffen. Jerome grinned at me.

"Before," he responded amusedly and turned back to Rafael.

"Luna is no longer pack," Rafael stated. "I see no reason to protect her."

"You want her dead," Jerome said. The guy wasn't stupid. The muscles in Rafael's jaw tightened and Trevor backed up a step with me.

"Does it matter?" Rafael's voice deepened, signaling the wolf was close to the surface.

"I suppose not," Jerome smirked, sitting down on a rock. "Where has Luna run off to?"

"La Push, Washington," Rafael answered confidently. "She's joined another pack there with Noah Montoya."

"A pack?" Jerome inquired, sounding completely bored.

"The Quileutes," Rafael nodded. "I don't know their numbers."

"Numbers are meaningless to me," Jerome said. "A simple scout will tell me of their strengths."

"And then you'll kill her?" Rafael pressed, looking like a desperate man without sanity.

"I shall kill the Omega in my own good time, Rafael Cortez," Jerome replied. "You needn't worry about that. I do thank you for giving me this information. Saves me the trouble of tracking her down." Rafael looked satisfied, and grinning to himself, he headed back the way we came. Trevor grabbed me and pulled me away from where Jerome sat.

The vampire watched us leave and within the blink of an eye, he vanished from his seat, going to who knows where.

"Trevor, this is bad," I hissed.

"Call Luna," he told me. "I'll distract Rafael." I didn't hesitate to dial the runt's number. I would never wish Jerome or Rafael on even my worst enemy. It rang twice before someone picked up.

_"Uh, hello?"_ Luna's voice came confusedly. It was weird hearing her with that tone. Luna was rarely confused. Sometimes, it felt like she was a step ahead of everyone.

"Dantes," I said, watching Trevor speaking to Rafael ahead of me by a good distance.

_"What do you want, Alexa?"_ she sounded wary and I didn't blame her. We were never on good terms with each other.

"Rafael's lost it," I informed her. "He's doing things that aren't natural for an Alpha."

_"Yeah, so, what's your point?"_ she snorted, obviously not happy to hear from me.

"Look, I don't have much time, so just listen," I snapped.

_"I'm listening."_

"Watch your back because something bad is coming." I hung up after that and Rafael finally noticed me lagging behind.

"Alexa!" he barked. "Get your skinny ass moving!"

"O-okay," I jogged to catch up with the two and gave Trevor a thumbs up when Rafael wasn't looking.

Good luck, Luna. You're gonna need it.

* * *

**A/N: So? Really long chapter...exhaustion...You wouldn't believe how many times I rewrote this. I do hope you liked it. So please review! **

**I don't know if any of you are Blackwater fans but if you are, I wanna know the song that reminds you of that the most. Tell me! It doesn't even have to be just Blackwater. Any couple with twilight, really. Just tell me! **

**Yuyushea~ Snowflower **

**Lots of love! Review!**


	11. Challenging Fate

**A/N: Wow! Your reviews are always so amazing! I can't thank you all enough except by bringing you another chapter, in Leah's POV. She's difficult to capture in this story. She's still snippy and sarcastic at times, but she's also found happiness, meaning she has a nicer side in this story as well. Please, keep up with the support! I need it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. At all.**

* * *

_I cannot help it. I couldn't stop it if I tried._  
_The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside.  
And I've heard that you can't fight love, so I won't complain.  
'Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_

"I'd Rather Be In Love" ~ Michelle Branch

* * *

__

Leah's POV

Stupid vampires. You would think that for once, they'd leave us alone for just a little while, but no, one comes and rears his ugly head and we wolves, have to save the day. I wasn't pleased that the vampire of consequence, was someone who had the potential to wipe us out. Not to mention, my best friend was his main target. Last night, was way too close, but it was also confusing. Jerome didn't show his face, only that weird vampire who pointed at Luna.

"Luna?" I walked up the stairs. "Are you awake yet?"

"Yeah. Hold your sauce," her voice came from the bathroom. I peeked through the open door and saw her making faces in the mirror. Typical Luna. She's one of those people who act on random urges, be it to lick a flagpole in the winter or make faces in the mirror.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I don't know," she stopped and frowned, as if puzzled by her own actions. "What's up? Did you need me?"

"Just want to know how you're doing," I shrugged, inwardly laughing at myself. There was a point in time where I wouldn't give a shit about anyone, back when Sam was still my source of pain. Going to California was the best decision I ever made. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met Luna or the guy who loved me unconditionally, Noah. Given how last night went, I expected something depressing floating from my small friend but, as usual, she always performed the opposite of my expectations.

"I'm good," she smiled at me and then she looked at me solemnly. "Hey, remember when Trevor was telling you some of the tribe's stories?"

"Which one?" I snorted in response. Honestly, the Cupeno Indians had as many legends as the Quileutes, some of them pretty dark and some of them, enjoyable. Trevor, the Cupeno Beta, told me several stories while I was with the pack. He was the only other wolf besides Luna and Noah that I actually liked.

"The Cold Scout?" she clued me in and I leaned on the doorway.

"You don't think the vampire last night..." I trailed off. It made complete sense. I hate it when Luna gets smart. It's hard when your best friend acts like a complete lunatic to hide the fact that she's some sort of genius. I swear, she watches everything and puts everything together so easily, all the while running around and giving people wedgies.

"My Great-Great Grandmother, Yuyushea," she reminded me. "She spoke of Vampire Scouts."

"Yeah, but that was like, a hundred years ago," I protested. That was one of the stories that kind of creeped me out. Yuyushea Trujillo was one of the many Omegas who died at the hands of Jerome before she could adapt a new strategy. She'd found out about the scouts and probably could have finished Jerome off, but he never gave her that chance. All these generations later, the Omegas were learning from Jerome's massive array of battle habits gained from his centuries of life, and I had a feeling, Luna was the last Omega, who would ever have to face him. Hopefully.

"Vampires aren't affected by time, sister," she shook a finger. "Besides, she discovered they were all working for the same vampire...Jerome. He was sending them in to evaluate the pack's strength and numbers. Most of the scouts got away, but a few were caught and killed. When they didn't return, Jerome didn't attack right away. Thus, meaning a stronger opponent than he expected."

"Which means, we still got a while before he makes his move," I mused. He'd gain his own numbers before deciding it was time for us to all die. Great, we were all doomed now.

"We are still at the advantage," Luna grinned. "Jerome isn't aware that Sam's pack is here along with a large coven of vampires. He'll gather in strength, yes, but there is no way he'll have enough."

"You can't know that, Lulu," I looked at her gravely. "There is no way you can know how many he's got."

"It goes both ways, sister," Luna said softly. "He doesn't know either. Sometimes, your best weapon, is hoping that maybe you got it right. There's nothing more I can do."

"Well, we'll have to tell your little theory at the bonfire tonight," I informed her. Best to be prepared. The guys would want to hear this. Besides, I think Billy, Mom and Old Quil would love to hear some of the old Cupeno legends and how they might hold similarities to the Quileute's.

"Bonfire?" she raised a brow. "What bonfire? There's a bonfire? Yay! Marshmallows! S'mores!" I rolled my eyes. Did I ever mention that Luna tends to have a very short attention span?

"It's a pack and council meeting," I responded. "With...Sam's pack." She froze in her Bonfire Dance and narrowed her eyes.

"Sam," she said darkly. Apparently, she didn't like him, at all. I didn't either. "Wait, this will be like, the first time he's met Noah?"

"Yeah, so?" I frowned. It wasn't any of Sam's business. He went on and on about how I would one day find my happiness, how none of this was his fault, that he couldn't help it. He couldn't fight it. I could understand it partly now, but I think, that if I had someone left behind like he did me, I would be able to fight. However, I had no reason to fight. Noah was mine and no one else would have him. And if Sam made him upset or me, I would ask Luna to deal with it for me. Luna would do it happily and flawlessly.

"I don't like how he acted when he heard you were back," Luna murmured.

"How did he act?" I asked curiously.

"Well," she began. "He was interested to see you'd come back and when Jacob mentioned the imprint, he wanted to say something but Jacob kept talking like he always does. You know? When he won't shut up and you want to hit him with a baseball bat, even if the bat is signed by one of the Pro's and hitting anyone with it, could diminish its potential value later in life? Anywho, then Sam said that they used to think you were some kind of fluke. I could have decked him right there, but Jacob dragged me out."

I stared at Luna for a long moment, trying to put together what her and Jacob's meeting had been like when they went to Sam's. I could understand the 'fluke'. I'd been the only female Shapeshifter in Quileute History but Luna knew better, which explains why she was upset. We'd just have to see how Sam acted at the bonfire tonight.

"We'll wait and see," I told her, not willing to assume Sam would behave badly. For all I knew, everything would be different with Noah at my side.

"Leah! Luna!" We both turned slightly. Looked like Noah was home. He'd left earlier to go on patrol with Jake. I went down the stairs with heavy footsteps, smiling when my Noah came into view, shirtless and a complete dream.

It was strange to me, still. I never thought I would be happy. Fate always seemed to kick me in all directions and then those heavenly blue eyes came into my life. Noah grinned widely, his arms encircling me and his mouth capturing mine. Not even Sam could hope to kiss with the skill Noah possessed. I sighed contently, leaning into his warm chest and feeling perfectly at peace with the world, Sam and Emily long forgotten and a bright future ahead.

"How was patrol?" I asked him.

"A little irritating," Noah admitted. "Jacob's been...trying on my amazing patience."

"What's wrong with him this time?" I rolled my eyes.

"Something Luna said to him," he shrugged. "He's been thinking about it a lot."

"What did she say?" I frowned.

"It's not that clear, babe," he kissed my cheek. "Jake never lets me in that far. Does it even matter though? Luna says a lot of stuff, half of it not even making sense. Remember her dream about the moose, who wore a jersey, while he chased her through the snow?"

"Yeah, but if it sticks with someone, it has some meaning," I muttered. "Never mind. You're right. Are you ready for tonight?"

"...yeah," Noah's hesitation was way too obvious.

"What is it?" I was worried now.

"Just because I'm not in Jacob's head easily, doesn't mean I don't see Seth's," he replied. "Or Embry's or Quil's. I have been able to see...in great detail...just how you were after Sam Uley." Noah's handsome face contorted with misery at the thought of me in pain. It only made me hurt to see him that way.

"Stop it," I pinched him. "I have you and Sam is history."

"I still don't like him," he sulked. "I swear, one wrong look from him, and I'll lose it."

"We'll all be there," I soothed. "Besides, I'll need you to be at my side at all times. You make me strong." Noah smirked and kissed me again.

"Okay, babe," he agreed and that's when Mr. Egotistical Alpha walked in.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Jacob grinned pervertedly. Noah sighed heavily and I glared at Jake.

"Ew! What's _It_ doing here?" Luna hopped down the stairs and pointed dramatically at Jacob. Jake forgot us and looked at Luna sourly. Let the bickering begin.

I swear, these two are so...childish. They get into petty fights about every little thing. Noah and I watched the two go at each other's throats instantly, throwing the most random shit around. I think this world was lucky these two weren't married...then again, I sometimes wondered if they would have the perfect chemistry, if Luna decided to adapt her secret normal side once in a while.

"Better watch out with those insults, Jakers!" Luna warned. "Or I might grab your neck and strangle you!"

"Can you even reach that far, puppy?" he quipped. SMACK! "Ow! You just slapped me!"

"I didn't slap you! My hand high-fived your face!"

"You little-!"

And immediately, Jacob was chasing Luna up the stairs. Really, Jake was so easily baited by her. I rubbed my face tiredly, trying to comprehend exactly how I became friends with that girl and the Beta of that guy. Noah chuckled as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge, taking a long gulp before putting his arm around me in a half-arm hug.

"Can we make sure they're separated tonight?" he asked. "I don't want people thinking that they're from a planet other than Earth."

"They probably are from another planet," I grinned. Luna was so happy these days. She'd never been this close to Rafael and she absolutely adored Jake. It sure seemed like he was pretty fond of her as well. If I had smacked him, he'd have phased or yelled expletives till my ears bled. My brow furrowed. Wait...Luna...Jake...bad idea. I folded my arms, now worried.

Luna Dantes was treading on dangerous grounds. I wasn't blind. Now that I really looked at it, it was all clicking into place, bit by bit. Luna liked Jacob more than she should and if things kept going down this path, she was going to end up just like me. Imprints always won in the end. I don't think even a sweet little Omega could defy fate and change that.

I'd have to talk to her later. At least, warn her of the dangers but then again, if anyone knew and understood pain...it was her. If this was so, why the hell would she willingly place herself in such a situation?

Everything always seemed to go against her. Rafael's abuse, Jerome entering her life and I was pretty sure some of her family members hadn't been too accepting or understanding of her wolf. If I remembered correctly, those select few flat out refused to talk to her anymore. Fate seemed to hate her as much as it hated me. However, Luna was never a bitch about her problems. She got up on two feet and fought Fate one-on-one, refusing to back down until everything was right again. What would she do about this new development though? A broken heart? How could someone like Luna deal with that?

And stranger yet, Jacob seemed to be involing himself as well, despite the imprint. What was going on?

"Something wrong?" Noah lifted my chin a bit.

"Don't worry about it," I patted his chest and watched as Jacob ran out the door laughing, Luna right on his heels yelling the Japanese battle cry: 'Banzai!'.

Nothing was ever simple.

* * *

**A/N: This story is much easier for me to write than my other story. Epic fail. I had to use the 'I didn't slap you, my hand high-fived your face.' line. I heard it from my cousin and couldn't stop giggling over it. Anyways, as you can see, Leah can spot the beginnings of something-something between Jacob and Luna. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Lots of love!**


	12. Subtle

**A/N: Wow! I am really late with this. I am so sorry for those of you have been waiting for this. I have been getting so many faves and alerts. Everything's been going wrong. My Grandma's been diagnosed with cancer, my mom fractured her skull and all through this, I've had homework and school. However, I managed to get this out. I know a lot of you have been waiting for the next chapter and so, here it is. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**

* * *

**

_Somehow, every thing's is gonna to fall right into place.  
If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday.  
If only time flew like a dove.  
Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love._

"Hallelujah" ~ Paramore

* * *

__

Luna's POV

One of my favorite smells in the world is the smell of the ocean. First Beach had become one of my all-time favorite places so, going there for a bonfire sounded like a good time, even if Sam Uley was there. I was heading over early with Jacob and Seth, anticipating the feel of sand under my feet. Hopping smoothly over the logs that lined First Beach, I hit the grainy material and sighed happily. I giggled to myself and went to the water's edge, allowing myself to sink with each wave that lapped up to my ankles. At least, for one evening, I wouldn't have to worry about Jerome or Rafael. I mean, I'd already informed the others about the Cold Scout, letting everyone know we had time before the real attack came. Might as well relax.

Glancing back, I saw Seth and Jacob making their way over the logs as well, talking about something unimportant. I turned to look down the beach, searching for the sight of tall guys and a bonfire in the making. Bingo.

Not far down the beach, I spotted Sam Uley talking to Paul, Jared and Emily. There were others, too. Billy, Sue and Old Quil were sitting around with a few girls and then, I saw the young wolves Leah had mentioned. Whoa. There were a lot of them, the oldest of the two looking Seth's and my age. Rafael's pack was incredibly small to the La Push pack and there are few reasons for that. In my old pack, there were only two reasons for that. Strong blood with automatic gene activation or bloodsuckers in the area, activating it with their presence were probably the only two. I hopped over to Jacob.

"How many vampires were here during the thing with Renesmee?" I asked.

"Twenty four, if you don't include the Cullens, the Volturi and Irina, who died," he answered. "Forty nine, if you do include them and Renesmee."

"Damn," I breathed. Forty-nine vampires.

"Was there a reason you asked?" Jacob had his hands in his pockets and looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Maybe," I shrugged and began walking in swirling patterns around him, creating a cool design within the sand. He merely rolled his eyes and stood there.

Like us, the Quileute's Wolf gene kicked in with vampires in the area. There had been a shocking amount and so, boom, bring on the new baby wolves. It had been about four years since the Volturi Incident so, they were a lot older now, but given the time line, they were just kids at that point. I couldn't imagine the level of fear all of them would have held.

"There's Embry and Quil, let's go and get this over with," Jacob said.

Sure enough, Embry and Quil were climbing over the logs. Noah and Leah would come later so, it was just us for now. I think we were all uncomfortable for a couple of reasons. One, Sam's pack did not approve of the Cullens still and according to Jacob, they would frequently harp on him and the others about that. The second thing was that we were all expecting a lot of tenseness when Sam met Noah Montoya.

"Look who's here," Paul noticed us first, his arm around a woman who reminded me a lot of Jacob. Leah did mention how Paul imprinted on Jake's older sister, Rachel, and that Jacob, who disliked Paul greatly, hated that. Poor Jakers.

"Hey," Jacob greeted and took a seat by a log. I sat next to him tiredly and gave Sue, Billy and Old Quil a smile. However, my attention was taken elsewhere fast.

Several pairs of eyes were locked on me and a chill ran up my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck on end. I turned to all the new wolves and found them all staring at me intensely. The way they looked at me was hard, focused...like they were waiting for something to happen and I did not like it one bit. It wasn't as if they could stare at me and I would suddenly sprout horns or something. One even scooted a little closer, as if it would help him reach some unseen goal. I looked over at Sam, who was watching his wolves, but he seemed disappointed. I nudged Jacob anxiously.

"Dude, why are they all staring at me like that?" I whispered at a level only he could hear.

"How should I know?" he shrugged, putting ketchup on a hotdog. "They aren't my wolves."

"Well, it's freakin' me out," I complained. Seriously. People staring at me for no particular reason...not cool. What if Jacob wrote on my forehead while I took a nap today? What if my first zit, since I phased, had popped up and it was a total giant? Holy crap! Why didn't anyone tell me?

"Maybe they think they'll imprint," Embry suggested and I whirled to him.

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"He means Sam," Quil explained, stuffing a handful of chips into his mouth. "Earlier, he was talking with the Council about you. He was expecting one of his wolves to imprint on you and rejoin Jake's pack to his in some weird union."

"What?" I hissed. Union? Even if one of them did imprint, it wasn't even remotely possible that I would accept. Though it may sound cruel, I would have outright rejected the imprinter and gone on my merry way, not giving the guy a second thought. I believe I have mentioned it several times before about how much I hate imprinting.

"Calm down," Jacob told me. "Obviously, nothing happened."

"Creeper," I glared at Sam, who blinked back in surprise, completely oblivious to the little conversation our little pack was having. He shook it off and looked at Jacob, who was chowing down on one hotdog, with a second already waiting for digestion in his other hand.

"Where's Leah?" Sam inquired.

"She's coming," Jacob shrugged. "She and Noah will be here soon enough. I'm sorry, guys. I forgot to introduce you. For those of you who haven't met her, this is Luna."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna," the shy girl beside Jared spoke. "I'm Kim."

"Pleasure," I smiled sweetly at her. At least, she seemed nice. Emily did, too, but as nice as Emily was, that didn't change the fact that she chose to take Sam. Without warning, Kim began asking me where I was from and how I met Leah. I happily obliged her, hoping to make friendly with someone that wasn't staring at me and trying to imprint. It would be a tad bit weird if Kim _was_ trying that.

So, while talking to them, I motioned with my hands, easily stealing Jacob's hotdog in the same movement. The man only shot me an irritated look and reached for another one, leaving me to enjoy the meaty goodness that is the hotdog.

I stopped chewing suddenly though, noticing Noah and Leah silently coming towards the group. Swallowing loudly and stealing a sip of soda off of Jacob's can, I prepared for what was no doubt going to be interesting. Jacob saw them, too. He merely crossed his long legs at the ankle, put his arms behind his head and sat back to watch.

"Leah!" Emily jumped up, noticing her immediately and wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, my gosh, I missed you so much!"

"Hey, Em," Leah managed a pleasant smile. It was tight and it was easy to see that she didn't like being the center of attention.

"Glad you're back, Leah," Sam added and I snorted with distaste. "Who's your friend?"

Friend? You mean, boyfriend, you loser, and you know it! Sam was eyeing Noah and I wanted to cheer my brother on. Why? Noah eyed him right back, but with a taste of smugness and confidence.

"This is my boyfriend, Noah," Leah replied. "Noah, this is the La Push pack." I don't know if anyone else heard it, but her voice wavered only slightly.

"It's great to meet you all," he smiled at everyone, acting completely sweet and mild. That was a talent of Noah's. At times, he could seem completely nondescript and harmless even though he was probably one of the better fighters and wasn't afraid to do damage. "Believe me, Leah has told Luna and myself a lot about La Push and old friends."

"All good, I hope," Emily smiled, offering a hand. Noah shook it.

"Yes, ma'am," Noah said politely. Each of the pack introduced themselves to Noah pleasantly and when Sam even offered a hand, I saw Leah's body language change. She was defensive, wary and alert. However, the two shook and that was it. Billy had been watching the exchange with amusement and merely rolled forward a bit in the sand as everyone took their seats.

"Alright," he began. "We're all here. I'm sure we all have a lot of questions to ask our two new Southern friends, but we have all the time in the world since they are our own now. Perhaps later, Noah, Luna, you can give us a listen to your pack's legends."

"With pleasure, Billy," Noah grinned and so began the story telling.

Billy Black had a real talent for effectively delivering a story and keeping your attention on it. This was the first time I'd really been able to listen to the Quileute tales of spirit warriors, their first wolves and the Third Wife. I listened for a long while, watching Sam and Noah part-time. Their positions never changed one bit throughout the story.

Both faced each other from across the fire, eyes hard and expressions impassive. I don't know what goes on in a male werewolf's head during a stare down. Jealousy? Competition? I'm bigger than you? Possibilities are endless. Someone should get a ruler and have them whip 'em out. I snickered quietly to myself and listened to the last of Billy's story. We never had events like this in the Cupeno Territory. Hanging out as a pack meant council visits or the annual festival, but that was it. We weren't so big on family ties down there, not like the old packs used to be. The Reservation had fallen far in the past century or so. Thank you, Rafael Cortez and lame-ass council.

"Awesome story, dad, as usual," Jacob grinned at his father.

"I live to please, son," Billy smiled.

Slowly, everyone began getting ready to leave but Noah and Leah said their goodbyes and left hurriedly. I think Leah was uncomfortable with Sam's behavior and just wanted to get away from there. To my surprise though, Sam whispered something to Jared and followed after them with a more casual manner. Listening in, I heard Jared tell Emily he was taking her home and that Sam had some business to take care off.

"Smells fishy to me," I muttered. If he was going to go annoy Leah and Noah, he needed to move faster than that, unless he felt as if he could get to them long before anyone else even got home. Maybe he would start running as soon as he was out of sight.

"What smells fishy?" Seth came to my side.

"Oh, I think something dead just washed up," I slid easily into a lie. "It smells gross." It wasn't as if it didn't happened. I'd seen washed up crabs before, even a dead seal.

"I don't smell anything," Seth frowned, sniffing the air.

"I think it was just a passing stench," I shrugged. "Whatever." Seth let it go and went to talk to Sue. I said a quick few goodbyes and headed down the beach, humming a little spy theme as I did so.

It took me a total of ten minutes to reach Leah's and my house and towards the end I ran. I could hear shouting and knew that my instincts had been right. Turning the corner, I could see Leah screaming at Sam and Noah was nowhere in sight. Leave it to Sam to pick on Leah while she was alone. What a bastard.

"It was entirely irresponsible of you to leave La Push without a word!" Sam was yelling.

"What I do is none of your concern!" Leah looked furious. "I'm back anyways and I know it wasn't the wisest choice! I already apologized to Seth, Mom and my pack! Why do you care?"

"Why do I care?" he repeated. "Because we were all searching for you and searching for you, put the Reservation in danger since we weren't watching it, dammit! Your duty is here with your tribe and pack! Not running off and tending to some second-rate stray mutts instead of you tribe!"

Oh, no he didn't.

"Don't you dare insult Noah or Luna, you prick!" Leah snarled. "They're dedicated to protecting La Push! So am I!"

"Then why is it you all brought a killer vampire with you? How is that protecting La Push?" Ooh. Ouch. That one hit a soft spot on me. I couldn't help but feel Jerome was my fault.

Their language became a lot more colorful after that. I came out of the shadows hurriedly to stand up for my friend.

"Leave her alone!" I barked.

"Luna, no!" Leah's angry expression turned to one of shock and worry. Sam pushed her off to the side roughly and in the same motion, brought his leg up to kick me, his eyes no longer holding any rational thoughts.

Thank God for Kenpo Karate. I reacted instantly to Sam's idiot attack, bringing my arm up and deflecting his leg away from me. Using the momentum, I shot forward, swung my arm back up and slammed my elbow into his upper lip and nose. A simple move that Sensei always called 'Deflecting Hammer'. I heard him release pained grunt as his head shot back and watched him fall to the ground. He obviously was not expecting me to whip out a super cool move like that. Blood flowed instantly from his nostrils and lip. He sat up, holding his face in pure astonishment and stared at me.

"Takes a real coward to attack a girl," I informed him.

With that, Sam Uley stood, spat out blood and simply walked away. Leah came to my side with folded arms.

"I wonder how he feels about getting sent to his ass by a second-rate stray mutt," she commented and I could tell she was pleased by what she had just seen. "You know, this is going to cause some serious tension between Sam and us."

"It can't be worse than Rafael, sister," I replied. "But I don't care. He had no right to wait for you to be alone. Where's Noah?"

"He went to get some stuff at the little gas station near the treaty line," she said. "When he left, Sam showed up. I can't believe what a bastard he is! Blaming us for Jerome!"

"It's not your fault or Noah's," I responded. "It does feel like mine though-ow!"

Leah smacked me upside the head.

"You idiot," she bit out. "It's no one's fault. Bad things happen. We suck it up and deal with it. Only Rafael and Sam blame people. Got it?"

"...Got it." I couldn't help but smile. Turning, I could see Jacob, Quil, Embry and Seth walking up the road.

"Now, how to break it to Jacob," Leah muttered, a disgruntled look on her face as she saw our approaching family.

"Totally got that covered sister," I grinned and waved them down. "Hey, guys! Guess what? I totally just broke Sam's face!"

Subtle, aren't I?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, there you go. No romance in this, just some stuff. In case any of you are interested, I tried my hand at drawing Luna. Capturing her is difficult but I did my best. The link is on my profile. If you're members of Deviantart, please, comment. Even if you hate it. Remember, I can't color worth crap. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and that move, really is Kenpo. I probably didn't describe it well. It's easier to demonstrate. Anyways, please review! All of them are appreciated and I try to answer everyone. Besides, I want to hit 100 reviews for this story. Thank you all! Let's go!**

Lots of love!


	13. Of Tattoos and No Can Do's

**A/N: Hello. Okay, first things first. Yes, I haven't updated...in forever. I haven't updated my other story either. Been busy. Midterms, sister, grandma and so on. I'm updating Spirit Chaser before my other story for a few reasons. This one is getting more reviews and I'm having a bit of writer's block on it. Never fear. I don't abandon stories. No matter how crappy they turn out. Now, this chapter may not be my best. I hope you like it. Jake's POV starts it off and then it goes to Luna's. I hope you enjoy it and please, review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer still does.**

* * *

_I felt it, the wire touch my neck and then someone pulled it tighter.  
I never saw it coming. I started to black out and,  
Then someone said good morning, I took it as a warning.  
I should have seen it coming._

"Long Shot" ~ Kelly Clarkson

* * *

Jacob's POV

It was good being at a bonfire again with all of the wolves together. We seldom had them ever since I had imprinted on Nessie and started hanging on the other side of the treaty line. I missed the stories, the food and the company of old friends I'd known since I was just a kid. Don't get me wrong, I love Nessie and the Cullens had really grown on me, but sometimes, it was good just getting back to the old times every once in a while.

Embry dumped some water over the fire pit as Quil began gathering whatever food was leftover, most likely saving it for later. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well, I'd probably sneak some from him, when he wasn't looking, of course. I patted my Dad on the back as Collin helped Sue take him home and then turned to see Seth smashing cans and putting them into a trash bag. I frowned and looked over the beach. Someone was missing and probably up to no good.

"Seth, where's Luna?" I asked, sighing. Last time, she left something early, she short-sheeted my bed. I slept half the night like a taco before I finally figured it out.

I had planned on sticking her with trash duty before she could leave. My pack had been placed on clean up after the bonfire. No big deal, I guess, but I had a good feeling that Sam put it on our heads because we were still running with vampires. Too friggin bad for him. A little garbage wasn't going to deter me away from Renesmee.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "She snuck off a few minutes ago. She looked like she was in a hurry."

I swear, that girl drives me up the wall. I thought I was Alpha, but here she comes along and starts barking orders at me and defying everything I say on every turn. Not to mention how she throws all of my thoughts on imprinting back in my face. Her beliefs, I had to admit, were well-founded. Maybe it all did come down to choice and maybe overcoming an imprint, was possible. Maybe Luna was living in a dreamworld and unable to face reality. If she imprinted, I couldn't handle seeing her suffer just to prove her point but I'd have to. I wouldn't order her to go through with it because, while I couldn't handle her suffering, I couldn't live with her hating me.

"Alright," I nodded. "Guys, let's get this cleaned up fast and head home."

"Way ahead of you, Jake," Embry hauled up a few trashbags. "Lulu mentioned a horror movie fest was on tonight. I don't wanna miss it."

We dragged the trash bags to a dumpster, threw them in and then headed down the street, toward Leah's house. We'd probably hang out for a bit before going our separate directions to hit the pillows for the night, or if you're Embry or Luna, watching horror movie fests. As we got close to Leah's place, I tuned Embry's, Quil's and Seth's conversation about movies out as I spotted Leah standing in the middle of the road with Luna. In the next moment, Leah smacked Luna upside the head. I smirked. It must have been serious for Leah to actually lay a hand on Luna.

They exchanged a few more words and then Luna excitedly turned to us, waving and grinning that goofy, fun-loving, contagious grin that made me want to smile with her.

"Hey, guys!" she cried, even though we probably could have heard her at conversational tones. "Guess what? I just broke Sam's face!"

...what?

I stopped in front of her, not moving. Broke Sam's face? Thousands of questions flew through my mind. What happened? Did Sam attack? Did Luna lose her temper? Was she hurt? Her eyes flashed. They were darker than usual, just waiting for me to say something. What could I say to that? Shit, this was bad.

"Someone pull his string, he's not talking," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She knew this was serious.

Anger hit me. _Sam?_ Of all people, she hit _Sam_. This could affect the pack more than I wanted it to. Given how tense things were already, with us protecting vampires and Sam, still hating them, there was no telling what he would do. He could make it war between packs, if he wanted.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" my voice came out a lot angier than I intended but it was her fault for being stupid! She immediately took a defensive position and folded her arms stubbornly.

"He was harping on Leah about bullshit that's not his business!" she hissed. "And he waited till she was by herself to yell at her!"

"So, what? You _hit_ him?" I demanded incredulously. Luna couldn't be that stupid, could she? She did some crazy stuff but would she go so far as too endanger the pack? There are many other ways of getting out of a fight, especially if the fight could change the current relationship between two packs.

"He made the first move," Leah spoke up, in annoyance. "Lu just came in yelling." I turned to her, holding her stare but she never wavered, not even slightly. I believed her. Leah wouldn't lie about shit like that. "Chill out, Jake. If you should be yelling at anyone, it's Sam or me." Luna whirled to Leah.

"No one will be yelling at you," she said sharply. "Sam started this and if Alpha Dearest is going to sit here and swim in his rage, I'm gonna go fix this right now."

I snarled under my breath as she started to stalk off in the direction of Sam's house. As if I was about to let that happen. I grabbed the back of her pants fast and jerked her back to me, eliciting a small squeak from her. I looked down at her furiously, meeting the same pair of defiant green eyes. She gazed back up at me, refusing to back down with her jaw tight and teeth clenched. I could push the fight but though I'd known Luna for a short time, I knew she loved to argue and dammit, she was good at it. She wouldn't let it go, especially if it was something she cared about.

"You're gonna stay here until I come back," I ordered and then stormed in the direction of Sam's house. Sam held a big part in this, so it was time to give him a nice talk, even if it was without words. I swore to myself that I wouldn't ever let anything bad happen to Luna. I wasn't going to let this pack be like her old one and I sure as hell, wasn't going to let Sam walk all over Leah. Leah saw enough hurt from him. How much longer was he going to pick at her scabs before he left her alone?

"Dude," Embry seemed to be following me with Quil. "Take it easy. Calm down before you talk to him. You don't want to kill him."

At the moment, I did. Sam always talks about responsibility, duty and being alpha, but he just attacked not just a member of my pack, but the smallest of us. What responsible alpha, who follows his duties, attacks someone like Small, Loud and Furry? He really needed to start practicing what he preached, dammit. If he didn't, and one of my wolves paid the price, I was going to show him a whole new meaning to the word 'brutal'.

"I don't know what I'm more shocked by," I ranted. "The fact that she hit him or the fact that she came out without a scratch. She could have gotten hurt."

"Jake, it's not like Lu's helpless," Quil said quietly. "You heard Noah the other day. She's awesome with martial arts. Even if Sam is bigger, if you know where to hit and when to hit, you're the bigger threat."

"Maybe," I agreed. "But Sam's not helpless either. You've seen Emily's face." Luna already had a messed up back from what I had seen when the hem of her shirt had lifted. She was just asking for more and Sam wasn't helping one bit.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting something," Embry said, sounding amused.

"And what is that?" I scowled. If they were trying to calm me down, they'd better get to the point already.

"Emily's human. Luna's a werewolf." I stopped and looked at him. "You're trying to protect someone who doesn't need protection. Luna's got bite and with Leah on the line, do you really think Luna would allow herself to lose?"

"Yeah, man," Quil nodded. "Luna won the battle tonight. Leave the war for tomorrow."

He was right. If I went and saw Sam tonight, there would be blood. I wanted blood though and that was the bad thing. I could kill him and that alone, was a warning to back off the incident for now. The key words being 'For now'.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "I'll let it go until the morning."

"Besides, the real matter is Sam picking on Leah while she was alone," Embry commented slowly.

"I know. I'm pissed about that, too." I rubbed my face.

"Uh-huh," Embry nodded skeptically. "For a moment, it just sounded as if Luna was your main source of concern." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Embry?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I shot him an irritated look before turning and hurrying back for Leah's as it started to rain.

* * *

Luna's POV

Dumb Sam. Dumb Jacob. This new pack was giving me indigestion. I'd even forgotten to mention my thoughts on the Cold Scout during the Bonfire. I glared at the zombies eating people on the TV screen, satisfied that I didn't miss my horror movie fest in all of the madness. At least, something had gone right.

Noah had shown up right after Jacob left and he vanished with Leah upstairs. I didn't even want to know what they were up to, though I had heard Noah yelling after a moment. Leah must have told him what happened but when he quieted down, I assumed she had gotten right down to business and calmed him down. Bleh. Not something I wanted to involve myself in...or hear. The TV was on fairly loud.

"Turn that thing down!" I blinked and turned my head. Jacob had walked in and I turned it down a bit, grimacing at his wet shorts and...abs. Shit.

"Already back?" I said coolly, deliberately averting my gaze from anything muscular and sexy...which, unfortunately for me, was all of him. I've really got to stop this.

"Never went," he answered, sitting beside me. At least, he was a lot calmer now. "I might have killed him if I did go."

"You're getting the couch all wet, ya nasty," I glared. The corner of his mouth quirked up and without any warning, his big, strong arms came around me, pulling me into a giant, iron bear hug and soaking me in the process. I couldn't escape his hold and lucky for him, I didn't want to...for some reason. "Ew! No! Let go! Black!"

He pulled away laughing and I held up my damp purple t-shirt. He was just lucky it wasn't sheer or my bright red bra would totally be showing. I'd be so mad.

"You jerk! You're so gonna get it!"

I stomped off to the laundry room to get a clean shirt and when I returned, he seemed to have made himself comfortable on the couch, looking a little amused at the people screaming on the TV screen. I sat back down and the conscience, which rarely reared its ugly head, came up. I'd caused trouble inadvertently and now that I thought about it, I could have just side-stepped Sam's blows or even hit a nerve point and knocked him out, instead. Either one would have ensured no blood on his part would have been shed. But I had wanted to hit him for quite a while and when I saw him going off on Leah, I couldn't help but remember how Rafael had attacked Leah that night and I had taken the blow. I would always take the blow for Leah and I would give my own right back from now on.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly and Jacob looked at me, curiously. "I suppose, I could have gone about the matter in a different way and left less trouble for you."

"...I'm sorry for yelling at you," he answered. "You were only protecting yourself and Leah. I jumped to conclusions." He brushed a hand through his damp, black hair. I bit back the familiar urge to tangle my own hands within it. "By the way, nice artwork."

"Say what?" My mind went blank for a moment before comprehending his exact words. 'Artwork'. Oh, crap.

"I saw it when you stood up," he grinned cheekily.

"You saw nothing." I pulled my shirt down in the back as far as it would go, blushing as I did so.

"Sure, sure."

I knew what he meant though. Before I phased, I'd wanted a tattoo for a while and so, I went into a small parlor in Coeur D'Alene, Idaho. I chickened out the first time, but the second time, I'd gotten it done. It was a wolf paw print on my lower, left backside, opposite of the edge of my scar. Wolves, for me, stood for strength, survival and family. I never knew I would phase and when I did, the tattoo bore a lot more meaning to me. Kind of like Noah's Cupeno name, Iswet, Wolf.

"It's...cute," Jacob's voice distracted me from my thoughts. He was still grinning, completely enjoying this. "Got anymore?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smiled teasingly, taking hold of a bag of cookies. Nothing like food to hide embarrassment.

"That's not fair," he moaned, any trace of his previous temper, gone. "We just had serious apologies, Luna. We're going through some serious shit right now. We're supposed to be bonding. I deserve to know." Oh, spare me.

"Bonding-schmonding," I stuffed my mouth with a cookie. "I can't answer you right now. I'm eating."

"Give me those and tell me," he reached over but I blocked him with my foot.

"And I'm a third degree black-belt in No-Can-Do."

I could have showed him, I guess, but what fun is there in that? It's a lot more entertaining torturing the man and what a man he was. I could so get used to hanging out with him. I mean, Jake's got this winning smile, he's funny, he's smart and while obnoxious, I liked being around him. Not to mention, that ever last inch of him was pure alpha male. What held the possibility of 'us' back and did I really just consider Jake as possible 'more than friend' guy?

That's when his cell rang and he lifted it up, eyes locking on the bright screen of his cell phone.

"It's a text from Nessie."

_Nessie_. A sharp pain hit me right in the chest. Oh, yeah. He has an imprint. Unavailable.

"I gotta go," Jake stood. "You okay, Luna?" I looked up quickly, masking whatever pain I may have felt with a cheerful smile.

"Yeah," I nodded. "See ya, Jakers."

"Later, Lulu." He strode toward the door, reaching for the handle.

"Oh, and Jakers?"

"Yeah?" He turned a final time.

"I really am sorry for what happened."

"Forgiven and forgotten, Luna." He shot me a wolfish grin and then he was gone.

I muted the TV, glad Noah and Leah were quiet upstairs. I had a serious problem and had just realized how critical it was. I'd just condemned myself for a guaranteed broken heart.

I wasn't supposed to fall for someone like Jacob Black...but I had.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Not my best, I know, but I still like your input. No flames. Jerome will make his appearance before you know it and of course, Trevor and Alexis appear again and Jake and Luna will get all the more closer...but what to do about Nessie? I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen, right? You'll see. I know you all want more fluff, turns out major fluff is eluding me. I like the word fluff. It's so fun to say. :) Please review and thanks to all of you who have. I hit a hundred on this story! Yay! I do answer reviews so please, review! **


	14. Point and Laugh

**A/N: Okay, this was supposed to be out a while ago, but I wasn't happy with the chapter and rewrote a couple million times, or that's what it feels like. The next few chapters have some vital points and for now, this is all I got. We've got Luna and Sam in this chapter, I hope it works. The next chapter should be out soon along with a couple of one-shots hopefully. Enjoy and thank you so much for the reviews so far!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

_I was doing just fine, till you messed with my mind. Why'd you have to be so perfect?  
Now you're stuck in my head, I'm losing sleep over it. I don't know how to be objective.  
Having trouble staying focused, can't pretend that I don't notice,  
How you make me feel inside._

"Distracted" ~ KSM

* * *

Luna's POV

No sleep came to me all night and now, I sat upside down on the couch watching cartoons. This couldn't be happening. Like, at all. I was going to dig myself a hole so deep that I was never going to be able to climb out. I mean, falling in love with a guy before imprinting was one thing. But falling in love with a guy who already had an imprint is another matter entirely. I know I could resist imprinting if it happened. I would fight it hard and since I hated giving up, it would have to work. As far as I could remember, I'd given up maybe a handful of times and I usually went back to trying again after a while. I was too stubborn...but could someone else fight it? Could I ask that someone to? Would that be cruel of me?

Jacob Black.

Everything about him had me stumped, the way he would brush a hand through his black hair when he was thinking about something, the way he grinned wolfishly when he was being mischievious, the way his eyes lit up when something went his way. I had this sickening feeling, though, that if he ever found out, it would be one fat joke to him. He would laugh and say 'Silly Little Luna'.

I pulled a pillow into my face and screamed.

This wasn't supposed to happen. I was Luna Dantes, the Omega, who ran around finding humor in everything. I'd become outgoing, never tying myself down to anything and just having fun without worrying about depending on anyone for a long period of time. But now, I'd begun looking forward to running with Jake, to talking with him or teasing him. I begun to depend on him, need him even. Like a friggin drug. Dammit.

"This sucks!" I yelled.

"What sucks?" Leah leaned over the couch, eating an apple. Oops. I forgot she was still home.

"Nothing..." I grimaced but then looked at her. "Sister, you're my best friend, right?"

"Who else can stand you?" she said sarcastically. Her usual quips...they never meant anything cruel when directed at me.

"There's...this guy..." I began casually and she looked at me patiently.

"You mean, Jacob?" her voice held a rather bored tone and I stiffened, looking at her. "_Please_, like I couldn't tell. You don't open up to people often, sure, but I'm not stupid."

Never underestimate the powers of Leah Clearwater. I should have guessed. While it was true, I didn't open up often, in fact, I hated doing so, Leah had always been able to see right through that. Maybe that's why we were friends? I didn't need to open up to her because she could already see it, plain as day.

"I'm like an open book," I grumbled.

"No," she shook her head. "You're more of a pamphlet." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That really helps my self esteem," I grumbled. "I wanted to be a really big book, hard to read, intelligent and obscure."

Leah sighed heavily and sat next to me.

"He's imprinted," she stated.

"Yeah, I know," I winced as a pain shot through my chest. I'd finally realized the source of discomfort whenever I saw him and Renesmee together. I felt so stupid for thinking this but I wanted it to be me in his strong arms. When he hugged me last night to tease me, I'd never felt safer. How corny is that.

"What are you gonna do?" she stared at the TV.

"What can I do?" I retorted. "I don't even know how this happened."

"Neither do I," she bit into her apple hard. "I mean, it's Jake. He's a kid to me. I've known the brat since he was learning to walk. He's annoying, cocky and thinks he's all that."

"You've got an imprint," I rolled my eyes. "You don't look at guys anymore, so how could you tell? You only have those ridiculous googly eyes for Noah." She shoved me off the couch in response. "Ow!"

"You're one to talk," she changed the channel. "You've been looking at Jake with this weird dreamy look. You're lucky he's too dimwitted to notice. I swear, one word from him and you'd melt on the spot."

"I would not!" I had _some_ self-respect and control.

"Look, Lu," Leah turned to look at me on my nice new spot on the floor. "I'm not gonna sit here and tell you that you're not in a shitty situation because, quite frankly, you are. You gotta decide what you're gonna do. I'm gonna be honest. I don't think this will end well. All I know, is that when the Cullens leave, Jake leaves, too, and your heart is going to wind up broken."

"What?" I looked at her fast. "Leave?"

"Luna," she said softly. "Renesmee is Jacob's imprint. He goes, where she goes."

"When are they leaving?" I was about to panic now.

"They haven't decided," she informed me. "I don't think it's soon, so don't worry." I started shaking and she watched me warily, though I did see sympathy there as well. "Lu, I'm sorry...Jake's not always gonna be here..."

I snarled and shot out the door and into the forest. No, I wouldn't phase. But I could feel a tingling sensation on my arms, legs, mouth and eyes, the wolf wanting to break the surface. I slammed a fist into the first massive tree I could find and watched it come crashing down with ease, ignoring the tearing of my knuckles.

Jake had to always be there. He wasn't Rafael. He made everything okay again. But I couldn't stop him from following Renesmee...I could never ask that of him, or even tell him how I felt. But, I _needed_ him. I bit my lip and kicked a piece of wood away.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" I moaned.

"Good question," a voice answered. I whirled and saw someone I really didn't want to deal with at this moment in time.

Sam Uley stood unobtrusively beside one of the nearby trees, hands in his cutoffs and a sour expression on his face. He met my gaze finally and shock was written on his face and he stepped back fast. I knew what he was seeing but regardless. What the hell did he want now?

* * *

Sam's POV

With a grimace, I walked towards Leah's house, working out a conversation starter with the one and only, Luna Dantes. Jacob had chewed me out early in the morning for what had happened and swore he would tear me apart if I ever threatened the well being of any of his wolves ever again. I didn't blame him. I deserved it. What I had done was stupid and I had overreacted. I wasn't so much mad at Leah, than I was at myself. I was the cause of her pain, one of the reasons she left but she had never understood that I never had a choice. She understood now, with that Noah guy.

My polar opposite in a lot of things apparently. While he was leaner than me, I had no doubt the guy could really give me a good fight. I'd been curious to get to know him more and his little pack sister. New packs were incredible to find and the Council had been talking about it a lot as of late. It was just my luck that one imprints on my ex-girlfriend and the other breaks my nose. If I wanted information, I sure wasn't doing it right by making enemies instead of friends.

As I approached Leah's house, Luna Dantes, roared out of the front door and into the forest.

"Weird kid," I grumbled and followed at a jog, hearing a crashing sound moments later. I figured she went wolf and got pissed at something. How a little girl, like her, could phase and be of any use is beyond me...I found her glaring at the debris of a fallen tree, which I could only assume was the source of the crashing noise. She couldn't have phased out and back so quickly before I got there, could she? It wasn't like she did it by herself either, right? It didn't matter right now. All I knew, was that she was mad. What crawled up her ass and died?

She took a deep breath and kicked a chunk of bark away.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" she moaned.

"Good question," I spoke up without thinking and she whirled. I looked away, feeling really shitty about the prior night. I sighed and finally looked up, only to gasp and step back, fear entering my mind for the first time in a while.

Last night, green eyes scowled at me furiously as she knocked my leg away and sent her elbow at my face...now, I stared into blazing golden eyes that promised certain death if I made one wrong move. Her teeth were gritted and I could easily make out the forms of fangs, her nails were pointed, like claws and her hair was a mess. What was this? This wasn't Luna Dantes, this was a pissed off wolf...with a human form. This wasn't like last night. This wasn't the kid I'd seen running around with Seth or the others. This was someone who could kill me and would probably have no trouble doing it.

"Will you relax, you moron?" she suddenly growled, her voice unchanged, angrier though, perhaps slightly altered by the fangs in her mouth. "It's fine. Just something I can do...It happens when I'm angry or stressed. Noah calls it Partial Shifting. I call it my cool Omega energy power. It _tingles_." I swallowed, unhappy with how mockingly she said the last sentence, as if it were a joke. I guess, this was normal for her? What kind of creatures did Leah bring here?

"What's it for?" I tried to sound at ease, I swear to God, I did. But my voice wavered and her lips twitched in amusement.

"None of your business," she responded. "What do you want? Following me now, ya spy?"

"I came...to apologize," I stared at her dead on and her eyes were suddenly forest green again, the claws gone, the fangs nonexistent and her glowering face, now that of the little girl I'd seen tell Paul that she was his 'Impending Doom'.

"Apologize?" she repeated. "For what?"

"Last night," I touched my nose, remembering how shocked I was that she landed that hit. It friggin hurt. "I was out of line."

Leah didn't deserve any of those words. Yeah, she shouldn't have left but the point was, she came back. Yelling at her wasn't going to help anyone and maybe, she needed some time to herself, after all the bull I fed her. I told myself it was her duty to remain in La Push but that's just stupid. I wanted nothing more than to continue protecting her, but by the looks of it, it was no longer my job. What I thought, didn't matter anymore. Jake was her alpha, Noah was her imprint and I had no right to try and rule her life, even if I was convinced my decisions would benefit her in some way. Leah wasn't someone who could be told what to do and it wasn't anyone's place to even try. She wasn't my Lee-lee anymore, Emily was mine and Leah belonged with someone else. I began to wonder if the human part of me, the part that had fallen in love with Leah Clearwater in the first place, was just unwilling to let her go still.

"Apology accepted," she spoke, her face softening as she sat down by the tree. I blinked in astonishment. "I'm sorry, too. I could have been nicer...I guess. Be happy, I held back though."

I wrinkled my nose nervously. After seeing what I just saw, I believed she held back and was grateful for it. I almost felt glad that none of my wolves had imprinted on her...or I'd have to deal with her instead of Jake. From Quil had said, this kid was a real handful and kept Jake on his toes. I looked at the tree and then at her bloody knuckles. Yep, she had done that by herself. She flexed her fingers and it was clear they were bothering her, but as usual, the injury vanished before my eyes.

"Upset about something?" I raised a brow.

"Nothing to worry yourself over," she grinned suddenly, looking cheerful and bright, jumping up to her feet happily. Okay. A dramatic personality change that did not make me comfortable one bit. Did I mention this kid creeps me out? She watched my face for a moment before her sweet little smile turned teasing. "Sam? Do I scare you?"

I blanched and she raised a delicate eyebrow, her fair-skinned face turning curious. If she didn't act so weird, I might say she was pretty.

"Relax, man, it was a joke," she said amusedly.

"Sure," I shifted my weight uncomfortably, glaring at her as she started laughing. I had one more question for her and I had no time for her laughter. Especially if it was at my expense. "Luna, what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"You know," she snickered. "Jakers asked me the same question. I think you Alpha wolves are kind of stupid. I'm a werewolf, just like you, dumb ass." The way she said 'dumb ass' didn't sound like an insult, more like she was talking about the weather, plus she was smiling innocently as she said it.

"Mmm," I nodded, still thinking she was something more but not willing to press the matter. "Well, I hope you resolve whatever you're upset with." Her jaw tightened but she said nothing. It was hurting her, whatever it was. I went to walk away, leaving her to continue moping about.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" I looked back at her. She walked up to me and patted my back, in a friendly gesture.

"You're an okay guy," she told me. "You love Leah, right?"

"...I just want her happy," I nodded. "She won't forgive me...I just want to be in her life again, as her friend. I keep apologizing and it's not doing anything." Luna only smiled. It was strange. From her expression, it was like she understood it more deeply than I thought.

"Maybe, you're trying too hard," she suggested.

"What do you mean?"

"Later!" she grinned cheekily and ran off. Trying...to..._hard_? That didn't make any sense. She certainly had 'cryptic' mastered.

I grunted and headed out of the forest, walking over to Jake's house. I definitely had to get to know Noah and Luna better. If Luna could do that Partial Shifting thing, who knows what other things the Cupeno wolves were capable of. Jake and Quil both described a fun-loving troublemaker with a thing for sweets. I met a little fiend with multiple personalities, taking out her fury, (which was caused by who knows what), on a rather large tree.

* * *

I caught sight of Jacob, leaning over the engine of his Rabbit, working diligently on the engine, in the garage. I thought of telling him his wolf was upset, but decided to avoid it for now. He could deal with that on his own time. For now, it was time to make peace with him and hope he wasn't still mad at me about what had happened. He glanced at me briefly but said nothing, obviously still upset.

"Hey," I said finally, breaking the ice, and he looked at me unhappily, before returning to his work. "I went and said sorry to the short one..."

"Did you now?" he screwed something on. "How did that go for you?"

"She accepted," I shrugged.

"Luna doesn't hold grudges," Jake answered, sounding a bit more relaxed as he wiped his hands.

"You know," I began and he looked at me warily. "That wolf is a piece of work." He suddenly shot me a wide grin.

"I _know_," he nodded in agreement. "Could you hand me that wrench?" I turned and bent down to grab the tool he'd pointed to.

Looks like we were on good terms once again, if he was letting me help. I'd rather keep it this way. There was no telling when our packs would have to join up again in an emergency. I stiffened when he started laughing and looked at him, startled.

"She really got to you, didn't she?" he chuckled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked in alarm. He walked up and jerked something off of the back of my shirt. He held it up, fighting a grin. It was a piece of paper reading:

POINT AND LAUGH. I'M A LOSER.

"That little-!" I scowled. When she patted my back, acting all sentimental, that's when she planted it. Where did that paper come from? She had no paper on her, unless it was in her pocket, waiting for a victim. She was an evil little genius if she thought ahead like that. Quil mentioned that Leah and Luna were best friends...Leah sure knew how to pick her allies...

"Loser," Jacob muttered and laughed some more.

"I wouldn't be talking," I pinned my eyes on him and mimicked Luna's voice with my next word. "_Jakers_."

His grin vanished and he shook his head.

"Dude. Not cool."

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? We'll have more on Luna's thoughts and of course, the ever sexy man-beast that is Jacob in the next chapter and hopefully, things will get interesting. I'm really happy with how my story is turning out. I hope all of you are, too. I really hope the Partial Shifting went well. I always thought that would be so bad ass for a wolf to be able to do that. But hey, that's my own personal preference. As you can see, Luna has significant strength here as well. It comes with Luna's Omega thing. More on that in later chapters. Sam's thoughts were pretty important, at least, I thought so. I don't want to make him out to be the enemy in this fic, we have others for that. :)**

**Maybe you thought this was a corny chapter...let me know. Review!**


	15. Saved by the Wolf

**A/N: This was supposed to be out long before the Eclipse premiere but this chapter gave me so much pain! I couldn't get it right and I'm still not happy with it! At least it's a long chapter by my usual ones. I hope you all are enjoying it. I am so happy with all the reviews! They make me so ecstatic! I hope you like this chapter but in my opinion, it came out cruddy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I own only Luna Dantes and Noah Montoya and all other OC's in this story.**

__

_

* * *

_

_If fear's what makes us decide, our future journey,  
Well, I'm not along for the ride, 'cause I'm still yearning.  
To try and touch the sun, my fingers burning.  
Before you're old you are young, yeah, I'm still learning._

"Falling Down" ~ Avril Lavigne

_

* * *

_

Luna's POV

Making my way back to Leah's and my house, I groaned. I hadn't planned on having a talk with Sam during my current crisis but at least the guy was turning out to be an okay guy...'okay' as in 'not awesome but decent'. I smirked, glad I always carried a spare prank in my pocket. That paper had been meant for cute, innocent Seth, just to see what he'd do, but Sam was so much better. I wondered when he'd figure it out or if someone was nice enough to tell him. Oh, well. Not my problem.

My problem was that Jake was going to leave someday and given that he'd go with the Cullens, there was a chance they'd never come back, at least, not for a lifetime or two. Immortality gives you that kind of time. Where would that leave me?

All I could think of was the trauma of phasing for the first time, the hellish months spent down in the Cupeno territory, the night Jerome attacked. But it all ended with meeting Leah and Jake and coming to La Push, where people were naturally friendly and welcomed me without any conditions. I loved it here and I loved my pack...the idea of losing one of them, especially Jake, made my gut wrench and my heart ache. With that on top of falling in love with that idiot, him leaving...was going to kill me.

I groaned loudly and entered the house, finding Leah in her same exact spot. She knew I'd just gone to cool off and would most likely return. She turned her head to look at me, with a bored expression on her face.

"Feel better?"

"Not one bit, sister," I grumbled and then just lied down on the floor, spreading my arms and legs so that I looked like a starfish. "What do I do?" She peeked down at me from over the back of the couch.

"You're asking the wrong girl," she said. "The odds aren't in your favor. You know Jake loved Bella before all of this shit happened and when he imprinted on Renesmee, he was ecstatic. It was like all the pain left for him and he knew that no matter what, he had a promised happily ever after. He loves it and there's no more broken heart for him. I honestly don't know what to tell you."

He loved it...

'It's your guaranteed happiness, Luna. Who doesn't want that?' he had asked.

Obviously, he did and how the hell could I try and take that away from him? Besides, what could I do? As Leah would say, 'Imprint beats all'. Jacob would run off with Renesmee and I'd be left in my own eternal misery, or at least, until Jerome killed me. Didn't I deserve to have my own happiness without imprinting meddling? I looked up at Leah and saw nothing but concern on her face, concern for me.

"Let it go," I shrugged and smiled at her. "I'll deal with it." She pursed her lips.

"Fine but stop that," she hissed and I blinked.

"Stop what?"

"You freeze me out," she glared. "You try to shoulder it all yourself. Ever since I met you, you never let anyone in all the way, like you don't want to trust. Maybe Jake would be good for you. He has a habit of breaking down walls and getting to the most vulnerable part of you, whether you want him to or not." She stood and walked out of the house looking pissed.

That was something I liked about Leah. She didn't spare my feelings. She told me exactly what she thought and never ever lied to me. I wondered if there would be a day when she actually said something that got to me but even if she did...I knew I could be just as honest with her.

I almost missed the time where life was completely simple. Going to classes at college, preparing for a career, visiting family, planning for my own family...but now, here I was chasing vampires, at war with my arch-foe, who was no doubt, millennia old, and falling in love with a guy that was unavailable. I grimaced. Not to mention, I was mostly out of contact with my family and college was no longer an option for now.

This was all so complicated. I could tell Jake how I felt, but to what end? To have him laugh at me? To have him tell me that there was no one but Renesmee? I had to face it. Despite that I believed imprinting was a lie, I was the only one, who did.

"Luna, dear, what are you doing?" I frowned and looked up to see Sue's warm face gazing down at me in curiosity.

"Chillin'," I shrugged, smiling. "How are ya, Sue?"

"Good," she examined the room critically. "Is Leah in?"

"You just missed her," I replied. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Sue let out a breath of air. "That girl is always out but you wolves are normally always on the move. I made casserole and there's a lot left. I thought you girls could appreciate it."

"We can definitely appreciate your cooking," I grinned, standing up and taking the platter gratefully. "Until the boys come over and raid our fridge." Nothing like Sue's cooking to get your mind off crap in your life. I took a deep whiff and did my best not to drool all over myself. "Wow! This is great. Thanks, Sue."

"Of course, dear," she patted my head. "Someone needs to mother your wolves. I can't imagine phasing so young in life and then forced into a duty you never asked for. You all hardly got to be kids. Save for you...I've never met anyone quite so in tune to their inner child."

"I find life much easier to handle through a child's point of view," I answered. "Besides, if you find the humor and fun in things, you're much more motivated to do the things you dread." She stared at me for a moment before smiling widely.

"Yes, I suppose you are more motivated," she agreed and then laughed softly. "I can only imagine, Luna, what it would be like to see things through your eyes, if only for a moment. Anyways, tell Leah, I stopped by and enjoy the casserole."

"Sure thing, Sue." I held the platter tightly as she stepped toward the door.

"Oh, and Luna," her eyes turned to me softly. "Noah mentioned your family..." I raised my eyebrows. Noah knew my story, sure, but normally, he was too gentlemanly to divulge my life to anyone else but Leah unless a situation demanded it.

"Did he now?"

"Don't be upset with him," she said gently. "I made him tell me. I just want you to know, that if you need anything...I'm here. We all are." I nodded.

"Thanks, Sue."

Sue Clearwater was an awesome woman and mom. She reminded me of how nice it was to be mothered every once in a while. She reminded me of what it was like to be human again with a regular family and a regular lifetime. I smiled as I cut myself a massive piece of casserole and placed it on a plate in the microwave. Within thirty seconds, the scent began to float through the kitchen and I placed the leftovers within the fridge, looking over the drinks Leah and I had in stock at the moment.

"Mmm...is that Sue's casserole I smell?" a deep voice asked and I stood up, only to hit my head on the fridge painfully.

"Ow!" I glared at the fridge. Just when I thought I'd get my mind off of Jacob Black.

I turned to see the man of my confliction...and yes, he was a man. Oh. My. Biceps. Honestly, didn't he have a shirt? I didn't need him rubbing those perfectly sculpted abs and chest at me, especially, when I'm trying to figure out my new found crush on him. He just has to walk in with that perfect smile that held a warmth that made you feel undeniably safe and those soft dark eyes that with only a single look, could convince you to follow him anywhere.

"Why are you here?" I grabbed a bottle of juice.

"I was looking for Leah," Jacob shrugged, eyeing the microwave intently.

"She left," I folded my arms. "No casserole for you. Sue left it here for Sister and I. Not for a fatty lard like you."

"Stingy," he grumbled, sitting back lazily in one of the kitchen chairs. "So, I was thinking."

"Congratulations," I snarked and he paused to look at me in irritation. "Sorry. Couldn't resist. You left yourself open for that one."

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes as I grabbed my plate out of the microwave and sat down at the table with him. "Anyways, I was thinking about what you said about imprinting. About it being a magically manipulated romance but I just can't see it the way you do."

I lifted my gaze to his and narrowed my eyes. Of course, he couldn't see it through my eyes. He was looking at it from the point of view from a googly-eyed imprinter and I was looking at it from the point of view from an unfortunate victim of unrequited emotions.

"You really like imprinting, don't you?" I sounded more incredulous than I had intended. Truth was, I was more hurt than anything but perhaps it was better that he didn't hear that pain. He'd start asking questions I didn't exactly want to get in to and knowing Jacob, while sometimes clueless, could be sharper than knives. He would figure it out and I would be put in an uncomfortable spot.

"Yeah, of course," he nodded earnestly. "It's the best. I mean, I have this awesome future ahead with Renesmee and the Cullens are always gonna be my family. I used to hate them but they're pretty cool. I have nothing to worry about."

The Cullens...yeah, they were growing on me, too. But could he forget the pack that easily? Weren't we his family, too? We'd always be his family. We'd always love him. I would always love him and probably a lot more than I should.

"You know, you could change your opinion on imprinting," he suggested, tapping a finger on the table. "Forget all that crap you keep going on about."

"Never," I glowered coldly. "Imprinting is a lie. A big fat lie and it always will be."

"You know, Lu," he said, leaning forward. "It's okay to want true love handed to you. No one in this pack would hate you for wanting to imprint. Seth and Embry want to. They're tired of being the only ones who haven't imprinted. It seriously would surprise me if you weren't feeling a little bit left out."

Embry did mention imprinting a lot in his head, how he couldn't wait to have that special girl, so he could know what the others were talking about. Seth, he mentioned it, too, but not as often. Leah said he was more content with just being his own person for now. As for me, I would never be able to comprehend the desire to imprint. I never once wanted it. I never will.

"Being left out on this, doesn't bother me one bit," I responded honestly. "What bothers me are the consequences of imprinting."

"Consequences..." he repeated slowly and a look of puzzlement crossed his handsome face. He hadn't been expecting that out of my mouth. "What consequences? What the hell are you taking about?"

Consequences...there were so many. Say for my side...one day, Jake will leave everyone behind. Each person's pain from that departure, would be a result of imprinting. He would focus most of his attention on his imprint...forgetting the rest of us in turn. Yet, another result.

With a grimace, I poked at my food. Jake was asking too many questions now and I was tired of this. If we continued down this road, I was bound to break, confess everything, burst into tears and run away. I closed my eyes and opened them with my best serious expression, leaning forward like he was. He seemed to think I was about to answer and leaned forward a little bit, too. I raised my hand and then swung hard, smacking him on the forehead.

"Ow! Geez! Luna!" he snarled now, almost shaking to the point of phasing.

"There was a bug," I said innocently. "It was _big_." Before he could get too pissed off, the door swung open, revealing Noah, who I'd never been happier to see.

Saved by the Wolf.

Noah stood there for a moment, his sharp cerulean eyes darting between Jacob and I and he began to look uncomfortable. No one spoke for a long moment and I forked down the rest of my food before anyone decided to and swallowed very loudly. With that done, I smiled brightly at my favorite brother and refused to let any trace of my conversation with Jacob show on my face.

"Hi, Noah!" I squealed cheerfully. He arched an eyebrow and looked ready to bolt.

"Am I interrupting something awkward?" he asked. "Because, you know how I hate that, Luna."

That made me snort and giggle. He hated embarrassing situations with every fiber of his being. I recall managing to make him think that I didn't know what an STD was back during my first month with the pack. Let's just say, Noah doesn't do well with awkward. Either way, he couldn't have come at a better time.

Glancing at Jacob Black, I knew then that I would never have the guts to tell him exactly how I felt. And even if I did, I don't think I would. He was happy imprinted and he wanted it. What use was it making him feel guilty over it with my feelings on top of it?

That's just how things were going to be.

* * *

Jacob's POV 

Luna hopped up from the table and skipped over to Noah, wrapping her skinny arms around him contentedly. He patted her back warily and looked at me questioningly. I could only offer him a shrug. Like I knew what the hell was going on. One moment, things are serious and then Luna pulls a...well, she pulls a Luna. I tapped my fingers on the table with annoyance, wondering if my hand could fit around that tiny, little neck of hers.

She giggled for no reason and then looked up at Noah.

"No casserole for you either!" she warned, grinned sweetly and then ran out the door. Noah looked at me, eyes wide.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Like I know," I growled. "I was trying to have a serious conversation with her but it didn't last very long."

"They never do," Noah chuckled finally, sitting down heavily. "Why do you think Lu's mother named her, 'Tuchily'?"

"Huh?" I was really confused now.

"Tuchily," he repeated. "Lu's Cupeno name, kind of like how she called you 'Tutumenish'." Noah paused and laughed to himself.

"Yeah, _so_ funny," I said sarcastically. I remembered that very well. It meant 'stupid' and it was one of her many witty insults.

"Sorry, sorry," he held up his hands in surrender, biting back his laughter. "Tuchily means 'Hummingbird'. Lu can't sit still and her attention span is ridiculously short. She's constantly moving and if she stops, it's to eat or to sleep. I'm impressed that you got her to sit down for as long as you did but it never lasts much longer, unless it's for one of her jokes."

"Hummingbird isn't exactly my opinion," I sat deeply in my chair. "I would go with 'dodo bird'. I'll tell you this much. It's annoying trying to get real answers out of her." It was always like that. You could get her into a serious conversation but moments later, she was taken away by another subject and there was no saving the topic you were at.

"It's her coping mechanism," Noah informed me. "She usually only does it to stay out of a conversation she doesn't want to get in to. What were you talking about?"

"We were talking about imprinting."

"Well, there you go," he scratched his neck. "You know her beliefs on that."

"They're unfounded."

"Not entirely," he shrugged.

"Noah," I turned to him with a hard look. "Don't do this to me, too. You've imprinted on Leah. You know the beauty of it. You know exaclty how it feels and you know that it's impossible to resist. How can you agree with her?"

"Now, now, wait," he held up a hand. "Let me explain. I don't agree with her on my own personal level. I love imprinting. I love Leah and would do anything for her. But I know my baby sister. I've known her since she first entered the pack and I know exactly how she works, as unpredictable as she is. There is something Luna values almost as much as pack and that's free will."

"Free will?"

"Yup," he nodded. "She doesn't want Fate's hand choosing anything for her. She will choose and to hell with everyone else. I can respect that. If it makes her happy, then I will do what I can to help her."

"What _is_ it with you Cupeno wolves?" I exclaimed. "She'd be _happy_ with an imprint! You're willing to help her be _unhappy_?"

"If that's what makes her happy," Noah shrugged, grinning cheekily. "It's twisted, sure, but even if she was within the pleasant grasp of imprinting, there's a part of her I know would never forgive me if I didn't help her. I mean, she's my sister. I already told you before. She was unhappy once. I will not let that happen again."

Yeah. He had said that before. Remembering those words, I caught a glimpse of that scar in my head, the massive scar that I know wasn't made by any leech. I caught cryptic meanings in Noah's words all the time, in Leah's, too, especially when it came to Luna Dantes. I also remember the one time Noah released a shocking memory while running. I was fairly sure it was Luna in Leah's arms in a desert somewhere surrounded by dry bushes. I didn't know for sure because I had never seen Luna cry before but if it was her...I wanted to tear apart whoever made her cry. She was sobbing helplessly, blood splattered on her face, her hands holding on so tight to Leah's shirt...like someone holding on for dear life...

Luna Dantes doesn't cry. She laughs and dances around, perfectly content with life. Luna doesn't cling to anyone. She's confident and would sooner stand down someone bigger than her than cower away and hide herself. Breaking Sam's nose proved that.

I now knew there was someone out there who managed to make Luna break down and I wanted nothing more than to have his head on a pike.

"That's it," I turned to Noah angrily. "That scar on her back...who did it? What the _hell _happened down in California?"

_

* * *

_

**A/N: And so it begins...before you ask, drama is coming along with romance and action. I'll bring in Renesmee again very soon and while I can appreciate her character, the only thing I hate, and I've said this before, is the fact that Jacob imprinted on her. I've been contemplating how I want her exactly in my story. Nice or Naughty? I know I told someone I wouldn't pick on her too much but things might change. No guarantees. For now, I just want to develop Luna a bit more along with her relationship with Jake. Just to let you know, this is intended to be a long story...I don't want to rush this.**

I'm gonna be doing some major editing. I've already added songs. I did do another picture for Spirit Chaser with Luna and Jacob. It sucks but I'll have the link up in my profile soon. Now, I also want to thank my anonymous reviewers. Keep it up! I appreciate it! By the way, I'm not making anymore promises for sooner updates. Life takes over and things go down hill. I do have a new one shot though, Stupid Renegade Pack. No couples but hey, it was just for fun. Thanks again! Now, to update Forever With You. This story has way more reviews so it gets updated faster...yay!


	16. Masquerade

****

**A/N: Sorry! Took me a while. I am not happy with this chapter but we'll see how you all like it. Some history for Noah and Luna in here and it's all in Noah's POV. It's not the best but it is an important chappie. It might be a bit confusing but hopefully, the italics don't lose any of you. Enjoy!**

_Italics: Luna speaking in Noah's memory_

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

* * *

_Stitch in your knitted brow and you don't know how you're going to get it out.  
Crushed under a heavy chest, tryna catch your breath,  
But it always beats you by a step, all right now.  
Making the best of it, laying the hand you get, you're not alone in this...  
_

__

"Hope for the Hopeless" ~ A Fine Frenzy

* * *

Noah's POV 

Jacob had finally asked. I had been dreading this question for many reasons. It pained me to remember most of it and sometimes, I felt as if it weren't my story to tell. It was Jake though and he was the Alpha. It wasn't as if he didn't deserve to know and I knew he had Luna's best interests in mind. Ever since we came, all he did was make us feel at home and make sure we were doing well.

"Look," I said. "This is a story I'd rather you not confront Luna on, at least, not until she's ready to tell you. Leah was there for a few months but I never told her about the shit that happened before she came."

"Like what?"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll start at the beginning. I was the third wolf to phase in our pack, before me being, Rafael Cortez and Trevor Flint. For a while, it was just us three and believe me, it wasn't easy."

Phasing for me, had been an emotional roller coaster. I had been in college with a promising future ahead, none of it involving the monsters of legend. With a spike in temperature, my life went downhill. I had to drop out of college, dump the girl I had been dating and adapt to a life on all-fours. My mother took a long time explaining to me what I was and I knew quite well that each wolf that followed me had the same problems. Luna was no different.

"I saw the six wolves that followed," I told Jacob. "All the way down to Luna. Before she came, the Council gathered us together, saying we were about to receive a very special type of a wolf. An Omega, something our tribe has revered since the beginning of our kind. The Omega has special gifts and while the pack protects the humans as one, the Omega also protects the pack. When Trevor went and picked our new pack member up, I was astounded to see this timid, little girl was to be our Omega." I smirked at the memory.

_'It's nice to meet you, Noah Montoya...'_

She never met my gaze and she never smiled when we first met.

"Lu, was shy," I told Jacob. "Real shy. It took me a while to get her to even look at me straight in the eye. Trevor told me later that her phasing hadn't gone too well with her family. It brought major conflict and her mother was more than happy to send her off."

"Her dad?" Jake asked and I remember Lu, mentioning her father, long after I had finally gained a conversation with her.

_'Who? Dad? Oh. He wasn't around when I was growing up. He wasn't able to be there and probably never will be able to. No Father-Daughter dance on my wedding day...'_

"I don't know much about her father," I shook my head, recalling the small smile she had given with those words, as if trying to make me believe she was perfectly okay with that. "The most I know is that he had brain damage due to some accident four months before Lu was born. I'm guessing he doesn't know and wouldn't understand very well. Anyways, Lu does not talk about how it was for her when she first phased. I tried asking, but she started singing in Japanese and then ran off."

"We're assuming it was bad for her then," Jacob curled his lips in disgust.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Despite her being closed up, Rafael...was a total bastard. If she did anything wrong, tried to make her opinion known or anything he didn't like, he'd start yelling at her, putting her down, humiliating her. It was real bad one night and he went too far...he actually hit her." I paused as Jacob's snarl tore through the house and it took everything I had not to join him.

"Please tell me you did something!" he yelled.

"I did," I nodded. "I hit him back and probably would have killed him if Trevor hadn't grabbed me." I frowned. "Luna had run off and I found her, crying under her bed. I could only pull her out and hold her until she was done. That was the only time Raff hit her but it was one too many. I tried to help her when ever he started going off on her but it was so hard when I wasn't there. Even if I was, Rafael would make sure someone was there to keep me at a distance. Trevor hated it, too. It was worse for him. He could only sit and look away. He wanted to help but he'd risk his position. Being Beta ensured he could help Luna on the paths and protect her from the pack when Rafael wasn't there."

"Understandable," Jacob said.

"Lu stopped crying pretty fast," I continued. "She hates people seeing her vulnerable. So, she started doing something different. Taking on the ridiculous personality that we all know today, making herself appear child-like, dumb and air headed even. But Lu is anything but dumb. She turned out to be excellent at manipulating people, harmlessly of course, just far enough to ensure things went a certain way so that Rafael would never be able to hit her or automatically go off on her again. I'm still not sure how she managed that."

"So, the goof she acts like now?" Jacob blinked.

"One of her masks," I informed him. "She's a good actress and an even better liar. The whole phasing business compromised Luna's ability to trust easy, so, she found another way to interact with people but it's a way that always makes sure things have a good outcome. Believe it or not, she's an incredible listener and can solve most problems with her friends' lives, just by pulling some strings and steering them in the right direction."

"She's just not good at solving her own," Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Not at all," I smiled.

_'Hey, Noah. It's so much easier dealing with other people's problems then your own...don't you think?'_

"She built up a thick wall, Jake," I shook my head. "Only one person can read her better than me. Our precious Leah."

"Ms. Bitch herself?" he grimaced and I glared. Yeah, that's my imprint you're talking about. "Sorry. Continue."

"Lu found Leah in the desert," I sighed. "Half starved, dehydrated and exhausted. She dragged her home, where I saw her for the first time. I think the reason Leah bonded with Lu so easily, was because Lu was the first female wolf Leah had ever seen. Luna bonded with Leah because she respected her for remaining strong through a broken heart and still keeping it together after having to believe that she was the only female wolf alive. A little piece of both of them was damaged but due to that, they were able to form a diamond-hard friendship."

"They are quite a pair," Jacob snorted.

"Yeah, they are," I chuckled and then sombered up. "And so, we get to the night of the scar." Jake stiffened. "It was like two or three days before we came here. I'd been running patrol with Leah, Trevor, Alexa, the other female in our pack, and Luna. It was a routine thing but that was the night Luna first met Jerome, the vampire we told you about."

"You said he double-teamed her with a female," Jake nodded.

"Yes," I said. "Luna had caught the scent of vampire and gone after it. Jerome was there waiting for her. I wanted her to run away but she wouldn't. The town was right there but it wasn't blood he was after. He wanted Luna to shift and to see her face. She wouldn't do it and so, he took off. She ended up chasing him right toward the houses on the Rez while we tried to gather the pack. He went into one of the houses that were occupied by a family with a two-year old little girl and took said child as a hostage."

"All of this to see Lu's face?" Jacob gripped the edge of the table.

"I guess," I shrugged. "Who knows why he does things? He's an old vampire. Lu followed him and in trying to save the kid, phased back. Problem is, Luna had hoped for honor in the bastard but she was looking for honor that wasn't there. He tore the kid apart and Lu, in a rage of fury, managed to kill the female but while she did that, Jerome ran off. When we got there, Lu was in complete shock and crying and Rafael...was pissed. He automatically began to blame Luna and I defended her, but Leah defended her a lot more loudly."

"Sounds like Leah," Jacob smirked. Yeah, I had been pleased, too, when Leah stood up to Rafael.

"Rafael was annoyed," I went on. "He came to the point where he was sending Leah away because of her resistance to him, saying we'd be better off without her. And Leah, being Leah, said 'the pack would be better off without him'. He snapped and he went at her, teeth and claws but he never reached her."

"What? Did she run?" Jake frowned.

_'I owe you no loyalty if you think you can attack Leah without consequences...'_

"No, he hit someone else," I looked at him sadly. "Luna had jumped in to shield Leah. Rafael's claw removed a large portion of skin from her back and it probably would have done even more damage if I hadn't of come in and slammed into him to get him off of her. You've seen the scar and I'm happy that it was able to heal even that much. Luna was so mad that he went so far as to attack Leah and she finally stood up to him and said something that was a turning point for all of us. 'I swear allegiance to Jacob Black'."

Jacob sat back in his chair, almost smiling at that last part. It was easy to see he was mostly absorbing all of the new information about our little friend. Well, his little friend. She was my sister, no matter what.

_'Only the muddy fox lives, Noah. If you're too afraid to get down and dirty to get stuff done, you're a total loser.'  
_

I stood up slowly and looked over at Jacob, who was still silent and staring at the ceiling. Without warning, he lifted his head up fast and looked at me warily.

"Does she trust me?" he asked. I blinked.

That was a good question. Who did Luna trust, if anyone? Had she let anyone in since phasing? What was she like before? When she smiled, what was she really thinking? Was she in pain or were those smiles true? It was a question I didn't know the answer to and one that had bothered even me for a while.

"That's something you have to ask her," I shrugged and headed for the door. "Later, man."

"See ya."

Luna wasn't someone you understood right away and if you wanted to really know her, you had to keep digging. She didn't let people in all the way. She kept herself guarded despite the fact, that she seemed so friendly and open. You could trust her with your life but getting her to trust back, was a whole other story. Almost everything about her was a complete contradiction. She was small but she fought big. She seemed to be harmless but Luna had taken on vamps bigger than Emmett Cullen.

However, Jake was friendly, smart and no matter what, he always did what was right. He always took care of those he loved and he was extremely loyal. Luna was devious in keeping others at a distance but so far, Jake had adapted well to seeing right through it. He noticed things others didn't and I knew Luna wouldn't be able to hide from him for long. Once he knew everything, he wouldn't allow her to hide, he wouldn't allow her to push others away. He'd make sure she'd heal. If anyone could get Luna to open up, I knew it would be Jake.

Lifting my head as I walked, I spotted the little troublemaker, petting the neighbor's cat.

"Hey, Lulu," I called and she turned happily.

"Hi, Noah!" she chirped and I was quiet for a moment, watching her and thinking about Jake's question. Maybe I needed to know, too.

"Sweetheart, do you trust me?" I asked her and she blinked. I saw it, as she cocked her head. She was analyzing what I just said, looking for something...what it was, I don't know. Suddenly, she smiled.

"With my life, Noah," she told me and her arms wrapped around my waist. I wrapped my own around her and kissed her head. All I saw though, was that pitiful little girl, crying under her bed, wondering what she did wrong.

My grip tightened. Now Rafael was making another move and he was going to regret it.

"Is something wrong?" she looked up at me quizzically.

"No," I sighed. "I just love ya, kid." She giggled and in one of those rare moments, gave me a geniune look with her eyes.

"I love you, too, Noah."

I knew Jacob would be the one to find her in whatever dark hole she had placed herself in and pull her back out. I needed her to heal and with any luck, this new Alpha of ours, would be able to help her do it.

_'You'll always be my brother, Noah...'_

************

* * *

**A/N: There it is. Not much to this chapter, I guess, but things should get a lot more interesting with the coming chapters. I know a lot of you are looking forward to certain events. It's coming, especially more Luna/Jake moments. Yay! Thank you to all anonymous reviewers by the way! Keep it up, even if this chapter's not the best!**


	17. Knocked off a Cloud

**A/N: Now this is late, as usual. However, I sorta took a break. My grandmother passed away and life sort of sucks right now. Anyways, this chapter, is definitely not my best work. I'm not happy with it but I wanna known what all of you think. Something vital occurs in this chapter that I know a lot of you have been waiting for. So, I hope you enjoy it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I own Luna Dantes and all OC's in this story, though.

* * *

_I'm not so trustful with my friends. I'm on the road alone again.  
I guess I'm tired of giving in.  
I'm sick of wishing you were near. You've gone your way, you've made it clear.  
Why do I feel you everywhere? Why do I feel this everywhere?_

24 Hours ~ Alexz Johnson

* * *

Luna's POV

You know, I've never really made the effort to get a boyfriend. Obviously, since I'd never actually had one. I've always enjoyed life how it was, even if I got a tad lonely sometimes. After shifting, I became aware of a very painful truth. Getting a boyfriend, just got so much harder. When I heard of imprinting, I was even more disappointed. But that was okay. I'd always made sure to never grow too attached to anything, even while human but even so, I always hoped that maybe, someday, I wouldn't be let down.

But I always was.

The situation with Jacob Black was no different. It had been two days since I mentioned consequences to him and got myself out of going deeper into it with him. However, almost all of me, was sitting on this little cloud of hope, praying that just maybe he could return my feelings. The rest of me, already accepted that it wasn't to be.

I glared at the ceiling above me, wishing an answer would pop up. I saw no point in telling Jake how I really felt but just yesterday, Leah and I had spoken again. She said you never knew unless you tried and if anything, Jacob deserved the chance to choose or even try to choose. I needed to tell him but how was the question. He'd been at the Cullens so much recently and I was dreading the idea of him laughing in my face.

That's when a familiar face interrupted my ceiling watch. Seth looked unhappy as he looked down at me.

"You've been laying there for two hours," he complained. "We've gotta go to the Cullens'."

"'We'?" I repeated. "I don't _gotta go _anywhere."

"Jake says we _gotta_," he rolled his eyes. "Esme's making a bigger dinner for the pack and if we don't go, Esme's gonna be upset and Jake's gonna be pissed."

"There's that 'we' again," I muttered. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

"Fine," he headed for the door. "I don't know what you're moping about right now, but if you're not at the Cullens in one hour, I'm telling Jake and he'll come and take out that stick that's lodged up your ass." He stomped out and I smirked. Seth rarely swore and when he did, you knew he meant business. It was kind of funny though, when he did. He was usually so sweet and so when an interesting word left his mouth, I felt like laughing rather than taking him seriously.

But it was best that I take him seriously. Knowing Jake, he would come and he'd be cranky if he had to. While a Cranky Jakers is fun to annoy, I'd rather avoid any alone time with him for a little while and having him come get me, wouldn't help at all.

* * *

I waited about ten minutes before actually standing and getting ready to go. I took my sweet time getting there, too, and upon arriving, I stepped up the steps, wrinkling my nose in irritation. Ah, the pleasant smell of vampire. This was so not my idea of a pleasant evening. My idea of a pleasant evening, was pizza, soda and a horror movie fest. Maybe a comedy movie fest, but you get my point.

Right as I went to knock, the door opened fast and my face met swoon-worthy chest.

"Oof!" I grabbed my nose and glared up at the chest's offending owner. Jacob Black looked down at me blankly.

"I was about to come and get you," he informed me, but I didn't hear him. I was momentarily stunned as I stared up at him. He wasn't wearing any shirt, as usual, and his hair was dripping. Looks like he took a shower moments ago. His skin was still damp and I was alarmed to see some water slip slowly down his chiseled chest. It's always the muscles that distract me. I instantly bit my cheek and met his gaze again. He didn't seem to notice my ogling. Good.

Stupid Jacob and his stupid hotness. He will be my doom, that's for sure.

"Watch where you're going, dumb ass!" I snapped and he chuckled as I rubbed my sore nose.

"Awww, did you hurt yourself?" he faked a cooing voice and so came his obnoxious side. I shoved him back and stomped past him. "Come on, Lulu. It wasn't my fault. You're kind of hard to see sometimes."

"I am not!" I protested and he only snickered. Man, it really sucked being the shortest wolf in history sometimes. I needed to start wearing heels or those really big platforms...hell, get me a pair of stilts, someone.

"Come on, there's food inside the dining room," he told me. "I'll even get you an ice pack for your nose if you want." He gave me his usual grin and it was impossible to remain irritated with him. Jacob Black's smile...always brightened my world.

As we entered the foyer, I bristled when Renesmee came around the corner. Weird enough, she was starting to look older than ten, like pre-teen. I subtly glanced at my zorries, my dirty cargo shorts and my ratty t-shirt. I then saw her pretty yellow dress with white flats. My hair was short and messy. Hers was long, shiny and well-kept. How the hell could I ever compare to something like that. When she finished growing, she was going to be beautiful, more so than she already was, and I'll just be a dirty little mutt in a wolf pack.

"Jacob, where did you go?" she asked in a musical voice and then she seemed to notice me. "Oh, hello, Miss Dantes."

Was is just me, or did that 'oh', sound really disappointed?

"Sorry, Ness," Jacob grinned at her. "I was gonna go get Lu, but she came before I could."

"Well, I'm happy to see you again, Miss Dantes," Renesmee said to me, smiling sweetly at me.

_'Oh no, you're not,'_ I thought to myself. I saw something in her eyes, if only for a moment. There was dislike but she was also analyzing me. I didn't know why but I wasn't about to let her find what she was looking for. I hardly let people in that easily.

I smiled warmly as my answer to her greeting. Her brow furrowed but she said nothing more to me. I didn't know why she didn't like me but I didn't really care either. I was always taught that in life, there's always going to be someone who doesn't like you. That's reality. You deal with it. Maybe I'd find out later why she had an aversion to me, but for now, it wasn't a priority.

"The others are eating in the dining room, Lu," Jacob told me, not noticing our exchange. "Come on, Ness, we can go finish our game."

My eyes zeroed in on her pale hand as it took one of Jacob's much larger ones. When a sharp pain hit my gut, I almost called him out on his offer to get me an ice pack, just so his attention would be on me for a little while longer, but I held my tongue. He wasn't mine and my nose didn't hurt that much.

Imprinting seemed so much more complicated than ever these days. It was just a big fat lie yet so far, I'd been the only one to disapprove. How could Jacob sit there and be happy that something decided he'd be with Renesmee? It wasn't his decision.

Ugh! It drives me nuts.

I scoffed to myself and entered the dining room in a disgruntled fashion.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Seth noticed me right away.

"I said, I'd catch up," I glared and then raised my eyebrows at the sight of my brothers stuffing their faces. Even Noah had lost all of his manners and was eating without chewing.

"Want some, Lu?" Embry offered me a plate of French Silk Pie.

"I'm not all that hungry right now," I muttered, poking at it, even though, French Silk Pie was a weakness of mine. Leah glanced up at me as I took a bite anyways.

"Why are you eating it then?" she asked.

"I'm bored, Sister," I shrugged and took a bigger bite.

"Bored? With that way of eating, no wonder you're starting to grow the wrong way," Quil told me and the next large piece on my fork was flung into his face. Whipped cream and chocolate mousse was splattered over his nose. He glared at me in annoyance.

"I'm _not_ fat," I licked the fork innocently. "Now you made me waste a perfectly good bite of pie, you dough head."

"Lu's not fat," Jacob voice came from behind me and two large hands grabbed my waist, emphasizing the size. "See? I can almost fit my hands around her completely."

I squeaked and slapped Jake's hands away as I blushed heavily.

"Hands to yourself, Jakers!" I scolded. He snickered and started fixing himself a plate of food.

I watched him start laughing and talking with the others. It was pack, friends and safety. All jokes, all family and all of my favorite people in the world. I loved these moments, when it's just us but then Renesmee walked in. Jacob's attention left us and went for her. My eyes darted from pack member to pack member. Embry and Quil started poking their food unhappily. Seth looked like a kid who just found out Santa didn't exist. Noah put his arm around Leah, with a defeated sigh, as she sneered at Jacob's back. Looked like I wasn't the only one feeling the downsides of imprinting. But Jake wasn't the only one who was imprinted.

Leah and Noah often left me behind to do their own thing and Quil, was usually pretty absorbed with Claire. Consequences of imprinting. What a drag. Good thing Embry and Seth usually knew how to have a good time and let me tag along.

I saw no point in sticking around to watch this yuck-fest. I had had enough.

"Tsch. I'm going for a run," I announced and turned to leave.

"You're going already?" Renesmee's voice came from Jacob's side and she sounded surprised. I glanced at her and then met Jake's gaze. He was frowning. I pursed my lips and kept on going, never answering the half vampire.

* * *

Stepping out into late afternoon air, I headed straight for the quiet solace I usually had, while in the woods. It would be even better after I phased. I could pretend everything was okay, act like Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black didn't exist. I could block out any possible voices and just run until I couldn't run any longer. As soon as I reached the tree line, I heard the Cullens front door slam loudly and thundering footsteps down the front stairs.

"Luna!" Jacob's voice called. I could hear him running toward me.

And now, my plans to act like he didn't exist, were ruined. I kept going into the trees, without looking back. Maybe I could just phase now and ignore my clothes, forget the whole stripping process and leave Jacob Black in the dust.

"Luna, wait!" he called out again. He was closer now and within that moment, he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I glared at him.

"I'm not an idiot, Lu," Jacob glared right back. "Seth said you've been off lately and with that look you gave me in the kitchen, I know something is bothering you. Talk to me."

"Just go to your imprint, Jacob," I hissed and he flinched, looking startled. "What is it now, moron?"

"You never called me 'Jacob'," he said. "Not unless you're angry with me. And you, of all people, never send anyone off to their imprint. You hate that. You hate imprinting. You detest anything having to do with it."

"What's your point, ass hat?" I snapped. He paused and then leaned down to my eye level, which was quite low, considering how tall he was.

"What are the consequences of imprinting?" he asked me and I blinked in surprise. "You never told me. _Talk_ to me and stop running away."

Run away? I don't run away. I cleverly avoid and ignore. But maybe, it was time for him to hear it. I wouldn't be able to take this much longer anyways. I shoved him away, straightening out my shirt and taking a deep breath.

"Jacob," I sounded reluctant. "When you imprint, nothing else matters."

"I know," he nodded in agreement.

"So," I began. "The ones who suffer the consequences of imprinting, are those closest to you." He frowned confusedly. "Example: when Renesmee came into the dining room, you forgot we were there. All of your attention was for her."

"I didn't forget you guys were there," he protested. "You're my pack."

"Either way," I snorted. "One day, the Cullens are going to leave, and we're gonna be left behind. You'll be too caught up in your own little imprinting world to even remember us."

"That's not true!"

"It is and you know it! That's what happens! I see it all the time! Your damned imprinting, is no different than the imprint of anyone else!"

Why couldn't he see it? Was he that blind? Did imprinting really do this to you? It wasn't a happy thing at all, not in the least bit. It was chaos. It was the complete destruction of all that you cared about and you would never be able to stop it. Not that you would even try in the first place. Why? Because all you would be able to see, is that one person that fate decided was best for you. Everyone that loved you and everyone you loved, just slowly faded into the background, becoming distant memories, if you ever found the state of mind to try and remember them.

"Now, Leah, she suffered a form of the consequences," I continued, now becoming angry. "She loved Sam, he imprinted, and everything that she dreamed of, was over. It didn't exist anymore. I believe that's called unrequited love and every time she turned around, it was being rubbed in her face, like salt in an open wound. Nawishmal suffered that, too.

"I don't have that problem," he argued. "I'm not breaking any girl's heart. No girl loves me like Leah loved Sam."

"Dammit, Jacob! I do!" I yelled loudly and then slapped my hand over my mouth in complete horror, trying to catch my confession.

But it was too late.

From the speechless look on Jacob Black's face, I'd just been knocked off my cloud of hope and begun a death-spiral down to a never-ending abyss.

**

* * *

**

****

**A/N: Dun, dun, duuuun! I'm gonna try to update soon for this one. I'm not all that happy with it but there it is. Some serious chiz is coming in the next chappies and well, I just hope you all are satisfied. Will Jacob accept her? What about the imprint? What will Renesmee do? The pack? No flaming but criticism welcomed. Please review and thank you to all of the reviewers! Thank you to the anonymous reviewers! You guys are awesome! :)**


	18. Emotionally Compromised

****

**A/N: So, holy crap. The reviews shot up with last chapter. Thank you guys so much! I promised to update faster for this chapter and here it is. I've got a cold, so it might be a bit off. It's a crazy chapter and I just hope you readers like it. As I said before, the next few chapters are going to be vital for the story. I might end up cutting the story in half and making a sequel with the rest of it. And thank you to the anonymous reviewers and thank you for the regards for my grandmother. I appreciate it.**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Yay for her.

* * *

_I will go down with this ship.  
I won't put my hands up and surrender.  
There will be no white flag above my door.  
I'm in love and always will be._

"White Flag" ~ Dido

* * *

Luna's POV

For such a long time, I had kept my inner most feelings to myself, guarding myself from whatever life and immortality might throw at me. Protecting myself from disappointment. But for the first time, an emotion had been so strong, so resilient to my attempt at pushing it back, that it had found a way through my defenses, opening myself up completely to the one person, who if made aware of this emotion, could change my life dramatically. However, there was no more 'if' involved. My heart was no longer as safe as I once had it.

I felt incredibly small at that moment, my emotions revealing to me just how vulnerable, I really was. Looking at Jake, I could see he was torn. He was confused, astonished and to my dismay, pained. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He rubbed his face uncomfortably and lifted his eyes once more to mine.

"Luna..." my name left his lips but he seemed unable to finish whatever he was going to say. "What...?"

It was clear this had taken him off guard. I saw him glance back in the direction of the house and knew he was thinking about Renesmee. I gritted my teeth. It was always her! I looked at him, knowing I couldn't take back what I said, pretend that it was some joke and erase any of it. I couldn't cover it up with my usual skills of changing the subject, distraction and even double-talking in rare situations.

I met his gaze firmly, already peeved about my situation, already distressed about how he was looking at me.

"I love you, Jake," I said bluntly. "Okay? I don't know how this happened but it did."

I wasn't used to this. I was usually in control of things, used to taking the strings and pulling matters into how I wanted them with just saying the right words. But now, I had to be honest, I had to be direct and stop beating around the bush. Leah was right about Jake deserving to know about how I felt about him. But did I deserve the pain of rejection? Maybe I did. I was a monster according to my human family. My last Alpha couldn't stand me. I couldn't save a little girl from Jerome. Was I that horrible that no matter what, fate was gonna ruin me? Was I that unwantable?

"Luna," Jacob took a deep breath. "You know, I have Renesmee. I have an imprint..."

I hugged myself, desperately trying to push the pain away but it was too late. I started backing up and Jacob held a hand up, reaching for me. I lifted my head and tried to smile at him but it was clear that no amount of fake smiles would fix this.

"I know you have an imprint, Jakers," I said softly. "I get that. I get it all." I was mortified when I felt tears beginning to spill over. "I'm not asking you to leave her...I just...I...I have to go now." I backed up more and once he stepped forward, I phased, tearing up my clothes and shot into the forest.

"Luna!" his voice faded quickly but I was gone.

I couldn't believe I told him and that it came out that easily. I whined pitifully. I'd always prided myself in my ability to remain obscure, keep people on their toes and always be one step ahead. But now, everything was in the open. I was vulnerable. I hated it. Ignoring the bushes that slapped against my sides as I streaked past them, I leapt the small fence into Leah's and my backyard, shifted and ran into the house, looking for clothes hurriedly. I pulled on some underwear, a bra, a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, before running back outside to find some place to be alone.

I didn't care where I ended up, I just wanted to crawl into a dark hole and disappear. This was the last time I would ever let myself be ruled by what my heart told me. I was better off alone anyways.

* * *

Jacob's POV 

Ever since Luna Dantes had come to La Push, I'd never been able to figure her out. I could never decide if she was an airhead or just a little goofy fuzzball, who liked to mess with people for shits and giggles. Her brother, Noah, had become one of my favorite people to hang out with and he was easy to make out, but her...she was something new to me. I never would have seen this coming. Luna Dantes..._loved_ me.

It horrified me to hear how much of herself, she'd put into her words. This was not one of her jokes. She was in pain and she was crying...and it was because of me.

Watching her run away from me, I wanted nothing more than to follow her, catch her and just do what I could for her. But I was the last person she probably wanted to see at this point and besides, what could I do for her? I had an imprint, something she hated. Even without the imprint, would I have looked at her that way? I mean, she was loud, rude, temperamental and couldn't sit still to save her life. But she was also friendly, loyal, affectionate and one of my best friends.

Dammit! How the hell did this happen?

I turned to go to the house quickly. She wouldn't run away, would she? I needed to get Leah and send her to go find her. I hurried into the house, emptied my mind to keep Edward out and found Leah easily. She looked up from her food as she sat next to Noah, who was busy stuffing his own face. He'd be furious if I lost his baby sister. Luna was his second most precious person and he adored her.

"Leah," I whispered at a tone for only her. I didn't need the vampires in on this. "I need you to go after Luna."

"Why?" she frowned, eating without a care. Didn't she get it? I looked at her desperately and she raised her eyebrows, as if she had a realization. "Okay, Jake. I'm going after her."

I sighed in relief as she hurried out. Embry watched her leave and than looked at me.

"What's wrong with Luna?" he asked. "Is she throwing a tantrum or something?"

"No," I shook my head.

I remembered Luna's last tantrum a month ago and poor Embry had been the victim. He'd made the mistake of believing one of Lu's old, beaten-up plush animals belonged to Claire and decided it was time the thing retired. He threw it away. Turned out, the thing had been Luna's since she was in kindergarten and it was one she held very dear. Luna had been furious and out for blood. I had never seen her that angry before, angry to the point where she tried beating up Embry with a freaking rolling pin. Quil and Embry ended up digging in the trash looking for the thing, while Seth and I tried to distract Luna with the precious sweets I'd seen Noah use on her to make her do chores. Leah and Noah spent the whole time laughing their asses off, not even bothering to help us.

It wasn't really Embry's fault. How was he supposed to know that Luna held onto things from her childhood? Or that she had an obsession with cute fluffy things? At least, we found the damned thing.

"Then what's up?" Embry frowned.

"Don't worry about it," I answered. The rest of the pack didn't need to be made aware of this for now. I saw no need to embarrass Luna any further.

I just couldn't see how this all happened. I was even angrier over that fact that she had been crying. I had never personally seen Luna cry and I hated it. It was even worse, knowing that I was the reason she cried.

* * *

Luna's POV 

Leah stomped into the house and spotted me on the couch, lazily turning channels, never stopping long enough to see what was actually on. I knew she could see the tear stains on my face and even see the new ones that threatened to come out. She sat on the arm of the couch and was silent, waiting for me to speak maybe. I didn't bother. She finally sighed and tossed her cell up and down in her hand.

"So, you finally told him, huh?" she asked.

"I didn't mean to," I admitted. "It sort of slipped out when I was arguing with him." I sniffled and wiped my face with my sleeve. My nose runs a lot when I cry.

"It's best that he knows," she told me. "Maybe he'll give you a chance." I scowled at her.

"Would you leave Noah to give a dude a stupid _chance_?" I demanded and she pursed her lips. "I didn't think so. It's just a giant screwed up situation, where I end up with the short end of the stick. He loves imprinting. He loves Renesmee. How the hell can I compare to that?"

"Compare nothing," she smacked me in the face with a pillow. "Maybe he is imprinted, okay? But you know what?...He might surprise you."

Before I could say anything, I could hear Collin and Brady yipping outside, following by a short howl from Paul. I pulled myself up and faintly saw Jared run into the woods, stripping as he did so. Yeah, that's something I didn't want to see. I closed the shades and glanced at Leah, who was texting.

"I'm gonna go check it out," I told her.

"I'll be right there," she agreed.

I walked out the front door and saw Sam heading for the forest. Taking a deep breath and refusing to be bothered by my situation for now, I pulled a smile onto my face as I trotted up to him innocently.

"Sammy!" I sang. "What's going on?"

"The younger wolves caught a vamp's scent," Sam didn't even spare me a glance. "Better tell your alpha. The enemy is headed for the boarder."

"Already on it," I smiled sweetly and he vanished into the forest. Leah joined me suddenly and my smile vanished. "Vampires. Headed for the boarder apparently."

"Alright," she nodded. "Jake will join us in a bit. Let's go."

And so we did. Leah headed out in wolf form and I decided to take it on in human form. I sped through the trees, easily connecting to the pack mind by using Partial Shifting. As soon as I felt Jacob and the others phasing, I closed my mind off, deciding to just listen. I heard him as he became aware of my presence and I heard one word _'sorry'_.

_'Just forget about it,' _I answered him and he said nothing more. We couldn't afford to be emotionally compromised while on the hunt for vampires.

Sam's pack ended up driving two leeches away from the boarder and dealing with them quite fast. Jake and Noah followed one while Embry and Quil took the trail of yet one more. Seth ended up staying at the Cullens to keep them updated and I was satisfied to find the trail of the final vampire with Leah. We caught up to it pretty easily. It was a female and she didn't appear to have any powers. I tried to pounce on her from above, but she dodged my first blow and avoided Leah's attempted attack from the side, turning to us for a direct battle.

"You reek of wolf, little girl," she hissed, sounding as American as they come. She glared at Leah briefly before raising her red orbs to me once more. She was dressed like a prostitute and so I assumed, some pervy male vampire changed her for his own gain.

"You reek of leech," I answered her. "You're not welcome here."

"I was told wolves run here," she said, ignoring me. "I was asked to..._thin_ out the pack for my love."

I stiffened. This is so what I needed right now. Thin out the pack, huh? I heard Leah mentally inform the others of what was going on.

"Your love, huh?" I sneered, so not caring. "What's his name?"

"He said that the small girl wolf would know him," she replied and I grimaced. "But he said if you still proved idiotic after that, his name was one that is in your tribe's history. He said not to kill you...but I don't see what interests him so about you. It irritates me."

Jerome. Of course, he'd make a second move when his scout didn't come back and of course, he had to make it on a horrible day. Back when they didn't come back before, he'd send some vampires to take out some wolves, to make things easier on him. If a vamp came back, he'd get a lot more information about how many he was going up against.

"Oh, we go way back," I rolled my eyes and she growled.

"I think, I will remove you from his life," she informed me. "You seem to be too insignificant to play a major role in my Jerome's life."

"Give it a shot," I shrugged and froze when she grinned.

"Oh, I shall not," she shook her head. "But my friend might." I moved fast, dodging a vampire I hadn't even noticed before. However, as I side-stepped, Leah chomped on his leg and I grabbed his head, tearing it off quickly. Not much to him. It was clear Jerome hadn't trained this one. He most likely didn't expect this one to come back anyways. I turned, hoping to grab the female, but she was long gone.

"Go, Lu!" Leah was already in human form, setting the vamp on fire. "Go after her! You're faster!"

I nodded and darted back onto the female's trail. I shot over logs, went through bushes and zipped through trees, trying to keep up with her. She was heading in Noah's and Jacob's direction. Maybe they could cut her off and as I took her from behind, it would be over and done with quickly. I couldn't warn them though. They weren't in wolf form anymore. They'd probably taken out their opponent and were putting the pieces into a fire.

Shit.

I needed to go faster. I pushed myself and sprinted harder, now hitting a similar speed to when I was in wolf form. As I crashed loudly into a large clearing, I saw Jake and Noah, by a fire. The female was nowhere in sight though.

My nose told me she was here but where the hell had she gone? Was she trying to ambush me, maybe?

"Lu?" Noah had noticed me and I ignored him and Jacob, who appeared to look guilty as he stood there. And then I saw it. I saw her exit the forest opposite of me, grinning and moving fast, her eyes filled with blood-lust.

The female was coming from behind the two, aiming for Jacob. No...

"Jake!" I shrieked.

I never remembered moving. It was like that night with Rafael...how I just reacted without thinking. I moved faster than ever and as I intercepted the female, I felt a thud this time and then I couldn't breathe. It was like slow motion as I met Jake's gaze. He was two feet away, blood on his face and chest...whose blood?

He was stunned...no...horrified...why? Why couldn't I breathe? What was this pain tearing through my chest? And then I felt it...something cold, going through my entire chest through my back. It was my blood on Jake...

I heard the female laugh and the pain got worse for a second, as she pulled back...and then I was falling. Noah's snarl tore through the air as strong, warm arms caught me.

Jacob was holding me and he was yelling at someone...He looked down at me, tears now falling from his eyes as he spoke to me...but it was fuzzy to me. I couldn't understand him. He was crying though. He was crying for me. I choked on something...it tasted rusty and of iron...I could feel it running down the sides of my lips and I could feel it on my shirt and chest. Blood. It was drowning me...

"Lu, please," he was saying. He stood up, cradling me to himself. "Bella! Where's Carlisle?"

"He's coming," it was Edward, who answered him. Edward took me from Jacob and I felt pressure on my chest after he laid me on the ground. "Jacob, put pressure here. We need to slow the bleeding. It will give Carlisle more time. Luna? Stay awake for me, alright?"

Stay awake? Oh, that's right. I felt tired now. Really tired. Jacob was leaning over me and did as he was told, looking at me with a gaze of pure desolation on his face. This was bad. Was I going to die? Looking up, I saw Jake. He was okay because of what I did. That female hadn't touched him. I needed him safe. I couldn't live in a world without Jacob Black. I wanted nothing more than to love him and to be loved in return, but as I saw Renesmee come over his shoulder, I knew it wasn't going to happen, even if I did somehow survive this. So much for not being emotionally compromised.

I lifted my arm and placed my hand on one of his forearms, my last attempt at expressing how I felt about him. He smiled faintly through his tears. Renesmee leaned down and touched his shoulder and I fought hard to keep my eyes open as I saw this.

"Carlisle!" Edward called out suddenly but it was too late.

"Luna, no," Jacob sounded so heartbroken. "Stay with me, sweetheart."

My eyes began closing against my will as my hand fell from his arm and I welcomed the black abyss that engulfed me.

_'Sorry...Jakers...' _

_

* * *

_

And will we ever, end up together?  
No, I think not. It's never to become.  
For I am not the one...

"Sally's Song" ~ Amy Lee

* * *

**A/N: Don't hate me! As I said, vital. I will do my best to update fast for this. I might dedicate more time to this story than my other story. I'm also planning on doing a little one-shot series for this. Just of missing scenes mentioned in Spirit Chaser. Let me know what you think. And yes, this chapter probably sucks, but here it is.**

Review please!


	19. Maybe

****

**A/N: Cha! I'm on a role! Over two hundred reviews! You guys are so awesome! And so, here is an early chapter. I hope you enjoy! It has Bella's POV and Jacob's.**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. At all. Only the OC's in this story.

* * *

_I'm falling even more in love with you.  
Letting go of all I've held on to.  
I'm standing here, until you make me move.  
I'm hanging by a moment, here with you._

"Hanging By a Moment" ~ Lifehouse

* * *

Bella's POV

A rare sight for me was seeing Jacob sad. To be specific, it was seeing any of the pack sad. And now, they all sat within the house, mourning the horrible injuries their smallest member had received. Seth's normally cheerful demeanor had vanished and he sat on the floor, fingering the carpet, looking completely solemn. Embry and Quil were dead silent on one of the couches. Leah was trying not to cry but even her tough exterior would no doubt break very soon. Noah sat with her, silent and impassive, but if you caught his eyes, he looked lost, as if not knowing what to do.

Walking up the steps to the room where Edward and Carlisle had placed her, I couldn't help but remember a sight that would no doubt haunt me for the rest of my eternal existence.

Jacob Black, cradling a broken body in his arms, tears streaming down his face. Luna Dantes was a small person compared to the rest of her pack and as he held her, she looked even tinier. She was covered in blood and I could still hear her labored breathing as she stared up at Jacob, her forest-green eyes holding a silent plea. Edward had rushed over and still, she looked as delicate as glass when Edward took her and began applying pressure to her wound.

Entering her room, I saw her, near lifeless on the bed, connected to tubes, wires and who knows what else. Alice and Esme had cleaned the blood on Luna and placed her in some kind of hospital gown. Jacob sat quietly at her side, holding one of her hands, stroking the back of it with his thumb. I spotted Edward standing to the side and joined him silently. Carlisle was adjusting one of the monitors and as he finished, he brushed some of Luna's hair away from her face gently.

"Jacob?" he spoke. "I've done what I can. It's up to her now."

"There's nothing else?" Jacob asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"I can only monitor her," Carlisle replied.

"Thank you, Carlisle," Jacob nodded. Carlisle patted his shoulder and walked out.

I looked at Jake and saw him watching Luna's sleeping face. Before I knew it, the rest of the pack came in. Seth and Quil found places on the floor, while Embry sat in an extra chair. Noah and Leah took the sofa and silence fell once more.

To see how loved this girl was, to see her pack, surrounding her with their warmth and protection, made me realize just how closely bonded a pack was.

"Edward?" Jacob's voice almost surprised me.

"Yes, Jacob?" Edward answered him gently.

"Is her shield down?" Jacob questioned. "Can you hear anything?"

I almost forgot that Luna had a shield much like my own. However, she had a lot control over hers. She could remove it completely, or partially.

"No, Jacob," Edward said truthfully. "I can't hear her. I wish I did."

"...Have you ever had a conversation with her?" Jake asked Edward.

"No, I have not had that pleasure," Edward said. None of us had. We'd exchanged remarks but other than that, we'd never had a real heart to heart. Jacob shifted his weight to the side, still watching her.

"It's kind of hard," he laughed softly. "She never makes sense and will often just abandon a conversation to chase a bug or something. When you catch her in a serious mood, she can be totally philosophical. Lu's an enigma, childish yet she's smart enough to put all of us to shame. She's always laughing, always smiling, always pulling the pranks and cracking up at my mistakes. If someone needs help, she's always the first one to jump in and fight. A conversation with her...is something else. A lot of the time, a real mind-opener leaves her mouth and you can't think of anything else for a week."

"She sounds wonderful," Edward responded and he meant it.

"Yeah...you should talk to her," Jacob sounded numb. "Maybe, just maybe, she'll sit still for you...if only for a little while."

******

* * *

**

The rest of the night, Jacob didn't move, unless it was to go to the bathroom. The others would go patrol but they'd come right back, finding spots around her bed or like Seth, falling asleep on the very edge. The female vampire that had injured Luna in the first place, had escaped Noah by some miracle and Sam's pack had begun a non-stop patrol. Emmett and Jasper were even going out to do patrols.

Luna remained unmoving, the only sound of life being the heart monitor and her breathing. Carlisle would come in to make sure she was comfortable and each time, Jacob would watch Carlisle's face desperately, looking for signs of bad news. None came.

It was only after that, that I realized, I never left the room either. I didn't know what was going on downstairs. I didn't even know if Renesmee was alright but I was fairly sure, Edward made sure she was already in bed. I looked at Luna, remembering the first day I saw her and Noah. It had shocked me when Jacob said new wolves had come from a different pack and Noah and Luna, were quite a pair.

Noah Montoya had first come into the house tense and wary, his arm tightly around Leah Clearwater's waist. He'd been quiet, real quiet but not unwilling to make friends. He was as tall as Jake with tousled black hair and some of the bluest eyes, I'd ever seen. I was happy for Leah, that she finally got her happy ending, never having to worry about Sam again. She had someone who loved her unconditionally and who would always be with her.

Luna Dantes had been beside Jacob and it had been comical to see how tiny she was compared to the other wolves. However, Jacob's actions around her, signaled she was capable of serious actions. She was entertaining though. Emmett thought her reactions to things were hilarious and Edward found her childish curiosity, adorable. I knew Jacob cared about her already.

I had seen the two once, when they left our house. She had pounced on him from behind and attempted to put him into some kind of headlock. He had only laughed and adjusted her weight and gave her a piggy back ride. It had made me smile but now, I had to wonder. Jacob's never-ending devotion to her as she lay there...was a bit deeper than friendship. He'd barely been sleeping and eating.

"Jacob?" Carlisle walked in a moment later. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm fine," Jacob replied. "I want to stay with her."

"You won't be of any use to her if you're exhausted," Edward's voice came from the doorway as well. "We'll have someone sitting in here at all times and besides, your pack has been coming in and out, haven't they?"

"I guess," Jacob muttered. "You'll have someone in here all the time?"

"Yes," Edward confirmed. "Go home, get some sleep, eat something and relax. Carlisle is doing what he can and you said yourself, she's a fighter."

"Okay, okay," Jacob nodded. "I'll be back in a few hours, just...take care of her, okay?"

"Of course, Jacob," Carlisle smiled, already going to work.

"See ya, Bells," Jacob turned to me. "And thanks."

"For what?" I blinked in surprise.

"You've been in here the whole time," he grinned tiredly. "The support helps."

So, he'd noticed that I'd never left.

"You're welcome, Jake," I smiled at him softly and watched with interest as he kissed Luna's forehead and then he left reluctantly, looking back several times as he did so.

Looking down at the injured wolf, I wondered how this girl inserted herself so easily into Jacob Black's life. For a moment, I felt a serge of jealousy at the level of commitment he'd dedicated to her side but then I realized something.

I'd always depended on Renesmee's happiness with Jacob due to the imprint, even though I had hated it in the first place. I'd been able to reassure myself that my best friend was going to be there always. But here lay, a near-dead wolf girl, who'd managed to take his attention away from his imprint...something fate commanded him to be with.

I frowned. I wanted Renesmee's happiness as well as my own but...I wanted Jacob's happiness as well, imprinted or not. With a sigh, I took Jacob's old seat and kept watch over Luna Dantes.

When she woke, I would talk to her, one on one. I wanted to know her. She was a friend of Jacob's and maybe she would be a friend of mine, too.

******

* * *

**

Jacob's POV

Walking into Leah's and Luna's house, I found Leah in the kitchen, eating a bowl of lasagna. Her hair was a mess and she looked incredibly tired. She also looked like she'd been crying. She saw me a moment later and her eyes went really wide as she tried to swallow what was in her mouth.

"Is Lu okay?" she sounded desperate, alarmed that I was suddenly back in La Push.

"Yeah," I rubbed my face. "She hasn't woken up yet. Carlisle and Edward said I needed to get some rest and eat."

"Are you hungry?" she asked, putting her bowl down, but I never had to answer before she got to work. "I'll make you something."

"Thanks, Leah," I nodded.

As she busily started to cook, I saw her eyes watering. She was distracting herself by cooking for me. I took a deep breath and went upstairs, opening Luna's bedroom door.

Instantly, I was hit with her scent. She smelled like the rain with a hint of cherry blossoms and that warm scent that is just, Luna and her wolf. I took it in happily, knowing it wasn't what she smelt like right now. Right now, she smelt like the drugs Carlisle was giving her and I hated it. I looked around her room and smiled.

Messy, as always. Her bed was unmade, she had books lying around as well as plush. Her desk was covered in paper and her CD player sat on a little stool next to it. There was a picture though that caught my eyes, as it sat on her bedside table. It sat in a frame with a scroll on it saying 'My Favorite People'.

It was of our pack, all of us together. Sue had taken it, claiming the pack needed a Pack Photo. We all had copies. Noah had Leah in his arms, Embry, Quil and Seth were grinning like idiots and Luna had her arms around my neck as she sat on my back, giving the camera a typical 'peace sign'. I was grinning up at her in amusement.

That had been a good day. I could still hear her laughter. Now, she sat in a bed, connected to wires and tubes, looking unnatural.

This room was Luna Dantes, everything she loved. Books, pictures, music and even a movie collection, mainly horror and thriller. I was incredibly entertained to see coloring books and even a bag of Dum-Dums. With a grunt, I went back downstairs, ate what Leah had made for me and managed to fall asleep on their couch for a while.

I was horrified when I woke up though. I'd fallen asleep for over six hours.

"Shit!"

"What?" Noah's eyes met mine in surprise. He was on the other couch still, but he was awake now and eating pizza.

"It's been six hours!" I snarled. "I said I'd be back in a few!"

"Will you relax?" he snorted. "I was just there and Carlisle said that it was good you were still sleeping. Lu isn't awake yet."

I nodded, letting myself wake up first before I went over to the Cullens again. Looking at Noah, I could see he was still tired. He rubbed his eyes as he took a large bite of pizza and glared at the TV. I could only imagine how he was taking all of this. His little sister was almost killed and he'd been furious when he couldn't catch the bitch who hurt her.

After standing and stretching, I patted his shoulder and went back up to Lu's bedroom, knowing what I was looking for. I grabbed that damned plush we almost lost in the trash after finding it buried under Lu's pillow and then went into the kitchen to grab a plastic bag. I wrapped it up and went and phased, carrying it in my mouth as I ran to the Cullens', quickly. After dressing, I went right in and went straight up the stairs, ignoring whoever else was there and going to Luna's bedroom.

I smiled to see Bella sitting at her bedside and I was astonished to see Jasper in the corner, calmly reading the newspaper. On the floor, I saw, Embry had conked out at some point. Someone had thrown a blanket over him and he looked surprisingly comfortable. Though, I think his snores were making Jasper uncomfortable.

"You're back," Bella smiled at me and I nodded, walking over to Luna. She was breathing steadily but remained unmoving. I bit the inside of my cheek, glancing at Bella to keep my mind off how hurt Luna actually was, with a hole in her gut.

"How's she been?" I asked, while placing the teddy bear beside Luna, situating her blankets carefully, making sure she was warm.

"Carlisle says her healing is picking up," Bella replied coolly. "But she's not out of the critical zone yet. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah," I confirmed. "I slept longer than I planned though."

"It was good for you," she said, standing and offering me the chair. "I have to go check on Renesmee, but I'll be back later, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Thanks, Bells," I said gratefully, taking Luna's hand once more.

She would wake up, she had to. I couldn't lose Luna.

_'Dammit, Jacob! I do!'_

I exhaled and watched her face. Luna was pretty, in her own way. It was sort of an untamed beauty and I remembered, wondering if there was ever going to be a guy who could mellow her out a bit, or even keep up with her. Would she care enough to even slow down for the guy? Would she trust a guy enough to let down her masks and just let him in?

_'I love you, Jake...'_

I was so dead set on the imprint, knowing it promised me happiness, that one day I would fall in love with Renesmee and I would never have to worry about anything else except our future together.

But here comes Luna, dead set on fighting the imprint and fighting for what she thought was 'True Love'. She was right though. Why couldn't it be our choice? Why did we imprint? It couldn't be to strengthen the blood lines, because there wasn't an ounce of Quileute in Renesmee...or Noah. Maybe Imprinting wasn't all it was made up to be. Maybe it was a lie, like Luna always said.

I made a decision.

Renesmee was wonderful. She was sweet, loving and beautiful. But Luna was an adventure in herself and I wanted to know more about her. I wanted to understand her, be there for her. I couldn't stand the idea of losing her, like I almost had.

I had a feeling the Cullens would be angry with me when I said this but, it was only fair to Renesmee and to Luna. I didn't want to stay with Renesmee just because the imprint said she was the one for me. I didn't want to lie to her. To tell you the truth, I didn't think that she was someone, I would have ended up with, without some other force saying so.

That was it then. I was going to fight the imprint and I was going to win.

******

* * *

**

**A/N: And there you have it. I have another story related to this that will be coming out soon. It's just missing scenes from Spirit Chaser. It makes me happy. :)**

Let me know what you think!


	20. Risk Taken

**A/N: Haha! Wow! I am so happy with the reviews! It's so amazing! Thank you so much! Here's where Luna finally wakes up and I'm not quite sure how I feel about it. It depends on what you all say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...only Luna. And Noah.**

* * *

_Baby, what you do, what you do, what you do to me,  
Makes me wanna be somebody I'm not,  
Every time you do, what you do, what you do to me,  
Take your chance, boy, ready or not._

"Ready or Not" ~ Cascada

* * *

Luna's POV

Voices slipped through my head, making me wonder where the hell I was. All I could see was complete and total darkness but it felt like I was floating. I couldn't remember anything about how I ended up like this. People were talking to me but I couldn't make out what they were saying, nor could I see them. What the hell? Why wouldn't I move anything? What happened? I tried my hardest to remember, think about this logically.

Nothing was coming to me except, I knew I got hurt. I remember believing I was going to die. This couldn't be how death was but then suddenly, I was standing in front of a familiar house...my Mom's house. I took in the green trim, the white porch railings and the many wind chimes my mother always loved. I could see her on the porch, waving to me and smiling warmly, my sisters beside her, as well as my brother, all of their children, grinning goofily at me.

I was home again. My family was happy to see me, not scared or angry, like before. There were no frowns, there was no yelling, only smiles.

_"Luna? Luna, please wake up..."_

I frowned. Whose voice was that? It sounded like Leah but she wasn't here. Was it in my head? I ignored it, grinning widely as my siblings hugged me tightly, my mother smothering me with kisses and my nieces and nephews, hugging my legs. They were telling me how much they missed me, how we all had to catch up...

_"I don't know if you can hear me, Lu, but I'm sorry..." _another voice came, this time male. _"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. We need you, Luna. Come back to us."  
_

That was...Noah's voice. Wait? What was going on? I was home. I didn't see Noah anywhere. Where was he? My niece pulled on my hand, smiling up at me. I started to let her lead me toward the house, overwhelmed with joy that I could go home again.

_"Luna, please,"_ Jacob's voice interrupted my thoughts. _"I need to talk to you. Please, come back. I can't lose you..."_

I blinked and stopped, glancing at my niece's confused expression. She looked hurt that I wasn't following easily. I went to comfort her but something felt wrong. My chest hurt, it hurt a lot and looking down, I could see the faint sight of blood coming through my shirt. I touched it and seeing it on my fingers, I began to be alarmed.

I felt a tug on my sleeve and looking down at my niece, I saw fear in her blue eyes. She pointed to the side and looking up, I saw a familiar face...Jerome was standing there, smiling grimly at us.

I grabbed my niece protectively as he suddenly lunged.

* * *

My eyes shot open and I half-expected a vampire to be attacking me but as my eyes searched wildly, I could see there were no vampires. I could fuzzily make out that I was in a brightly lit room, on a fluffy bed with a beeping sound coming from somewhere with the sound of distant voices. My eyes widened. I remembered now, despite the fact that my mind felt a little hazy. I had taken a blow from that female vampire who had tried to kill Jacob.

Looking around once more, I could see none of my blood family was here. No, they still hated me and my niece/little shadow, had not just been smiling up at me as she always did, with no hint of fear...just trust. All of that, had been just a dream. In a way, I was grateful...I didn't want Jerome near any of them.

I grimaced and looked down, becoming increasingly aware of exactly how many needles were in me and of how much I despised the scent of medication, which also reminded me of my incredible dislike of hospitals. I knew I was in the Cullens' house, after all, Carlisle was the only doctor who knew of us and so, why wouldn't he be the one my pack took me, too. Besides, only the Cullens' house would have this level of vampire stank.

I began to attempt to sit up and winced as my back and abdomen protested rather painfully. I didn't even notice the door open at that point and only realized I had company when I heard a gasp.

"Lu, you're awake!" Jacob hurried in and gently began to push me back down, onto the bed, his large hands on my shoulders. "Stay down. You need Carlisle to see you first before you sit up. Trust _you_ to wake up when I leave the room for only a second." He paused as I finally laid back down. "I am glad you woke up though. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would."

"How long have I been out?" I frowned, my voice hoarse and my throat insanely dry. At least the fuzziness was starting to go away and my head was clearing up.

"Three days," he replied softly and then he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "We've barely left the house. The others are sleeping downstairs, except Embry and Quil who are on patrol...I thought I lost you...we all did. It horrified me to think that it was possible that I wouldn't get to talk to you again, especially after what you said to me." I couldn't stop the mortified blush from coming to my face, or the way my stomach turned at my confession.

Looking up at him, his dark eyes remained locked with mine. I wanted to ask him to forget what I said and maybe it could be like it never even happened. I could move on with my life and keep moving forward with my own eternity while he went on with Renesmee. I could still see her face peeking impassively over Jake's shoulder as I was bleeding to death in the woods. I didn't know her well, sure, but we really hadn't gotten off on a good start.

"About that, Jake..." I began but he held up a hand.

"We'll talk about it later, when there aren't so many good ears," he glanced at the door and then back to me. "I have something pretty important to say."

"Important?" I repeated. Oh, shit! He didn't want me to leave the pack, did he? What if the Cullens were leaving sooner because of this? Several scenarios began in my head before the door swung open once again, revealing four vampires. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward. Emmett carried a large bucket cheerfully and placed it at the side of the bed.

"This is for you, Pup," he grinned.

"A bucket," I stared at it warily. "Lovely. I've always wanted one but no one gets one for me. It really is tragic."

"It's in case you spew," he seemed very amused as he held up a camera. "Carlisle says a side affect of morphine is getting sick to your stomach." I scowled. Did he plan on filming me barf? _If_ it happened at all. I felt fine and if I did start feeling sick, I was going to fight it. I hated puking...almost more than imprinting. And that's saying something.

"If I do puke, I hope it's projectile," I stated in annoyance. "That way, I can aim for your face." Jake and Edward stifled snickers and Emmett openly laughed, obviously finding it more entertaining than gross.

"Now, now," Carlisle looked at Emmett with disapproval and placed a gentle hand on my head. "Let's not get riled up, alright?"

Good point. I'd rather not have to jump up and reopen whatever was left of my wound, while I tear Emmett apart for being a moron.

Carlisle ended up shooing Emmett, Edward and Jacob out, so he could examine my injuries while Rosalie helped him. I wrinkled my nose when I felt Carlisle remove the bandages from my back slowly and carefully. It felt sticky and gross, but what can you do? I glanced over my shoulder and saw Carlisle beginning to clean it up.

"You're quite lucky, my dear," he said coolly. "Humans would have never survived an wound like this. Your wolf healing played a large part in this."

"I'm sure you played a large part, too," I answered. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome," he smiled at me. "How do you feel about walking around a bit?"

"You want me to do it even if I don't want to, don't you?" I raised a brow, disgruntled.

"Yes. It helps things along."

I knew what he meant. I remembered my sister's cesarean sections and she had to walk around a lot to get things to sort of...fall back into place, if you will.

"Do I get food if I do?" I wanted food. I was so not puking. I was actually pretty hungry.

"I suppose that can be arranged," he smiled widely now.

"Deal because I am freaking ravished."

* * *

Bella ended up bringing in some clothes for me and since a loose fitting sure was a better idea at the moment, I ended up in a pair of nice jeans and one of Edward's dress shirts, with the sleeves rolled up. Apparently, a shirt that actually fit me well, might rub against my injury to much and aggravate it. Bella had been nice enough to assist me with getting dressed and I felt so helpless as she did so. Vulnerability was a bitch.

"Thank you, Bella," I smiled at her gratefully and I wondered how she would feel if she knew how I felt about her best friend.

"Sure thing, Luna," she nodded and looked hesitant for a moment. "I haven't been able to really talk to you yet. Jacob always says you're really nice."

"I try to be," I answered, adjusting myself slightly. Man, there was no way I was phasing for at least a week or so. I hadn't even asked Carlisle what he thought and given how I felt now...he was definitely going to ban phasing for me. I stood up slowly and grunted. Man, my legs felt like noodles. Three days on your back and this happens. What a drag.

Bella steadied me and as the door opened, Jacob came in.

"Finally," he groaned. "Carlisle said Bella was helping you get dressed."

"She was," I frowned at him. "And you didn't knock before coming in. What if I was still in my birthday suit?"

"Well, then I would get to see where the rest of your tattoos are, wouldn't I?" he shot back, smirking. My eyes widened. Did Jake really just say that? I had no comeback to that and he knew it, given how he grinned wolfishly. What was up with him? "I got it from here, Bells."

Bella watched him for a second but nodded, as he guided me out the door, being ever so careful with me. It was a slow little walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. A sore one, too. But I was well rewarded with Esme's cooking. Looking around, I didn't see Renesmee anywhere and I faintly heard Edward tell Bella that she went hunting with Alice. Good, less trouble for me.

"Not too fast," Jacob watched me eat. "You'll make yourself sick."

"Shut up, Jakers," I glared at him. When did he get so overprotective? "I am hungry and so I will eat. If I don't, I will bitch and it will be your living hell." He sighed in exasperation, leaning back in his chair and letting me have my way. I may have a crush on him but I sure as hell wasn't gonna turn into a puddle at his feet.

"Luna?" I turned slightly and saw Leah's bedhead peek over the back of the couch. She had sat up and obviously heard me talking.

"Hey, sister," I saluted her. She scrambled off the couch and rushed over, wrapping her long arms around my neck. Her movement seemed to wake up Noah and Seth as well.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she whispered in my ear. "You have a horrible, reckless habit of taking hits for other people. First me, now Jake...you're a real moron." She hugged me tighter. By then, Seth had come up and hugged me next.

"Glad you're okay, Lulu," he smiled sweetly at me. "I need to go tell Embry and Quil you're up. They'll want to see you."

I nodded at him and searched for the final face. I blinked in surprise. It wasn't what I expected.

Noah stood away, keeping his distance from me and his expression was that of someone who was...ashamed. I frowned.

"Iswet?" I called softly and he looked at me, unhappily. "What's wrong?"

"I wish to apologize," he replied and I was beginning to get alarmed.

"For what?" I questioned. Did he do something bad? No. Not Noah.

"For being unable to protect you," he said, his voice wavering. "I couldn't even catch that female. She got away and you almost died. It-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I put my fork down, doing my best to turn to him without causing myself pain. "You think it's your fault?"

"Well, yeah," he nodded, as if it were obvious. "It's my job to-"

"It's your job to be my big brother," I took up my fork, again, and waved it at him. "It isn't your fault I got hurt and you can't always protect me. As for the vampire, so what?"

"So...what?" he repeated slowly and in disbelief.

"Yup," I nodded, taking a big bite of food. "It just means we get to tear her apart later. Stop beating yourself up over this, okay? I could never blame you for something like this." I reached up to him and after a moment of hesitation, he came up and embraced me tightly. Man, this was turning into a real sappy day.

Despite sappy though, I was beginning to realize...just how loved I was and just how nice these vampires really were. It seemed suckish that I could only respond with something as simple as 'thank you' to them but that one expression of gratitude made Esme beam at me. That's when the front door nearly crashed open and my two final brothers were hugging me at the same time.

"Oh! Guys! You're making me spill my food," I complained, trying to balance my plate. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too." Embry laughed.

"Sorry, Lulu," he snickered. "We just missed you...a lot."

"It's not the same without you," Quil agreed. "How do you feel?"

"Sore but other than that, pretty good," I said coolly.

* * *

Before I knew it, my pack was sitting all around me, filling me in on what had happened after I was out. Edward and Carlisle raced me back to the house, where Carlisle immediately began operating. Noah ended up donating some blood for me and once everything was done, I looked real shitty. Apparently, as I slept, everyone was in and out of my room, not wanting to leave me alone for long periods of time, hoping that within the next moment, I would open my eyes.

They continued the story as we went and sat on the porch for a while so I could get some fresh air. To my surprise, I was told that Sam came with Paul and Jared for a brief time to see me.

"All in all, Lulu," Leah sighed. "It was probably the some of the worst three days ever."

"Jerome hasn't made any other moves while I was out of commission?" I asked curiously.

"Nope," Jacob let the 'p' pop. "We've been waiting for it but nothing has come."

"We'll be ready when it does," Quil stood. "Now, while I love you, Lu, and am totally stoked that you're awake, my stomach is demanding the cooking that Mama Vamp made."

"Same here," Embry followed him along with Seth.

"We're gonna go patrol," Leah told me as she and Noah got up. "We'll be back in an hour though, okay, Lulu?" I could see she was reluctant to leave me.

"See you when you come back, sister," I smiled at her as Noah ruffled my hair. Both ran off into the forest and I turned to Jacob. "I love this pack."

"We love _you_," he responded and tapped his fingers on the wood. "So, I said we'd talk when things were a bit more private." He glanced back at the window and I could hear Emmett cheering on someone, probably his favorite basketball team or something. He certainly wouldn't hear us and neither would anyone else with him being so loud.

So, he wanted to talk now. I was worried that he was going to say something I was going to hate. The scenarios began in my head once again and I steeled myself for this conversation. It had to happen. There was no avoiding it so, it was best to get it over and done with.

"Jake," I began. "What I said, I know it's a lot to take in. If you could just forget it, maybe-"

"Don't," he said fast and I stopped abruptly, surprised by his tone. "Don't you dare give up on me now with that. You've made it clear how much you hate imprinting ever since we met and I've made a pretty huge decision that will affect both of us and it depends on your support."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been going over this, over and over again in my head," he informed me. "I know how you feel about imprinting and I know how I feel about it. But somehow, I'm beginning to see it from your point of view and everything you say, makes sense. I've decided that I want to choose, see if I even can. I want to try..._us_."

And then my world came crashing down. Everything I knew and thought I knew, was disrupted by that one little sentence. Overwhelming happiness hit me like a semi-truck at a hundred miles an hour. All I knew was hope and my wildest dream was coming true right before me.

And the worst part was...I didn't even know how to react. I mean, no guy wanted to be with me. I mean, before I phased, I had a few guys express an interest but nothing happened. The first one ended up getting a girlfriend (after asking me out, mind you), the second told me he had had a crush on me but that was it and the third ended up being a total creep that was a complete ass. But now, here Jake was...he was nothing like those guys.

"Us?" I squeaked and felt my cheeks going bright red. Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, Lu."

"Whoa, wait," I held up my hands. "Rewind and freeze. Jacob, Renesmee is your imprint. Ever since I met you, you've been talking about how wonderful she is and how you'll be with her one day. She's your guaranteed happiness. You'd be gambling if you and m-me were t-together." I couldn't even say it without stuttering.

Holy shit! I mean, could this be happening? Jake and me...the mere idea of it made my heart pound.

"Gambling is how you're supposed to do it, isn't it?" he shrugged.

"But if it doesn't work," I shook my head. "You'll go to her and I'll be left behind."

"It _will_ work," he sounded so sure and I knew he saw the reluctance in my face. He took my hand. "Luna, I want this. I want to do this."

"B-but I'm not good at stuff like this," I pulled my hand away, nervously. "The touching and the feelings and the general idea of being with someone." I really wasn't. I naturally moved away from someone touching me and hated sharing feelings. I mean, that was a big part of a relationship, right?

"What's that saying I've heard you use?" he asked. "Only the muddy fox lives." My heart was about ready to blow out of my chest.

I was scared, terrified of how this could end up but if I didn't take the risk...what did that make me? Certainly not the muddy fox. Jacob sat there, ready to give us a chance and I was the one balking because I was scared to let someone in, let someone be with me. I was terrified that I was going to end up with a broken heart.

"Luna, go out with me, please?" Jacob asked.

My next answer could bring me great happiness or great misery. I was getting my chance to be with someone I really cared about despite an imprint. I couldn't be scared, because no matter what, there were going to be obstacles in a relationship and that was another point. Fighting those obstacles so the bond survives. It's what made a true love real. Being scared came with the territory. You had to fight for it and that's really what I wanted in the first place, wasn't it? It was the risk and overcoming it. And so, there really was only one answer to give.

"Okay, Jakers."

With a giant grin on his face, Jacob Black embraced me hard, being cautious with where he put his arms around my back, avoiding the massive wound that was still there.

"It will work," he repeated his earlier sentence. "I know it."

And for some reason, I believed him completely.

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh. And there it was. Tell me what you think! I also put up a story, 'Luna Days'. It's the story I mentioned about the missing scenes from Spirit Chaser. Check it out!**

Lots of love!


	21. Home Again

**A/N: Okey-dokey. Here you go. As usual, don't know how I feel about it. It's up to you guys. Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me so happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Luna and Noah.**

**

* * *

**

_I'm surprised the way you affect me,  
Like an arrow penetrating my heart.  
Naturally, you seem to just get me,  
So, obviously, you're pretty smart._

"Bullseye" ~ Aly & AJ

* * *

Jacob's POV

Being ever so careful, I embraced Luna, not wanting to even touch her injuries for fear of either opening them up or causing her pain even in the slightest. As I let her go, I stroked her cheek, knowing she was afraid to go forward with this. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes but I wouldn't let her down. I could fight this damned imprint and no one was going to stop me.

"It'll be alright," I said to her as my hands left her and she nodded, finally smiling. That smile...I was only beginning to realize how much it meant to me to see her smile.

The front door opened and we turned to see who was coming out. I felt Luna stiffen as Renesmee came out. Leah had long ago informed me of how much Luna disliked my imprint. Since the beginning, apparently, Luna found the half-vampire unpleasant and I was curious to find out why.

"Hey, Nessie," I grinned.

"My Jacob," she greeted. "Grandma wants to know if you want anything else to eat."

"No thanks," I answered. "I have to do soon and deal with some pack stuff."

"Of course," she smiled sweetly at me and in the back of my head, the imprint was yelling shrilly at me that she was the one I was supposed to be paying attention to. But I ignored it. Renesmee disappeared inside again and Luna sighed. I would talk to her about her relationship with Nessie later.

"Go?" Luna suddenly repeated,

"I have to leave," I nodded and Luna raised a brow. "I have to talk to Sam and the others, not to mention I need to tell Dad some stuff."

"When do I get to go home?" she folded her arms unhappily.

"Not for another day or so," a familiar voice answered and I saw Carlisle coming out. "I hope you're ready to get back in bed. I would prefer it if you don't over do things on the first day you're awake."

"I'm fine," Luna snubbed him. "I don't want to go to bed."

"Lulu," I frowned. "It's for the best." To my surprise, Carlisle crouched down to her eye level and reached into his pocket.

"I believe Leah said that I have to speak your language sometimes, Luna," he smiled and pulled out a lollipop. Luna snatched it.

"You're speaking loud and clear, Dr. Cullen," she said, sticking it in her mouth and standing shakily. Carlisle steadied her gently, looking amused.

"Please, call me Carlisle," he told her. I snickered and stood up, satisfied that she was being left in good hands. I firmly believed Carlisle was the only doctor in the world with the expertise to assist both mortals and immortals. Quite possibly the only doctor able to be patient enough with someone like Luna. I nervously watched her wince slightly but the pain vanished quickly from her face. I wanted to stay but I had other priorities for now.

"I'll see you both later," I said and smiled at Luna, before heading off into the forest to phase.

Immediately, I felt Noah and Leah, doing their patrol and they were talking to each other about the situation. They were making predictions about Jerome, what courses of action they could possibly take when he did come and even maybe checking to see if we could gather more allies from other packs. I heard Noah mention how Connor, the Alpha in Pioche, might be willing to assist us if it meant pissing Rafael off. Even if it wasn't to make Rafael mad, Noah claimed Connor was an alright guy.

_'Jake,'_ Leah sounded confused. _'Is Luna okay?'_

_'Yeah,'_ I confirmed. _'Carlisle made her get back in bed but she's fine. I have to go talk to Sam and Dad. When you're done, go keep Lu company. I see what you mean, Leah, about her not liking Renesmee.'_

_'Sure thing,'_ Leah confirmed.

_'Tell Lu, I might not see her until she gets home,'_ I told her. _'There's something I'd rather not have Edward hear just yet.'_ I didn't want him knowing I would be going for Luna instead of his own daughter.

_'Then have Lu wrap her shield around you,' _Leah snorted, obviously unaware of my inner thoughts.

_'Like I'm gonna have her overwork herself already!' _I inwardly rolled my eyes.

_'Alright, alright,'_ Leah sighed._ 'Do what you gotta do.'  
_

_'Thanks, Leah.'_

* * *

I continued on to La Push and stopped in the woods by Sam's house, phasing back and getting dressed. I still couldn't get over my relief that Luna had actually woken up. She was a bit more laid back than usual, but she was back. It wouldn't be long until she was running around again. It would be a bit different now, considering I would be on the Reservation more often, spending more time with Luna and less with Renesmee as I began to pull off of the imprint.

"Hey, Jake," I heard Sam as I approached the house and looking up, I saw him standing with Jared and Paul. "I'm surprised you're not at the Cullens? Is Luna okay?"

"She woke up," I smiled and they all brightened.

"That's great!" Sam said and I almost laughed. I knew Luna gave them as much hell as the she did the rest of us, but somehow, in all the havoc, she'd delivered a good amount of affection, making them love her as much as my pack did. Sam had grown quite fond of her and I suspect he was quite impressed with the blow she'd delivered to his face.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Carlisle says she can come home in a day or so, but for now, she's walking around, talking and eating. That's fine with me...I came to talk to you about our current situation with that vampire."

"The one who escaped Noah?" Jared frowned.

"No, the one she answers to," I said. "Jerome, Luna's primary enemy. We need a game plan of some sort."

"We've been working with our younger wolves," Sam told me. "Trying to get them as fight-ready as possible, while being able to defend themselves properly. I don't suppose your leech friends would be able to help. That blond one?"

"Jasper? I think so," I nodded. "I'll have to ask but I doubt they'll have any problems with working with us again. Jasper's an excellent fighter. We can probably mix some moves with Noah and get an idea of how their old pack fought." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Just name a place and date," Sam said. "We'll be ready."

"Great. I'll talk to Jasper and Noah, see when we can set that up," I said coolly. "Alright, see you guys later, I gotta go talk to Dad about things."

"Tell Lu we said 'hi'," Jared called as I ran off.

"Will do!" I answered over my shoulder.

Arriving at my own home, I walked in to find Dad eating lunch Rachel had made. I could hear the shower, which meant my sister was otherwise occupied. I had Dad all to myself. He looked up at me and grinned.

"There you are!" he greeted me. "You're back. Did Luna wake up?"

"Yeah," I grinned back at him and sat down. "She's doing great. But I need to talk to you about...something pretty big, pops."

His eyes narrowed and knowing Dad, he usually had a general idea of what was coming. There was no way he knew about my fighting the imprint though. I could only imagine how he'd react. He'd been dedicated to the traditions of the pack since the start and telling him that I was going against them by fighting the imprint for someone like Luna, well, I was preparing myself to get into a fight.

"What's up?" he asked me, sitting back and abandoning his meal.

"Look," I began. "I'm about to tell you something huge and I don't want you overreacting. It's something I want and I plan on going through with it whether you approve or not."

"Jake," he sighed. "I'm your father. If you can't tell me something, what kind of messed up relationship do we have?" I smiled and then took a deep breath.

"I'm going to fight the imprint and break it," I said firmly and he was silent as he stared at me. He took a hold of the beer can by his sandwich and took a small sip. "There's someone I want to fight it for and I know there's this theory about imprinting helping the bloodlines, but let's face it. That's a bunch of crap. Noah's not Quileute and Renesmee isn't either. Sure, Noah's a wolf but Renesmee sure isn't. I'm fighting this imprint and well...that's pretty much it."

Dad clicked his tongue and tapped his fingers on the table, thinking. He looked at me curiously.

"Who's this someone?" he asked me and I smiled sheepishly. I wasn't sure how he felt about Luna but I knew he liked her somewhat. He found her jokes funny and tended to even back her up on the ones played on me. But I knew he found her to be incredibly energetic and complimented me on many occasions on being able to keep up with her.

"Luna..." I responded and he blinked. He reached for that can again and took a really long swig instead of short. He then sighed and turned to me.

"Of all the girls," he mused. "You choose the one that's gonna be a total handful."

I laughed and he joined me before taking on a look of seriousness.

"There is a chance you won't win this," he said. "And what if it doesn't work out between Luna and you?"

"Well, that's normal, right?" I asked. "Real relationships start and either survive or end. I've known Luna for a while and yeah, she's someone who takes patience and yeah, she's stubborn, but I want to try. I will win this."

"I know you will," Dad smiled and continued eating his lunch.

* * *

Luna's POV 

Glaring at the road a head, I growled lowly. It had been a day and a half since I saw Jacob and while Leah had told me that he didn't want Edward hearing something, I was still peeved. I mean, I could hide my thoughts and I could even hide other peoples' thoughts but apparently, Jacob didn't want me overdoing it. Like I'm that broken. Leah glanced at me from the driver's seat and smirked.

"Will you relax?" she asked. "You're going home. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah, yeah," I waved her off. Carlisle had examined me and let me go with the condition that I didn't phase, didn't patrol and just relaxed. He said if anything went wrong, I was to come straight back. I was lucky though. He was letting me go a lot earlier than he wanted to. "What's Jakers been doing?"

"Hanging around Sam's pack mainly and taking care of Billy," Leah replied. "Why are you so pissy?"

"No reason," I leaned in my seat and switching my glare to some heavy-duty pain killers Carlisle had given to me and since I was a wolf, I got to take them in high dosages. Stupid wounds they would be gone soon but the inner damage was taking a bit longer to heal, despite the fact that my healing had kicked in. I yelped as Leah slammed on the brakes and dropped the little bottle as I braced myself.

Ow! That hurt! I whirled to stare at Leah and scowled.

"Shit, woman! Are you trying to kill us?" I demanded. "What the hell was that for?"

"You and Jacob talked!" she accused. I blushed and she grabbed my collar. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"I was avoiding the super hearing of the non-mortal ears," I answered bluntly and she groaned.

"What happened?" she asked. "What did he say?" I straightened my shirt unhappily and then smiled a bit, still happy by the news myself. It had been making me sigh like a love-sick teenager ever since.

"He's fighting the imprint," I told her and she smiled widely as she started to drive again.

"Well, well," she sounded satisfied. "Didn't I tell you that he would surprise you?"

"No. Actually you said that he _might_ surprise me-ow!" I grabbed my head as she conked it.

"You get my point, you little brat," she smirked and we passed the sign that said 'Welcome to La Push'.

"Man, you're violent, sister," I rubbed my head. "I wonder why I'm friends with you. Our relationship is incredibly abusive."

"Oh, please," she laughed. "You'd miss me too much."

"I would," I grinned.

"When are you two gonna go out?" she asked me.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "We didn't get that far. He just promised me he would fight it." I frowned slightly and she glanced at me.

"Let him in, Luna," she said. "If you want it to work, you have to let him in. I know you're not used to opening up. I know you like to keep people at a distance and pull the strings, but a relationship is two people who are open with one another, honest. There's nothing without trust. Jacob isn't Rafael. He isn't someone who wants to hurt you. It's Jacob."

"I know," I looked out the window. But will Jacob still care when he sees the one behind the mask?

I squealed happily as we pulled up to our house and as I got out, I hurried inside, Leah right behind me. She instantly told me to take a shower and wash away the leech stank and I went up willingly, abandoning the medicine in the kitchen and holding my teddy bear. I grabbed some of my clothes and carefully went into the bathroom. After stripping, I looked in the mirror, glad that there would only be a small scar left on my back, joining the other. My belly would no doubt heal smoothly, given that the only traces of an injury were the angry red marks where it had once been open and ugly. On my back, it was still somewhat gross, but it was better than it had been.

I stepped in the shower and carefully washed myself. Hot water really loosened my muscles and I inhaled deeply to the familiar scent of my shampoo. Once I was finished, I pulled on a large t-shirt and sweats. Now, it was time to eat.

Going downstairs, I knew what I wanted, brownies. I didn't see Leah anywhere, so I assumed, she had gone out for a minute. Opening the cupboard, I saw the brownies on the top shelf. I reached and then hissed when my stomach and back strained. Bad idea. I saw the chairs nearby and started dragging it over and while it hurt, it wouldn't hurt as much as climbing on the counter or something.

"What the hell are you doing?" I jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice and looked up to see him. He looked angry over the fact that I was in fact doing something I shouldn't be quite yet. I looked down shamefully.

"I just wanted some brownies," I said sadly. What a suckish day. Jacob sighed. He walked up, put the chair away and got me the box of brownies. "Yay! Thank you, Jakers!"

Before I could rush to find a bowl, he pulled me into his arms into a careful embrace.

"Can you try to be a little bit more careful?" he asked. "Carlisle called to tell me he let you go early but I have to make sure you're taking it easy."

"I am! Brownies relax me!" I protested.

"At least let me help you make them," he rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but wash your nasty hands," I pulled away. "I have no idea where they've been. And speaking of being somewhere, where have you been?"

"Didn't Leah tell you?" he asked, washing his hands.

"She said you didn't want Edward hearing something," I frowned, grabbing a bowl.

"Well, yeah," he nodded. "I don't want him knowing that I'm fighting the imprint quite yet. I don't want Renesmee hearing it from him. I want to tell her in private. Telling her in front of her family or letting her hear about it from someone else is just cruel."

I poured the mix into the big mixing bowl and grabbed some eggs and vegetable oil. I put in the proper amounts and Jake grabbed the bowl to stir it. I made a noise of disagreement.

"I'm not completely broken, you know?" I snapped.

"Just shut up and let me take care of you," he retorted. "That's what a boyfriend does, stupid." I stiffened and looked at him in surprise. He'd turned slightly, turning the oven on to the proper temperature and placing the batter into a pan. 'Boyfriend'. That was a new term for me. I put my hands on my hips and scowled.

"You don't make 'boyfriend' until you pass the first date," I informed him and he stiffened, turning to me. Instead of looking surprised, like I expected and planned on, he was had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So, that's how it is..." he mused. "Alright, Luna. I'll play your little game. Just know, I don't play fair." He placed the pan into the oven and licked one of his fingers.

"Spare me," I rolled my eyes. "You should know that I already don't play fair."

"Don't I know it," he folded his arms as I took the bowl from him to enjoy the leftover batter. "When you have recovered, we're going to go out but until then, I want to know why you don't like Renesmee."

"Renesmee?" I repeated. "Last thing I want to talk about."

"Just tell me," he rolled his eyes.

"How should I know?" I shrugged. "We got off to a bad start and our personalities just clash."

"Funny," he muttered. "You usually like everybody and get along with everybody."

"See, that's where you're wrong," I waved a finger at him. "There are several types of people I do not like but I pretend to like them for my own reasons. You still have a lot to learn about me."

"Don't I know it," he said under his breath and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear that part or not. I didn't comment on it. With a grunt, I folded my arms.

"Hey," I said, wanting to get the conversation off of me. Leah said I had to open up but she didn't say I couldn't wait a while. "I know you've been running around trying to deal with this Jerome situation while I've been out of commission. Tell me what's going on."

This time, when he looked at me, I knew he was reluctant to let me in on this but I wasn't gonna let him hide any of this from me. Jerome was my enemy and no one else's.

* * *

**A/N: Not the best of redos, but it's as good as it's gonna get. I hope it's more satisfactory and wish everyone Merry Christmas or a merry whatever you celebrate.**

EDIT: 12/21/10


	22. More Drama

**A/N: Hi! I'm not dead! I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated since last year. Bad me! Everything's been so hectic. I've been sick, on meds, had boy problems and my sister and her family recently moved back here with our mom and I, relocating from the flood in Minot, North Dakota. This chapter is short and I'm mainly posting it because it's been forever, so it's not that good. Next chapter will be longer and should come a little after I get home after vacation. Going to Forks again! Whoohoo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the OC's.**

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of this, who am I to disagree,  
Travel the world and the seven seas, everybody's looking for something.  
Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to get used by you.  
Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused...  
_  
_"Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)" ~ Emily Browning_

* * *

Abandoned Building  
Seattle  
Alexa's POV

Trevor groaned as he laid in my lap and I ignored the throbbing pain in my head. I didn't know how everything had come to this but it had. Just a few days prior, Trevor was trying to sneak out of the house and I had caught him. He'd confided to me his plan to run to La Push to help Luna and I made the decision to go with him. Unfortunately...Rafael had been around the corner and overheard.

It turned into a giant mess. Rafael had turned the pack against us and after a short fight with Rafael and a few of the others, we ran and we ran hard. However, Rafael had warned Jerome, who sent vampires out to deal with us. We'd managed to killed a few of them but we were dragged to some old building where Jerome and his...rather large clan was waiting. And now, here we sat. Trevor was badly injured and I was hurt, too, trying to watch over him and keep our guards at a distance. I didn't even understand why Jerome had kept us alive.

Looking over at him, I saw him sitting on some weird armchair in the corner, like his own throne, a female vampire named Vivian sitting at his feet, touching his hand, her eyes glazed over. I was creeped out by her gift. She could show you any person in present time as long as she had seen them before. I had a feeling Jerome had sent her to see Luna briefly.

"The Alpha male is with her," the female spoke softly.

"I can see that, Vivian," Jerome smiled. "Thank you, my dear." He stroked her hair. That meant Luna was with her new pack alpha. Hope he was a lot different than Rafael, because there was a chance, I would be calling him alpha very soon.

I had to get Trevor and myself out of here. Looking around though, all I could see were a few of Jerome's goons hanging around, a few being pretty intimidating vampires. There was no way I was getting out of here alive, neither was Trevor. I didn't understand. Our healing capabilities were not working and it wouldn't be long before the injuries themselves would get infected.

I jumped when the two doors slammed open and a tall male vampire walked in with a smaller female. I didn't recognize them at all but they looked annoyed. They definitely weren't any of Jerome's followers. The female looked at me as they approached Jerome and I swear, pure acid was in those crimson eyes. I seldom saw vampires dressed as she and he were. They normally wore normal clothes, as if to fit in with humans, but she wore a maroon dress I felt would have been seen in the Victorian age...however, it was torn and dirty by the legs. He seemed to be wearing a suit of some kind and I was beginning to wonder how old they were.

"Donatien, Sabine," Jerome's voice came out and I saw him smirk wryly at them.

"Still playing with your pets, Jerome?" the woman, Sabine, asked. She had a French accent and folded her arms unhappily.

"Hardly pets, Sabine," Jerome smiled. "I am surprised to see you two. I expected you both to still be in the Carpathians, with _her_." The man scowled.

"She waits impatiently," the man spoke. "We were in the area...I shouldn't be surprised to see you still hunting these stupid creatures. End this game, Jerome. Just kill the dumb animals and be done with it."

Jerome chuckled and stepped up, walking over to me. I half expected him to listen to the other male, and kill me, but his hand softly stroked my tangled blond hair. I was very still and both of my arms tightened around my Beta, ready to die to protect him.

"Now, now, Donatien," he smiled. "Do you honestly think I spent the last thousand years, hunting these creatures because they are stupid? No...I never could have understood their genius until I met that woman so long ago."

"You killed her," Sabine said. "The Omega blood thinned and you destroyed the last of them. There is no point anymore."

"Wrong, dearest sister," Jerome returned to his seat, leaving Trevor and I alone, for now. "I hunt her blood again." The two vampires fell silent, seemingly curious now. I didn't understand. I knew Luna was odd but I couldn't see how important she was to these people.

"Impossible," Donatien frowned. "The blood thinned. You killed the last one and her descendants showed no sign of ever becoming mutts. Same with the other members of her pack."

"Untrue," Jerome said. "A new pup has appeared along with an entire pack. This one is smart and it isn't a hunt to be ignored. Plus, it will even more interesting to see the Last Omega's pup. She shows interest in another wolf, which ensures strong blood to pass down to another generation. If I'm right, my hunt will continue for years to pass."

"Alright, brother," Sabine sighed. "You've caught our attention and perhaps, this hunt will be interesting enough for us to join in_. She_may even have interest..."

"Let go of me!" I heard a shriek and turned, seeing a familiar female of Jerome's followers. She dressed like a skank and tended to hang off the man more so than usual. She was being dragged in by two large males. The three vampires turned nonchalantly.

"Ah, Jael," Jerome spoke, greeting the female. "Excuse me, Sabine, Donatien. This is a matter I must deal with promptly."

"Master," she sounded upset. "Why do they bring me here so roughly?"

"I requested they bring you here, Jael," Jerome stepped toward her. "I am very unhappy with you."

"What have I done?" she asked.

"You attempted to kill the Omega," he told her. "Which directly goes against my orders..."

"I don't see why you pay her so much attention!" the female vampire said desperately. "I love you and she's just some mutt! I wanted to remove her so you could be free of her!"

"That's so sweet, Jael," Jerome stroked her cheek. "But I do not look for sweet. I do not stand for insubordination...I, thank you, for the help you have given me this far."

"Wha-what do you mean?" she looked scared.

"...kill her," he spoke, looing at the two males and I looked away fast as they tore her apart. Well, that was brutal but I wouldn't expect anything less from vampires.

Shit! What the hell was going on? Who were these new vampires? Who was this 'she' they kept talking about? Luna had some serious crap coming her way and I couldn't even warn her! I didn't know what to do! My mind raced, looking down at my injured packmate, whose face grew more pale by the hour. I began thinking of how it felt when Luna swore her loyalty to another pack. I no longer felt her as a packmate...which meant, she belonged to another pack.

I looked at Trevor and than took a deep breath as the vampires spoke amongst themselves quietly. Clearing my mind, I searched for the binds within myself that tied me to Rafael's pack and I snapped them cleanly before mentally tying myself to Luna and her bonds.

Within the next moment, my entire core seemed to shift pathways, giving me the feeling of not eight other pack members, but seven, two of whom were familiar to me. Noah and Luna. I almost laughed out loud, but stopped myself before alerting the enemy. I did it. Trevor could switch when he was better but for now, them just feeling me, would somehow give them warning. Right?

I could only hope help would get to us in time or by some miracle, I found out an escape plan than allowed me the strength to carry Trevor in my wounded state...

* * *

Leah and Luna's House.  
La Push  
Luna's POV

Jacob leaned heavily on the counter, taking his time in revealing whatever his plans were to me. I figured he would be reluctant, given how protective he could be. If one of us was hurt, he tended to try to always protect us out of fear we could get hurt again. Unfortunately, there was a great chance of my getting hurt again. All of us, were possibly facing future injuries in the battle to come.

Whether he liked it or not, Jerome would not go for him or the rest of the pack. He wanted the Omega, nothing else. He would go to great lengths to separate me from the others as well.

"I'll be speaking to Sam, soon," Jacob replied. "We'll be getting together with the Cullens and training. Noah will be filling us in on Cupeno fighting styles."

"I can help," I immediately offered and Jacob's dark eyes flashed.

"No!" he said fast and I blinked. He stopped, breathing heavily before continuing. "You just got hurt. You won't be participating anytime soon."

"Um, hello," I rolled my eyes. "I can at least watch and take notes."

"Luna," Jacob's brow furrowed. "I don't want you taking part in this fight."

"Really?" I raised my brows. "You're _really _gonna try this on me. First of all, I am apart of your pack and I will be apart of the fight. Second of all, Jerome won't give a damn if you try to keep me out. He will find me and he will fight me."

"You'll be staying at the Cullens or with Embry during the fight," Jacob retorted. "Jerome can face me and he won't be able to find you."

"Do you really think you can hide me from a tracker with his experience?" I asked him bluntly and he paused, looking disgruntled. "Do you really think you can keep me from fighting, with my ability to sneak away and do as I please? Jakers, Jerome will wait to get to me and he will do whatever it takes to win." He would, too. After all, he killed a two year old. I wouldn't put anything past that bastard.

"So will I," Jacob said firmly.

"And I don't doubt it," I nodded. "But problem is, Jake, he's had a thousand more years to perfect his method than you have. I studied the legends and I studied his ways. I know him better than anyone and I'm the only one to have faced him. I'm the only one he's going to come after. This is my fight. It's my family he's been screwing with after all of this time and all of the Omegas before me have taken him on. It's my turn now."

"If one of his goons can hurt you like that," Jacob snorted, gesturing to my abdomen. "What the hell is _he_gonna do to you?"

"He wants to kill me," I shrugged. "But I accepted that long ago. We don't have the privilegde of being human and avoiding this fight._ I _sure don't have that privilegde and you shouldn't try to make me avoid it. I'm not the one you should be protecting, Jake. The humans are, the tribe...We were born to do this. Would you rather try to keep me from the fight...or give me the chance to train for it? Get stronger so I can beat him?"

Jake's quiet eyes met mine and before he could answer, I stiffened. He noticed of course, and was on full guard. But there was nothing around me. I felt something, something inside...turning. I looked up at Jake, who seemed to be unaware.

"Are we welcoming a new pack member?" I asked him warily. Maybe a Quileute had recently phased for the first time.

"What? No..." he looked confused. "I doubt anymore will be phasing from our tribe. Why? What's going on?"

"Someone just joined the pack bonds," I told him and then realization hit me.

I knew that presence and I knew it well. Alexa Weld...That was when my cell buzzed. Looking down, I saw Noah's name and a text reading:

_'Please tell me you felt that, too.'_

Yep. Totally did. Awesome. More drama. Just what I need right now.

* * *

**A/N: So? There you go. Another chapter after a long freaking time. Alexa and Trevor will be returning to the story line. Hopefully, I can really start working on things, though my sister appears to have turned my computer room into her personal closet...oh, well. What can you do? Let me know what you think. I'll update as soon as possible and definitely won't be taking as long. :) Let me know of any spelling errors!**

**We do have three new additions to the vampires. Jael is the vampire who hurt Luna in previous chapters and so on. Vivian is one of Jerome's followers and a seer as Alexa describes. Donatien and Sabine will be explained later along with 'She'. ;)**


	23. She Knows

**A/N: Here I am again. Not the best of chapters and I feel my writing has sort of gone down hill, but I'm working on it. I want to get more Luna in with her amazing epicness and humor. I'll update soon and I've got a lot more time on my hands for now. Thank you so much for all of the awesome reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I no ownies.**

* * *

_Feels like the weight of the world.  
Like God in Heaven gave me a turn.  
Don't cling to me, I swear I can't fix you.  
Still in the dark, can you fix me?_

Weight of the World ~ Evanescence

* * *

Seth's POV

Paws pushing against the dirt, I ran at a stable pace over the paths, not really caring that I was patroling alone. Often times, it was better than hearing the goo that went between my sister and Noah or the endless bickering between Jacob and Luna. Even Embry and Quil could be a bit odd if you let them get bored. Bad idea. Very bad idea.

My thoughts went blank the moment I felt a tingling sensation though...as if someone were joining me in wolf form. I came to a stop and waited for someone to talk to me but no one did. I sat down, wondering if it was Luna because she could be pretty quiet with her ultra cool shield and stuff. However, I knew Jake was with her and wouldn't let her phase while she was still out of commission. Still I received nothing from whoever joined me and I was convinced that the culprit had to be Luna. She was the only one who could do this.

_'Lu! Jake's gonna have your head if you're out here!' _I yelled in my head.

Silence was my answer and I shuddered. Okay, it was officially creepy. I could already picture my pack's reactions. Jake, Quil and Embry would say to chill and go check it out. Leah would ignore it. Noah would try to reassure me and Luna would make a face of terror and wail _'It's a ghost!'_.

I took a moment to concentrate, remembering Noah mention, that sometimes, if you think hard enough, you can feel your packmates. I was aware of them but a chill ran up my spine to feel someone who shouldn't be there. There was only seven of us...not eight. Right?

Instantly, I ran for Leah's place, knowing Jake would be there but before I could even start to phase back and dress, I heard Jake howling, calling the pack together. Something was definitely up. I tripped over my shorts as I tried to get the leg on and hurried into the house, finding my alpha standing in the living room. Luna sat on the stairs and I could see Noah was there, too, leaning over her and whispering quickly. Jake looked at me and I took a deep breath.

"Who is it?" I asked and he blinked. "I felt it when I was out patrolling. Who is it?" He raised his eyebrows before sighing.

"We'll explain as soon as everyone gets here," Jake answered and I looked back to Luna. It was one of the first times I had really seen her since she'd woken up. She looked a little pale, kind of hunched over as if she were still in pain but she seemed to be alright. Though she was sweating a bit. She needed rest.

A few moments later, Embry, Quil and Leah came in and I turned back to Jake expectantly.

"What's up?" Embry asked with curiosity.

"Someone joined the pack," Jake replied. "Seth, you felt her?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Wait...'her'?"

"Her name's Alexa," Noah responded. "Another female wolf from our old pack. She's gotta be in serious trouble for her to make this choice."

"We already knew Rafe lost it," Leah mused. "Maybe Al ran off to get away."

"She wouldn't do that easily," Noah shook his head. "Alexa is as stubborn as they come and is extremely proud of her Cupeno heritage. Her loyalty has always been extremely clear when it came to pack. If she's changed her views in any way, something is definitely up and I'm not liking this at all. She wouldn't made a critical decision like this if it wasn't serious."

"So, what do we do?" Quil questioned. "It's not like we know what's going on and Seth was already phased and didn't hear her. That means she's not in wolf form which means, we can't get any information."

Noah scratched his neck uncomfortably and his eyes slid over to Luna, who paled in response. I frowned at this, knowing Luna wasn't exactly one to become uncomfortable. She prefered to actually be the one making someone feel akward. It was like her goal in life to make people shudder, puke or better yet, scream.

"There is a way," Noah said slowly and Jake perked his head up.

"Oh? And what is that?" he cocked his head.

"My awesomeness, Jakers," Luna chirped, standing up. And while a moment ago, she looked pained, she now seemed energetic and ready for action. She then continued on in a low and loud voice: "I am _the_ _Omega_."

"No way," Jacob folded his arms. "You're not getting involved in this." In a way, I agreed with him. She got hurt bad. If she got hurt again, she wouldn't make it this time.

"Too bad," Luna put her hands on her hips, standing up to him. Though it didn't look very threatening, considering she was on her tippy-toes. "I'm the only one who can get you an idea of where Alexa is." Jake's eyes narrowed.

"And how is that exactly?" I inquired, before Jake could protest and Luna sighed. Noah was the one who stepped forward to give the explanation.

"Being Omega is special," he informed us. "It allows her abilities that are unusual for any shapeshifter. In a pack, telepathy is only allowed if you are in wolf form. It's sort of a law when it comes to our kind. But being Omega, Luna gets to _bend_these laws. She has the ability of Partial Shifting, allowing her to be inbetween Wolf and Human form. This grants her access to the actual pack mind, whether wolves are in human or wolf form." Whoa...that sounded familiar.

"Wait...you're like Edward?" I stared at her with wide eyes.

"No!" she spat and gagged. Jake rolled his eyes and we looked at Noah again.

"It's much like Luna's shield," Noah continued. "She can only pick up on thoughts they are directly thinking to her while under partial shifting. If Alexa's not paying attention and is unaware that Lu will be listening, Lu won't get much, save for small flashes of what Al might be seeing."

"Cool," Embry nodded. "We'll get an idea of the problem and maybe even where she is. And we can plan a rescue mission."

"Well, we won't get an idea of what's going on unless Lu does her thing," Noah turned to her and Jake made a disgruntled sound. She giggled and sat on the floor, Indian-style, closing her eyes as if meditating.

Without warning, the room felt warm and secure and there was this popping/tingling sensation all over my skin, like my whole body was covered in pop rock candy. Looking at Luna in alarm, I saw her open her eyes, only they weren't their pretty green color. They were as yellow as her wolf eyes when she phased. Her nails had become like claws and I swear, when she opened her mouth to take a deep breath, there were pointed fangs. She stared blankly at the floor concentrating.

_"That's just creepy," _I heard Quil whisper to Embry who nodded with full agreement. Noah squatted down to look at Luna.

"What are you getting?" he asked.

"Hold your sauce," she answered, her voice a little deeper, as if changed by her partial shifting. "I'm getting shit from all of you and I need to focus on her alone. It's kind of a weak signal."

"What does that mean?" I frowned.

"She's hurt," Noah and Luna replied simultaneously.

"We'll call Carlisle and tell him to expect a patient," Jake said.

"Tell him two patients," Luna spoke up and she was scowling now. "Trevor's with her. I saw him and he doesn't look good. There's a man there...near Alexa."

"Do you know him?" Noah pressed.

"Nope," Luna shook her head, still not looking at any of us. "I...wait a minute...Shit!" Luna blinked and within the next moment, the eyes, the claws and fangs...vanished. "Jerome has her. He's got a bunch of vampires there."

That wasn't good. I'd never heard of a vampire taking wolves hostage, let alone keeping them alive. Plus...it was Jerome, the guy Noah and Luna complained about all of the time.

"At least we have a general idea of where the bastard is hiding," Leah growled and then voiced my thoughts. "However, why he's keeping them alive is weird."

"Where?" Noah nudged Luna.

"I can't tell," Luna rubbed her head. "Some old ass building but I saw an old sign. It said 'Seattle something company'. It was old and the actual name was worn out."

"Let's go," Jake decided. "We'll do a bit of scouting out before we actually make a move, get an idea of what we're up against. If needed we can call Sam or the Cullens. Luna..."

"I know, I know," she rolled her eyes. "Stay put."

"Good," Jacob smiled. "Go to the Cullens if need be, let them know what's going on." And then, Jake began to usher the pack out, before glancing back at her a final time.

"Don't get killed, you imbecile," I heard Luna tell Jake. This was Luna talk for 'Be safe'.

"No problem, fuzzball," he answered her and then turned to the door. It really would surprise me if Luna didn't follow us but looking at her a final time myself, I saw that it was unlikely. She was in pain and I wondered just what she was thinking as we all walked away, leaving her standing in the doorway to wait for our return.

* * *

Alexa's POV

Looking both ways at the vampire henchmen, I looked down at Trevor. He was growing cold and hadn't made a sound in a while. I patted his cheek gently but received no reaction. His injuries looked angry and kind of...green. Infected and his wolf healing was not taking care of it. My own wounds were starting to kill and I had a fever, which is saying something for a wolf. I didn't understand. Why weren't our injuries healing properly or quickly? It made no sense and I was starting to get pissed.

I could see Jerome with Donatien and Sabine in a far corner by a table, speaking in hushed tones and at vampire speed. They had to be coming up with a plan of some sort and I had no doubt that it was to take out that little Omega. They wouldn't get to her though. Noah wouldn't let it happened. I could still remember how much he doted on her when she first came to the pack and I remember she used to follow him around like a lost puppy once she was trusting him...

But Luna was also resilient. I was just learning that and if anyone felt me move into the new pack, it was her. It had been a few hours now...I couldn't only hope someone was on their way.

My spine went stiff as I saw someone move toward us. It was one of the large males...He smiled widely at me and sat on a nearby crate. He then looked down at Trevor, who began to groan. I panicked, grabbing my pack brother and cradling him closer.

"What are you doing to him!" I shrieked. "Stop it! Leave him alone! You're hurting him!"

Looking down, I saw one of the injuries on Trevor's side...getting wider. Shit! This bastard was torturing him, opening his wounds...with his mind! He would flay him if this went on any longer!

"Oliver..." I blinked back tears and turned to see Jerome turned slightly and Oliver looked back. "Don't torment the children..." He smiled at me and Oliver stood.

"Yes, sir," he chuckled and walked away. It was him...he was keeping our wounds fresh and open, never allowing them too much time to heal. And now, given they were infected, we would need medical help. Dammit! I patted Trevor's cheek again and he managed to look up at me with hazel eyes.

"Alexa..." he croaked.

"Shhh, don't talk, Trevor," I told him. "Help is coming, I know it."

"No one knows where we are..." he shook his head, sweating.

"Luna knows," I said and he frowned. "She knows, I promise. Now be quiet and rest, okay? You'll be okay..." I was having such a hard time not crying.

How the hell did I end up here? I started out in California, laying on the beach, tanning, shopping...even going to school for fashion...Stupid fever hit and suddenly, my father sent me to the Reservation to join the pack. I had always loved my Indian heritage and was proud to be Cupeno but...slowly, I began to lose my faith in Rafael. He used to be so cool. I could never understand why he hated Luna so much.

He'd never shown any kind of disdain for me as long as I did what I was told. Why Luna? She was supposed to be special but he treated her like shit.

Looking over at Jerome, I saw Vivian go to his side, speaking quietly and he stiffened, turning to Trevor and I. My breath hitched and Jerome suddenly appeared in front of me, holding my chin up.

"Pretty little wolf," he smiled grimly. "Perhaps you can deliver a message to sweet Luna?"

"Luna?" I repeated, forcing my voice not to shake but having little success.

"Yes," he nodded. "Tell her I will be coming for her soon. This war will begin soon and it's so much bigger than she ever imagined." I scowled, feeling slightly confident and empowered for who knows what reasons.

"Luna will kill you," I said firmly and he raised a brow.

"Will she?"

"She's lasted longer than the other Omegas," I retorted. That was true and I was starting to believe my own words.

"Only because she has not birthed a pup," Jerome answered. "When she does, my hunt will continue and she can finally die."

"She's stronger," I told him. "And you know it."

Jerome chuckled, stroked my hair and then stood, not even bothering to respond. I frowned as he walked out with Vivian, Donatien, Sabine and two of the others. He left about three vampires with Trevor and myself. I waited a few minutes, thinking an explanation would somehow pop out but the three vampires said nothing, staying very still. What the hell was going on? Was he letting us go? He said 'give a message to Luna'. Why'd he leave these three if he was letting us go? I lifted Trevor slightly and gasped as a hand came over my mouth. Shit!

"Shhh!" I heard in my ear as I struggled and then turned slightly.

I wanted to cry right then and there upon seeing Noah. He looked so concerned and first thing I realized...I was safe right now. The new pack had come for us and they were going to save us. Noah gestured for me to remain quiet and I saw another male wolf come out of the dark and gather Trevor up with little to no effort. He had to be one of the new pack and looking over to the other side of the building, I saw others moving in the shadows...in wolf form. I half expected to see Luna come roaring out, fangs hot and claws sharp. But no such thing happened. Noah backed up slowly, slipping out of a hole in the wall and for the first time in a while, fresh air hit my face.

Freedom never felt so good. The night sky had never looked so beautiful. I had never loved my pack brother, Noah, so much as I did right then. I had never loved Luna more. Of course, she had felt us. She knew! Luna always knew. I broke down and began crying.

"Shhh, you're okay," Noah crooned as he hurried into the woods, branches and bushes whipping sharply against my skin as he ran but I didn't care. "You're safe now, Allie. I've got you safe."

And with the distinct sound of howls and snarls tearing through the night air in the distance, I allowed myself to give in to the slumber I had been resisting for so long.

* * *

Noah's POV

Alexa's head went limp and I laid her on the ground carefully, brushing some blond hair out of her face. Damn. I'd only ever seen her well-dressed and very clean. But now she was a mess and hurt pretty bad. I couldn't only imagine how long she'd been fighting to survive here, not to mention she'd been looking after Trevor, too. Speaking of whom, his breathing was very faint and feeling his pulse, I knew his heart wasn't any better.

I was so mad. Trevor and Alexa were my brother and sister. I'd known them for so long and they'd been my friends, even if Allie was a bit 'Rosalie' for my taste. Here they sat, hurt and dying and I knew it was to escape Rafael...to try and help Luna and myself. I felt guilty they'd ended up in this state and I wasn't about to let anything more happen to them.

"What do we do?" Embry asked me, looking at both the wolves worriedly. "We have got to get them to Carlisle." He winced at the keening sounds coming from the only building and I adjusted Alexa before the hairs on the back of my neck rose.

Embry back at me when I didn't answer and his eyes widened. Yep. He saw what I felt. So not what we needed right now...

"Stupid wolves," a deep male voice spoke. "You walked into your own death. Now you will perish with your foolish kin." The moment that cold hand touched my shoulder, I grabbed it.

"Go to hell!" I yelled before tearing the arm off and reaching for the head as the vampire's body was pulled down. Taking it in both hands, I ignored the sharp sound the vampire made as I ripped off it's skull with every bit of rage I could muster. I fell silent as the dismembered vampire fell to the ground and I gave it a slight kick in the gut before looking back at a surprised Embry, who stood protectively over Alexa and Trevor. He met my gaze and nodded with approval.

"Nice, man."

I shrugged before setting the pieces on fire, wrinkling my nose at the sweet smell that rose from the ashes.

"Hey!" I lifted my head to see Jake rushing up and didn't fail to notice the faint tower of smoke rising from the building. "Jerome isn't here. But we dealt with the three he left here."

"There was a fourth out here," I told him. "What do you mean Jerome isn't here? Lu saw him."

"Bastard clearly ran out," Leah stepped out of the forest with her nose in the air, obviously unhappy not to find him. I knew she wanted his head just as much as I did. "How are these two?"

"Not good," I replied. "We've got to get them back."

"Alright," Jake nodded. "Let's get them to the car and bail. I don't want to be here when your Jerome friend gets back or worse...when humans spot the smoke."

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Not good but decent? Kind of short and finally, Luna will come back fully in the next chapter. Story is progressing and Alexa and Trevor have officially joined the storyline. Review please! Lots of Love!**


	24. Return

**A/N: Hello! I'm back again! I'm seriously thinking of rewriting this whole story, make it longer, more detailed, more passionate. I don't know. Opinions are wanted and besides, I think I can do it better. But as for not updating for a while, I am sorry! Thank you for the wonderful reviews and who else saw the premiere of Breaking Dawn! It was the best by far in my opinion. I still hate imprinting but it was still pretty good and Taylor Lautner was delicious. lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm trying to get out of serious mode. It's so boring! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Only my ocs'**

* * *

_This waking nightmare lingers  
When will the mirror stop tellin' lies?  
I don't know where I've been, Or where I'm going  
But I can't do it alone._

Rescue Me (How the Story Ends) ~ Kerrie Roberts

* * *

Luna's POV

Waiting can be the hardest thing when you don't even know what you're waiting for. I was waiting for my pack to come back, if they were going to at all. It killed me not to follow them to get Trevor and Alexa but I would only hinder them in my current condition. This was such a drag. I grabbed a cookie from the plate next to me and nearly swallowed it whole.

I had gone to the Cullens just so I wouldn't be alone and when I had first arrived, I hadn't even announced my presence. I merely sat on their front steps. Edward had silently come out to sit nearby and the others seemed to alternate around, going in and out, watching the driveway and forest for signs of the pack. Esme soon brought out a plate of warm cookies for me, along with a mug of hot chocolate. Bless her. No one said a word but I knew that the vampires at least had a general idea that something was going on. I heard Carlisle getting ready to expect patients. Jacob had ordered someone to call them after all.

"How are your injuries, Luna?" Edward's voice made me jump a bit and I turned to look at him. He sat very still on some kind of porch swing, a book in his hand, his bronze hair glinting slightly in the dim lights from the porch but his golden eyes bright from his recent hunt. I'd gotten used to just hearing the occasional page turning over the past hour. I wondered even now if he was aware that Jacob was going to try and abandon the Imprinting Bond and try to give 'us' a shot.

"Fine," I replied, eyeing him suspiciously. "I'll be back to normal before you know it...well, as normal as any shapeshifter can be. Just sayin'." He smiled slightly.

"You're more normal than any member of my family," he responded and I shook my head.

"Sorry, hon," I said, turning back to the woods. "I think vampires and shapeshifters are tied for abnormality. You have rock hard skin, I have fangs and claws. You sparkle, I have fur. You drink blood, I eat my weight in cheeseburgers. I could go on but I think the general point has been made."

"True," he laughed softly, the sound reminding me of velvet, rather than of a laugh and I sighed.

Talking to pass the time and fill the silence was nice, but I wanted my brothers, my sister and my Alpha home. If this kept on much longer, I'd go find them myself. For all I knew, Jerome had slaughtered all of them and it wouldn't be long before he came for me. I tried to get a peek into the pack mind every now and then, but I'd get nothing but silence. Turning slightly, I noticed Jasper come out with Carlisle, both with somber expressions and both as attractive as the mind-reader on the bench. My ancestors were rolling in their graves right now. I was in the company of my natural enemy and yet...now, I'd even go so far as to call them my friends, not that they'd ever know that. Admitting a vampire was my friend was so not in my wolf repertoire.

"This sucks," Emmett stomped out in irritation. "We don't even know what they were going after." He looked at me. "Where did Alpha Shirtless go with everyone?" I hadn't forgotten that Jacob had told me to tell the Cullens what was going on. I had neglected to do so and looking at the large vampire with a bored expression, I figured there was no longer any point.

"To find the true meaning of Christmas," I said solemnly. Jasper and Carlisle raised their eyebrows and Edward shook his head.

"Excuse me?" Emmett kind of squeaked, his confusion more entertaining than I expected.

It didn't matter anymore anyways. A single scent hit me and cancelled out the scent of vampires. Blood.

I stood up tall and could distantly hear a car. Glancing at the male vampires, I saw them on alert, too. It looked like we were finally gonna get some answers. It was about time. Two cars pulled up. One mine, the other, Embry's truck. My backseat door opened and Noah came out, a familiar dainty blond hanging limp in his arms. Alexa had always been big on appearance and seeing her like this...was shocking. Jacob came out, carrying Trevor's large and bloody form and I felt mortified upon seeing my big, strong Beta in that condition. He'd always been the one protecting me, never hurt, just fighting. But somehow, Jerome had managed to break him down into this state.

But there was something more important. Both were safe. They'd live to see another day and better yet, it was in a place they'd be safe in.

Noah gave me a tired look as he walked past me and into the house, followed by Jacob. As Carlisle and Edward went with them, I could see Emmett badgering Embry and Quil for answers, Jasper standing silently nearby. Leah came to my side and I folded my arms.

"Jerome wasn't there," she whispered. I pursed my lips. "He merely left some goons to bug us and they were weak." She let out a breath of air before going into the house.

Not there? Where was he then? I assumed he would have stayed to greet them on their rescue mission but if he just left some light-weights to do the dirty work and pretty much handed Trevor and Alexa to us on a silver platter, that meant he had a bigger plan in motion. Not only that, but he handed us two more wolves. That told me that he was confident in his clan's strength. His forces had to be somewhat large then. I still had hope that he didn't know about Sam's pack but we'd still be up against serious vampires. There was more though. What it was, I didn't know and probably wouldn't, at least until my two new packmates woke up.

I entered the Cullen house and walked up the stairs, only to run into Jacob Black, who was wiping blood off his arms.

"How are they?" I asked him.

"Edward and Rosalie are looking after your blond friend," Jacob wiped off his shoulder. "And Carlisle's dealing with the guy's infected injuries. They'll be okay though."

"You'll let them stay, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Duh," he rolled his eyes and gave me a look. "I'm not gonna send them back to that loser you used to call an Alpha. They're pack now. My pack. I know that Alexa is definitely pack. Her bond to us is still strong. I'm sure Trevor will switch as soon as he's capable of such. So, as of now, they are mine to protect. Meanwhile, we should head back to the Rez. You still need rest."

"I'm not leaving them here," I retorted. "I really don't wanna see what they'll do when they wake up to vampires." It was true. Trevor could be lethal and Alexa, while pretty and blond, was vicious. Sometimes, I believed she should phase into a cat.

"That's why Leah and Noah are staying," Jacob said, using a tone that made it seem like it was obvious. "You're in recovery, so your butt better be in the car in about fifteen minutes. I'm taking you home."

"Who died and made you boss?" I snubbed him.

"I've been boss since you met me, little girl," he poked my forehead and I smacked his hand away, gritting my teeth as he let out that deep chuckle that made me shiver.

"And yet...I never seem to listen to you..." I grumbled as he walked away. I entered Alexa's room and saw Rosalie was making Alexa comfortable. My blond wolf packmate looked better than she did in Noah's arms. Her face was clean now and whatever injuries she had were already treated. Vampires work fast. I felt relieved to see Alexa's chest rise and fall as she took in breaths. I didn't think I'd see her or Trevor again.

I guess, I owed the vampires not only my life...but that of my two packmates as well. I wonder what Nawishmal would be thinking if she saw her descendant playing nice with vampires...I could only hope she would be impressed and proud. Then again, working for someone's approval wasn't always my cup of tea. However she would have felt about it, I actually felt pretty satisfied to know that not all vampires were bloodthirsty.

* * *

Edward's POV

Sitting in the corner of the room, I was putting away excess bandages and medical supplies when I noticed Luna Dantes come into the room and silently lean against the wall. She watched the blond wolf quietly and seemed to be ignoring my sister and myself. As always, her mind was as soundless as my beautiful Bella's and reading her expression, was a thousand times more difficult. Glancing at her friend and then back at her, I wondered how she was feeling. Jacob always said Luna was a bit more odd when it came to viewing things and I had planned on trying to talk to her soon.

I'd witnessed her avoiding serious conversations as Jacob said she preferred to do. I had also witnessed the wit that she used to get herself out of said serious conversations. She was an intelligent little girl and I was willing to believe she was always about ten steps ahead of everyone around her. She thought as fast as any vampire and that quality impressed me.

"Are you close to her?" I inquired and she shot me a glance before looking back at the blond wolf. She shook her head calmly.

"We've never gotten along," she answered. "But I suppose that may change. Hostility tends to run a bit more hot in wolves once you lose your humanity. When it comes to relationships, I suppose that's where you vampires are more human."

'More human', she says. I'd never seen the wolves as types to mourn the loss of their humanity. They lived among the humans more easily than we did and they protected them. They had certainly been adamant that we were the monsters. There was something different about Luna though. She was definitely the type to think things through to a rather deep level. She appeared young but her eyes carried age, kind of like Carlisle. Wisdom and understanding. I realized I'd been staring at her when I noticed the glare on her face.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded and I smiled softly.

"My apologies," I held up a hand. "How long have you been a wolf?"

"About a year," her eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"I'm curious," I shrugged. "You say 'more human'. I've never heard one of the wolves say that when it comes to themselves...I suppose your life has changed greatly though, once you first phased, no?"

"I do not see the appeal of relaying this information," she stared at me blankly, her emotions carefully hidden behind it. I could hear curiosity buzzing in Rosalie's head but she continued working with Alexa in silence.

"Humor me," I pressed and Luna watched me for a moment. "You don't see yourself as somewhat normal or really human..."

"I don't have that luxury," she said. "When you're human, fairytales are just that. Fairytales. It kind of sucks when you're human and a fever starts out of nowhere. You don't know why but it gets hotter and hotter and then suddenly...your reality vanishes and all of the magic you thought didn't exist...is now apart of you. Fairytales are real, things do go bump in the night and the monster you used to look for under your bed and in your closet...is you."

"You're not a monster though," I shook my head, wondering how she could possibly think that. Though if I thought about it, out of any of the wolves, she easily defined the term 'wolf in sheep's clothing'. Luna looked harmless, completely so. But within seconds, she could transform into a beast that my kind feared. "You defend humans."

"Humans don't shift into wolves," she argued calmly, lifting her hands and to my surprise, her nails slowly shifted into sharp claws. I was aware that she and Noah were different from the Quileute Wolves, I just didn't expect different abilities. "Nor do they hunt the supernatural. Ignorance is their gift and blessing. They're able to live completely unaware of the wars being waged in the dark around them. It's interesting to think about though, if you realize that if you and I exist...think about what else does. For instance...put it like this. Every fairytale has a monster, right? Vampires are a big part of them at times. But...so are wolves. Who really tried to eat Little Red Riding Hood?"

"Assuming that all fairytales are true," I mused but she did have a valid point.

"Imagination is inspired somehow," she smirked. "Every legend has a base. Those Grimm Brothers were onto something." That's when I saw Emmett behind her and the look on her face told me she sensed his presence.

_"What big teeth you have Luna..."_Emmett growled in her ear. She bristled and I grimaced at my brother's immaturity.

"Psh! Talk to the hand, ya tard!" Luna answered, grabbed his face and slammed him into the floor without a hint of effort. However, Emmett was too busy laughing to care. I had no idea where he got his sense of humor but he always seemed to find amusement in the fact that we just a family of vampires and shapeshifters. Supernatural jokes were his favorite.

"Do you breathe on the Blond Vampire like that?" Luna barked. "I hardly see how that shit is attractive!" Emmett grinned suddenly.

"Oh, I have no problem getting her excited," he snickered and I snarled lowly at the images I received from my brother's head. Rosalie merely scoffed and Luna made a horrible face.

"Ew! Grossy!" Luna shook her head wildly as if to shed away the pictures in her own head. "We stop the conversation there. Why did I even say anything?"

"Well, you opened the door for it," Emmett smirked. "What turns on a little wolf like you? That heat from another dude wolf...those muscles? You know? Jake without his shirt on and stuff?" I rolled my eyes this time but was almost entertained at the shade of red the little female wolf turned. Emmett threw his head back and guffawed. "You blush like Bella used to!"

"Shut up!" Luna smacked him but that didn't help. He only laughed harder. "Pain in my ass." I did have to admit. The little wolf was probably the most amusing of the pack. Jacob walked in and ruffled Luna's messy brown hair.

"Lulu, I thought I said to get your butt in the car," he spoke and I saw that twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"You also said to let the Cullens' know what was going on when you left," she remarked and he blinked as she yawned. He rubbed his face and looked at us.

"I apologize for my wolf's stupidity," he said and she snorted.

"Your wolf?" she grunted. "What are you talking about?"

"You're in my pack, dumbass," he said sharply. "My pack, my wolf. Get used to it." He shoved her out the door and I could hear them bickering all the way down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. Emmett laughed.

"I don't know about you two, but Jake and the Pup are funny together," he commented and then walked out, intent on finding Quil and Embry and listening to them banter. I frowned. They _were _interesting together and it was an intriguing developement. The imprint made my daughter happy and to see Jacob interacting with Luna so familiarly, worried me. Many things could change and while I was told the imprint was final...I'd seen will overpower even the strongest of instincts. It was something I'd have to keep my eye on for now and even still, I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

* * *

Luna's POV

Getting into the passenger seat of my car, I watched Jacob get into the driver's seat. He complained loudly that it was too small for him but honestly, the car was built for normal-sized people, not overgrown werewolf men. As he got comfortable, he looked at me with dark eyes and I fought back the urge to blush as my eyes met his. I waited for a moment, waiting for him to either scold me about something or ask me if I did something.

"Yes?" I pressed.

"You've met Jerome," he spoke and I stiffened.

"Yeah, so?" I glared. He paused.

"I'm not going to ask you what happened when you met him," he said carefully, making me relax just slightly. I figured he knew I wasn't about to give away that information and it didn't make me comfortable to do so either. As far as I was concerned, it wasn't a story I wanted to relive just quite yet. "But I want to know what he's like. I want to know why he's confident enough to give us back two wolves..." So, Jakers had noticed that, too. At least, he didn't know Jerome well enough to know there was most likely a bigger plan. I needed to keep that to myself in case this ended badly.

"He's sort of polite," I said. "But he's a psychotic genius with the intelligence to take over the world and then some. He speaks to you on your level and not like he's about to kill you. More like he's speaking to a friend. He's...scary." Jacob pulled out of the Cullens' driveway in silence, absorbing this short bit of information. "My tribe has many stories about him. Every Omega that has fallen by him, Nawishmal, Malval, Mexily, Yuyushea, all of them...they each wrote down their accounts with the bastard in hopes of providing future Omegas something to go on. There's hope that the more information there is, the longer the Omegas will last until one finally kills him."

"And it comes down to you?" Jacob muttered.

"Yup," I nodded. "But...it's also new in a way."

"How so?"

"Omegas have never switched playing fields before," I replied. "I have a new pack, new pack patterns and...a massive family of vampires at my back."

"Not to mention the vampire cousins that would help them," Jacob smirked and I grimaced.

"Oh, charming," I shuddered. "More leeches."

"More back up to help in the long run," he pushed.

"Fine," I waved him off. "All in all, I have an army this time and the advantage of a whole new pack mind. Hopefully, he'll slip up and maybe, for the first time in centuries, my tribe and my bloodline, can live in peace. When Alexa and Trevor wake up, I'll have even more info to go on and to add to the records. It'll get interesting and I _will_ be fighting to continue our convo from earlier."

"...Fine," Jacob spoke. "But _we'll _have more info. If you're gonna fight, we're doing it as a pack, not you by yourself."

"Jerome only wants me," I insisted.

"It's called a compromise, Luna," Jacob said. "It's how relationships and packs work. Yes, he only wants you. But he gets extra."

"He won't like that," I grumbled, doing my best not to blush at the relationship comment. We had yet to really get into that quite yet. Too much drama to even begin to focus on dating.

"Why are you worried about that?" Jacob scoffed and I smirked. "Jerome can suck it. Now, let's stop worrying about shit. You need to tell me why you didn't say anything to the Cullens'."

"Dunno," I muttered, leaning back in my seat

"We're in a life or death situation," he said. "We're off facing down your worst enemy and you don't inform our allies of anything and you_ don't know_?"

"Yes."

"You're insane."

"Sure."

"You're also an idiot," he added. "You're gonna get someone killed."

"Not really," I shook my head. "The Cullens' are uber smart. They're good under pressure. I had no worries they'd pull through if it came down to it." Jacob rolled his eyes and pulled into my driveway.

"Careful, Lulu," Jacob snickered. "Someone might actually think you respect and like the Vampires with the way you're talking."

"Bite me," I bit out and he only laughed. It was true though. I didn't doubt the Cullens. They were far more reliable than even Jacob thought. But I wasn't about to admit it that far. The Vampire family was alright.

"Can I expect Trevor and Alexa to behave around the vampires?" Jacob asked. Ah, yes, I almost forgot. Things were going to change a lot with two new yet old pack members.

"Trevor will be good," I said fairly sure my old Beta would follow orders pretty well. He'd always been pretty good with authority but he would do what was right in the end. But Alexa...she'd prove a bit more entertaining. I gave Jake an amused look this time and he blanched, knowing the look very well. "However...Alexa can be a lot like Leah..."

"Oh, hell," Jacob sighed, putting the car into park. "Well, I guess while things are calmed down...wanna do something tomorrow?" I blinked.

"Like...a date?" I felt my cheeks growing hot and he grinned wolfishly at me.

"I like this better," he said, sounding rather smug. "You're usually making me all uncomfortable. It's my turn now. We'll do something fun. Just you and me and yes, it's a date."

"Yeah, okay," I nodded. This was what I wanted, right? I really cared about him. A lot. I seriously had a thing for Jake. I wanted the chance to be with him. I wanted my own happiness. I just hoped I could overcome the trust issues and the reluctance to let someone close.

"Good," he smiled. "Because it's time for me to start getting to know the real Luna Dantes."

"We'll see if you can handle it," I smirked at him.

"I don't think it'll be a problem," he chuckled. One could only hope.

* * *

**A/N: So? Opinions please? I really am thinking of rewriting it and it'll be fairly fast. Anybody want that? More action between Luna and Jake, more background...I don't know. Let me know. I hope you like this chapter. Review please! Lots of love and sorry it took so long. I'm back!**

**Malval ~ Butterfly**  
**Mexily ~ Dove**


	25. Risk Worth Taking

**A/N: Here I am! I know its been a while again but it hasn't been a year which counts for something. So, after spending weeks agonizing over the longest chapter I've written before, hoping you'll all like it, thinking it sucks yet liking it, too...I finally finished. It's not completely finished...but there's a lot here. I have more history on Luna and more of her opening up. I really hope you all like it. Thank you soooooo much for all the great reviews. I'm so surprised that I keep receiving them long after the chapter's been posted...It makes me feel like I'm doing something right. This is a much more serious chapter at times though so Enjoy! By the way, it's a little confusing at first. Two POVs taking place almost simultaneously. So, basically...you see Emmett prior to where he was in the first part...okay? lol**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. I own all oc's in this fanfic. **

* * *

_What you got boy, is hard to find  
__I think about it, all the time  
__I'm all strung out, my heart is fried,  
__I just can't get you off my mind._

Your Love Is My Drug ~ Ke$ha

* * *

Luna's POV

The distinct feeling of drool on the side of my face made me grunt and wipe it away fast. Sitting up, I looked around groggily and found myself in my wonderful bedroom/haven of wonders. That's right, I had come home with Jake and went upstairs, took one of those painkillers from Carlisle and once I hit my bed, I sort of took on a level of dead sleep and apparently, didn't move one bit. I looked at the pills on my bedside table and grunted. Those things were hardcore. If vampires had come, I would have never known.

I staggered into the hallway and to the bathroom, only to see one hell of a hairstyle. I'd deal with that later and so, I went down the stairs, yawning. Jacob was snoring on the couch, covered in the flowerly blanket I had draped over him when he knocked out before I did.

My cheeks heated when I remembered...Jake said we'd be hanging out today...no, not just hanging out. We were going on a date. I scratched my head uncomfortably...preferring to worry about vampires than boys...oh, excuse me, men. I looked at Jacob and calling someone who defined masculinity, a 'boy', was tragic.

After popping some waffles into the toaster and plastering them with jelly, I hurried upstairs while eating them to shower and get dressed. I threw on some brown capris, a maroon t-shirt, and I covered my hair with a backwards baseball cap. I then headed downstairs back to the sleeping lug on my couch. He hadn't moved an inch and so I nudged him with my foot, assuming he'd shoot up but he didn't react. I leaned down.

_"Jakers," _I whispered in a sing-songy way. _"You have to wake up now. I want to go see Trevor and Alexa..."_He grunted.

"Lu, it's the middle of the night," he grumbled turning over. "Wait till tomorrow." I blinked and looked out the window. There was light. Looking at the clock, I saw it was at least eleven-thirty in the AM.

"You're a bit backwards in time, Jakers," I stated and my only answer was a snore. With a scoff, I put on my zorries and stomped out of the house, heading into the forest.

Fine. He'd wake up when he was ready and in the meantime, I could go and see how the others were doing. He'd probably be angry I left but...oh well. I was beginning to believe I was the only bit of excitement in his life...then again...if he was once human...his life had been a roller coaster ever since entering the world of the big bad wolf.

Arriving at the Cullens, I spotted Leah with Jasper and Alice. They appeared to be talking at least, until Leah spotted me.

"Hey," she smirked. "Where's Jake?"

"He's out for the count," I jutted my thumb back the way I had come. "So, I headed here to avoid the snores."

"Does he know that?" she raised a brow.

"Well, sister," I sighed, sounding exasperated, putting my hands on my hips. "I don't think we should tell him his snores chase people away. It might make the little guy self-conscious."

"Not that, you dork," she rolled her eyes. "That you left."

"Oh, that," I shrugged. "What he doesn't know can't hurt him, I suppose."

"Yet, he will find out," she snorted.

"Details, details," I waved her off and she sighed before walking inside. Jasper, Alice and I watched her disappear into the house before the blond-haired major, turned to me with golden eyes.

"You must be very trying on Jacob's patience," Jasper remarked, almost looking concerned, and I smirked at him.

"Without me, his life would be soooo boring," I replied. "He'd never admit it, of course, but I know. Intuition. If it weren't true, he'd have killed me a long time ago."

"Maybe not so drastic," Jasper said with amusement. "But something interesting, I'm sure."

"How are Trevor and Alexa?" I finally asked.

"Oh, they haven't woken up yet," Alice answered me. "But they're alive and that's what counts."

"Of course, it counts," Emmett strode out of the house and came up. "Always getting into trouble with us vampires...it's lucky they even survived."

"Technically, you vampires cause the trouble," I snorted. "You know, wreaking havoc, eating people, dazzling the cops with your pretty faces so you don't get speeding tickets with your stupid, fancy-fast cars..."

"Um, no," Emmett snickered, shaking his head.

"Um, _yes!"_ I stomped my foot. "Then we have to be all badass and take you out!"

"I'm sorry," Emmett looked down at me, his pearly whites showing yet not even looking like a tool to bite down into a throat and drain someone's blood. "I can't hear you from all the way up here."

"Was that a shot at my size?" I demanded. "You asshat! I can take you out, no sweat."

"Come on, you two," Alice giggled slightly. "You're gonna start something."

"He started it," I pointed at him accusingly.

"Now, now," Emmett patted my head and I bristled as Alice sighed heavily. "We all know that vampires are so much more scary than little werewolves."

"Care to wager on that?" I bit out and he grinned widely.

"You don't want to make a bet with me, Princess," he held up his hands in a defensive-position. "I'd take you for all your worth."

"Fine! Arm-wrestle me! I bet I'll win!"

It was so on.

* * *

Alexa's POV  
A Few Minutes Prior

Grogginess and tiredness held on tight as I opened my eyes blearily. My nose was burning and I figured vampire stench was still stuck to my clothes after what happened. I was relieved to be out of that hellhole. Sitting up, I found all my injuries wrapped and my eyes slowly took in a rather large bedroom with...medical equipment. I stood and found myself wearing sweats and a nice-tank top, rather than the ragged clothes I'd been wearing when that leech kidnapped us. I walked over to the door warily, brushing back my messy blond hair.

Opening it slowly, I found a long hall. Where was I? I could faintly smell Noah and even to my surprise, Luna. But there was too much vampire scent. Where was that coming from?

Stepping out, I froze nearly instantly to see the tallest, large man ever right in front of me. I blanched. He was a vampire and he looked at me with rather curious eyes. Shit! What do I do? I'm hurt and alone. I couldn't take him on at this point in time. A grin formed on his handsome face and he gave a little wave which made every part of me grow stiff.

"Hey, how's it going?" he greeted and I was thoroughly confused. I began hyperventilating and his eyes widened. "Whoa! Whoa! Calm down!"

"Don't touch me!" I shrieked, prepared for more to jump out. "And if you eat me, I swear-"

"Sorry, sweetheart," he chuckled, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "As pretty as you are, I'm already married to a blonde. Besides, I don't think you could handle me." I scoffed and grabbed the nearest thing I could. A vase. He immediately looked horrified. "Whoa! Hold on! That's Esme's!"

I threw it as hard as I could and he caught it gingerly, holding up a hand when I looked for something else. However, strong arms grabbed me as Noah's warm scent wrapped around me.

"Noah? Vampire!" I pointed. Noah smiled gently, holding my tightly until my squirms stopped.

"Yes, Allie," he nodded, speaking slowly as if I were stupid. "It is a vampire. This is Emmett. Emmett, this is Alexa." Why the hell was he introducing us? Why wasn't he doing anything? It was a vampire! We were born to kill them!

"Yeah. We've met," Emmett snorted, setting the vase back down and looking around nervously, as if he'd get in trouble.

"Allie, he's a nice vampire," Noah explained to me. "He eats animals. Not humans. The Quileute Pack is allied with them."

"Huh?" I was so lost and overwhelmed, I could feel tears brimming up. I had no idea what was going on. This wasn't normal. Vampires were our enemies yet Noah Montoya stood here talking with one as if they were buddies. Last time I saw Noah fight, he tore a vampire to pieces with little to no effort.

"Dude, she's crying," Emmett, the big ass vampire, pointed at me in alarm. Noah rubbed my back, holding me close and pulling me into his chest as I started sobbing.

"She's had a very stressful week," Noah retorted, glaring at him with blue eyes. "Breaking packs, kidnapping, torture...You'd cry, too."

"I'm dead. I can't cry," Emmett responded and the puffed out his chest like a rooster. "Not only that...I'm a man. So, I _don't _cry. Later. Nice meeting ya, Pretty Wolf." He headed down the hall and Noah groaned.

"It's okay, Al," he soothed. "How do you feel?"

"Sore," I sniffled. "Confused. Why the hell are you acting like he's not a vampire?"

"He _is_ a vampire," Noah answered. "Just not one I can kill. He doesn't kill humans, kid. This pack's alpha is imprinted on that dude's niece, first of all. Second, they're good people. You'll see and get used to the idea. Now come on, the mother vamp, is wicked in the kitchen. Let's get you something to eat."

Noah's strong arm was tight around me, creating a protective feel inside me as we went down some stairs. I found my hands gripping tightly to the gray t-shirt Noah was wearing and I'd never been so happy to see the guy. I'd always loved Noah like a brother, even though we never hung out, I always had a soft spot for him and Trevor. That's when Leah came into view at the bottom of the staircase, arms folded and a solemn expression. Leah and I had never really been friends but she held out a tissue just the same. I thanked her silently as I took it and wiped my eyes.

"Don't worry about the vampires," she advised. "They won't hurt you and if anything, they'll protect you against those who would hurt you."

"This is so backwards..." I muttered.

"Get used to it," she nodded. "It's pretty dysfuntional up here."

"We're not that dysfuntional," a voice retorted and I looked up to see a sweet young male wolf with a cute smile. Thank god, there was no imprint. I couldn't handle that quite yet. "I'm Seth, Leah's brother."

"I'm Alexa," I smiled back and looked at the male who joined him. Like all male wolves, he was attractive, with a gentle expression and a more mature face than the wolf next to him.

"This is Embry," Seth introduced him. "We're both part of your new pack."

"Nice to meet you," I sounded wary. These guys were pretty nice. There was always tension in our old pack and you seldom made friendly with anyone. It was a survival and dominance thing but...this was more of a family feel. I liked it but my skin felt cold the moment the vampire scent got thicker and turning to the side, I saw a motherly-looking vampire smiling at me. Noah felt my grip tighten and held me tighter.

"Allie, it's okay," he said. "This is Esme Cullen." I felt grateful that the female vampire kept her distance but the tender smile remained on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, dear," she said softly. "I know quite well that wolves tend to always be hungry...perhaps something to eat will help you get stronger?" I watched her for a moment and silently compared her to Jerome.

Jerome's eyes told me that he held no regard for human life, that I was a pawn in his much bigger scheme. This woman before me...her eyes reminded me of a mother, someone who wanted nothing more than your wellbeing. It frightened me to no end but I nodded quietly, making her smile again and vanish into the kitchen with vampire speed. This was so not normal.

"No, I suppose it isn't," someone said and I sunk into Noah as a flawless male vampire stepped into my view, with tousled bronze hair, golden eyes and a rather charming smile. I didn't say anything which gave away his gift instantly. I'd have to watch myself around him. I had enough people in my head when I was phased and sometimes Luna could be in my head while I was in human form. My mind. My thoughts. _My _business. This vampire only chuckled.

"Yeah, that's Edward," Leah sneered. "He can be nosey."

"Leah," Edward sighed. "You of all people know I can't help it." He paused suddenly and turned toward the front of the house as if intrigued by something. When he headed for the door, Noah pulled me with him, following.

I didn't get what was going on but I looked out into the large yard to see several other vampires and to my surprise, the scrawny little Omega who could kick my ass.

"Lu's here?" Noah asked. "I thought Jake took her home."

"She snuck here this morning," Leah answered him. "I bet he's probably looking for her as we speak."

I tuned them out to see what she was doing. Luna stood small as always, wearing a maroon t-shirt, brown capris and her usual flip flops. Her messy brown hair was hidden under a backwards baseball cap and I felt rather happy to see her. There was something about her that calmed the mood and made me feel a little bit better. I was surprised to see her yelling at the big vampire I had run into but for some reason, it reminded me of a toy dog barking at a much large dog. It made me want to laugh given that the large vampire had his hands up in defense.

"Fine! Arm wrestle me! I bet I'll win!" she cried and Emmett laughed.

"Oh, please. I don't wanna hurt you," he seemed very sure of himself.

"Psh. You're just scared you'll lose," Luna folded her arms and Emmett grinned.

"Alright, you're on, puppy."

"Emmett, please be careful," there was a blond male vampire who spoke. He stood brooding under a nearby tree. "She's much smaller than you." I doubt that would really matter in the end.

"Ease up, Jasper. I'll be careful," Emmett rolled his eyes. He went over to a rather large rock and as he put his elbow on it, Luna hopped over and put hers on as well, only she had to stand on a second rock, given that she couldn't reach it. I was almost entertained to see the large vampire's hand completely envelope Luna's dainty hand. Though I knew that dainty hand and that tiny form...was a lot stronger than it appeared. I had seen that girl punch through trees and even rocks.

"Ready...Set...GO!" a small vampire, even shorter than Luna, had directed them and I saw Luna immediately go into it. Emmett was almost taken by surprise by the strength and actually began to put effort when his hand almost slammed down.

"Holy shit!" he hissed under his breath and Noah chuckled. As a black mercedes pulled up, I took in a second blond vampire male with a dress-shirt on and nice pants. His face held no imperfections and like the mother vampire, he had almost a parental feel to him. I watched him look at what was happening and noticed the look of alarm on his face. However as Emmett and Luna became more determined, I heard a cracking sound and as their faces went to ones of 'oh shit', the rock shattered beneath them and debris and dust shot up.

The well-dressed male vampire shot forward into the clearing dust and within the blink of an eye, he was holding Luna up from underneath her arms, like she was a small child. She sneezed and squirmed until he put her down. As she wiped the dirt off of her face, he brushed some dirt off of her shoulders and shot a look of complete and utter disapproval at Emmett, who looked sheepish.

"Emmett," he admonished. "She almost died a week ago and you're already rough-housing." He then turned to her as she took on a taken aback expression, as if not expecting him to reprimand her, too. "And you. You should be more careful. Your injuries are still healing." I think this had to be one of the more amusing things I had ever seen. Luna getting scolded by a vampire...that was freaking hilarious.

"Sorry," she sounded disgruntled.

"A week ago?" I frowned, looking up at Noah.

"Jerome's goons paid a visit," he informed me. "Luna got hurt...bad. We almost lost her."

"Yo!" we both turned to see Luna looking at us. "When did you wake up?"

"Like fifteen minutes ago," I said and she stalked up to us with an irritated expression on her fair-skinned face, her green eyes sharp.

"About time, dammit," she growled fiercely. "I never want to see Noah dragging your sorry ass anywhere again, got it?" I opened my mouth to counter her rather rude comment but Noah stopped me.

"That's Luna speak for 'Glad you're okay'," he explained and Luna scoffed, making my lips twitch ever so slightly.

"What? I have my own language and you're a translator now?" she snapped. "Shit, Noah! I said what I meant and I meant what I said." He patted her head.

"Okay, Lulu."

"Why does everybody keep patting my head?" she spazzed slighty, slapping her hands at Noah's.

My insides seemed to burn with something...contentment. Having Noah and Luna back, made me feel complete again, like I was supposed to be here. Rafael had been a weight on us...but now, he was a thing of the past. At least until he figured out, Trevor and I, still lived. And so did, Luna.

* * *

Luna's POV

A familiar scent came up my nose, mixed with wolf, pine and that certain scent that was a certain Alpha's own unique mix. I turned to see him striding out of the forest but to my wariness, he looked surprisingly calm. I shifted my weight to the other foot and took on a sweet expression, prepared for whatever rage he might dish out for my leaving before he woke up.

"Morning, Jakers," I greeted him carefully. "Miss me?"

"Not really," he answered. "I figured you'd run off before I woke up." I pouted unhappily. This wasn't what I expected and I wasn't used to being taken off guard.

"Well, that's no fun," I complained. "If you're starting to predict my actions, I may have to get creative here." He glared at me with dark eyes and a chill ran up my spine.

"I dare you, furball," he said and looked at Alexa. He paused before reaching a hand out to her and I raised my eyebrows when she paled and shut her eyes tight. I think everyone noticed the tension and Jacob flinched back, looking slightly hurt by the reaction. When she peeked back up at him, she saw us all staring at her and he hesitated. "Um, I...wasn't gonna hit you...you know? I was gonna shake your hand...I'm Jake..."

Alexa blushed and looked a little lost for a moment. I wondered what Rafael had turned into to make her have a reaction like that.

"It's okay, Allie," Noah smiled. "This is Jacob Black, Alpha Extraodinaire."

"Sorry," she apologized timidly and he smiled warmly down at her.

"It's okay," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. "You don't have to say you're 'sorry'. Welcome to the Pack." She nodded mutely and seemed as though she were trying to disappear into Noah as she pressed against him. I heard Leah scoff.

"Geez, Jake," Leah smirked. "Trying to scare everyone?"

"Shut up, Leah," he snapped instantly and reached down to pinch me when I snickered.

"Ouch!"

"Come on, Lu," he said. "We have things to do." This time, it was my cheeks that flamed up red. This was unheard of, yours truly being caught off guard and embarrassed within five minutes.

"B-but...I wanna see Trevor!" I whined, knowing exactly what Jacob meant.

"He's not awake yet, right?" He looked at Edward for confirmation, and the vampire nodded with a smile. "He can wait. He's in good hands. Guys, call or text if you need anything. We'll be a while."

"A while?" I squeaked and noticed Jacob give me a look that told me to shut up as he was probably trying to block his mind at the moment. I assumed Edward didn't know about things yet...ooh. That would make a fun conversation.

"Where are you two going?" Embry folded his arms, raising one eyebrow.

"Places," Jacob grinned wolfishly and as we slipped between the trees, I saw amusement on Leah's and Noah's faces and confusion everywhere else. I began to soak in the fact that Edward and Bella, probably still needed to be informed about their daughter's loyal companion deciding a possible new path.

"When are you gonna tell them?" I asked as we headed deeper into the woods.

"Soon," Jacob exhaled. "I'd rather wait until it's not so crowded and the drama has died down." He headed for some bushes. "I'm gonna shift. I'll meet you at the house."

"Sure," I nodded and ran off, knowing he'd have no problem catching up.

Would the drama die down? I mean, once Jacob told them...what level of betrayal would they feel? I was being so selfish with this but was it wrong to want to be happy? What if...in the end...Jacob decided I wasn't what he wanted? I didn't know what I would do. I'd never let anyone see the real me for long periods or let them in deep enough to figure me out. That feeling of being completely and totally vulnerable to someone else...was something that was important in a relationship but...getting there...and hoping that you were opening up to the right person...was agonizing. Glancing behind me, I could see the giant russet wolf tailing me and I pushed faster. Jacob was trustworthy...but the imprint made him unpredictable...

Sometimes...I wished I were Alice and could just...know.

As I came to a stop, I waited patiently for Jacob to come out and as he walked out, pulling on a shirt, I folded my arms.

"Alright, Lu," he began. "This is how today is gonna start. I need a favor."

"...okay? What is it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No games," he told me. "I want to know the real you." I paused and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Jakers," I sighed and then looked at him hard. "But I also need a favor."

"And that is?"

"You're with me today," I told him sternly. "Not Renesmee." He raised his eyebrows and for a moment I expected him to bite back but he only gave me a smile.

"Of course."

"Alright!" I punched the air. "First things first. I don't care where we're going but I'm not going back in the house to get girlified." Jacob threw back his head and laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned down at me. "A girly Luna isn't something I'm quite ready for yet."

I grimaced and pictured myself out of the boyish-easy-to-get-around clothes and in a sleeveless gown with heels, make-up and jewelry...It had been a long time since I'd worn a dress. Jacob would be waiting a very long time to see that if he stuck around long enough to see it.

"Where are we going?" I asked when he led the way to his car.

"We're going out to eat first," he answered me as he opened the passenger door for me. "I recommend keeping the appetite down so we can appear normal but the questions begin now."

"Questions?" I repeated and sat down. He shut the door and hurried to the driver's seat, stepping in and starting the car.

"Basics about yourself," he nodded. "Lu, tell me about your siblings. Something basic." I buckled up and took a deep breath...Here we go.

"I have a brother and two sisters," I informed him. "My brother, Caleb, is the eldest and well, we aren't exactly close."

"Why is that?"

"Dunno," I looked out the window as Jake started driving. "We're thirteen years apart and well, by the time I would have really been old enough to bond with him and remember it, he was out of the house and in college. I didn't see much of him until I was like ten, when I was the flowergirl in his wedding. Our personalities clash and I think he's unable to process that I'm not exactly a baby anymore. He continues to treat me like a kid despite whatever maturity I throw at him. Sometimes, I think he never liked the idea that I had a different father than him and my sisters."

"I see...and your sisters?"

"Well, first, there's Andrea," I continued, glancing over at him. "She's right after my brother...and the most motherly of any of us. My mom, being single, was working multiple jobs to keep us all fed, so Andrea was forced to watch us my other sister and I at nine. My brother was often out with his friends. Today, she's one of the most loving people I've ever known, soft-spoken and always wanting to take care of me." That was true...which is why it surprised me when she'd never spoken a word at my departure.

"She sounds nice," Jacob smiled, meeting my eyes with his dark ones, making my heart flutter just a bit and I smiled back.

"She is," I confirmed. "Next, we have Sabrina, lover of all things pretty, fashionable and girly. My complete opposite. We grew up screaming at each other, never getting along and we grew closer over the years. She married a military man and given that, she had to move away, living everywhere from Turkey to Alabama. She loves to travel so it was no fur off her back, especially since she got to go to Italy for her birthday. Only recently, did she move closer to home."

"I hate to ask...but how did they react to your Phasing?" Jacob questioned, turning onto the highway by now.

"Caleb rejected the idea completely," I retorted. "I was raised Catholic and so...the idea of me transforming into a beast...wasn't exactly cool. My brother claimed I was possessed, that I had to be for shit like that to happen. My sister-in-law, whom I also don't get along with, backed him up completely, of course. Andrea didn't...say anything. She didn't speak at all to me when it happened and still hasn't...Sabrina...she called me a 'freak' and backed up my brother...They were trying to convince my mother to have me recieve an exorcism."

"Religious fanatics?" Jacob raised a dark brow and I shook my head.

"I wouldn't go that far," I said. "Labeling anyone as a fanatic is unfortunate. We're all free to practice our beliefs and being called a crazy person for it, is unfair. This is America, after all. Then again, everyone has a right to their own opinion."

"And if that belief involves turning into a wolf?" My alpha grimaced.

"I'd say that is closer to life-style and culture," I shrugged, using a matter-of-fact tone. "I am Native American and you know what? I'm a Vampire Butt-Kicker."

"True," Jacob chuckled deeply. "What did your mother do?"

"I wasn't really her daughter anymore," I frowned down at my hands. "I think in the end...it was too much for her to handle. She wanted the exorcism, too. But...I refused. I didn't want a priest knowing anything about shit. I think...had my Grandmother still been alive, she would have supported me. She told me stories of the Spirit Chasers, how they killed the Cold Ones and protected the tribe...But she wasn't there...so my family was more than happy to send me off. I'm now not allowed back at home until I agree to recieve an exorcism."

"I'm sorry," Jacob sounded quiet now and I looked at him. Given the troubled look on his handsome face, I leaned over him, disgruntled and I flicked him in the forehead. "Ow!"

"No sympathy," I scolded him, ignoring the dark look he gave me. "Sympathy is bull pocky right now so don't you dare give it to me. I have my pack for family and for all I know, my blood family will accept it...Maybe...some part of them misses me."

"I know they do," Jacob replied, rubbing where I flicked him before taking hold of the steering wheel again. "You can't just toss out family without missing their presence. That's pretty harsh. My family accepted the idea just fine."

"Your family, is closer to the Quilteute culture," I said coolly. "I wasn't raised on the Cupeno Reservation and I have less Native American Blood in me, than you. I'm also Spanish and Irish...and you can plainly see, the Irish blood took over my looks. This skin...does not tan, dearest Alpha."

"Yeah, I figured," Jacob snorted with amusement. "You're as pale as the Cullens."

"Charming," I rolled my eyes. "Totally my goal in life...to look like a Cullen."

"That could be a good thing," Jacob smiled charmingly. "Those Cullens...they're pretty attractive."

I stiffened and blushed heavily, making Jacob laugh, his large shoulders shaking. I found my lips twitching though, wanting to join him in laughter. While this man affected me more than I would like to admit...he also made me want to trust so much more.

Jacob Black pulled up to a restaurant in Forks, allowing us to stay close to home in case of an emergency. It wasn't too fancy and it wasn't too casual. It was perfect for a first date in my own opinion. After we were seated and had ordered drinks, he turned back to me.

"Ready for more?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "This is getting pretty personal."

"You don't like personal," he stated, as an observation.

"I like distance," I responded and he gave me a look, which told me to explain. "Distance allows me to watch everyone, their reactions, analyze them and make a move from there. It keeps me from bringing anyone close and gives me the advantage of being the puppeteer, in the greater picture. Just knowing your surroundings and how people are feeling in a situation...is an incredible benefit. Just a few words and pulling a few strings...allows the situation to go whichever way you want."

"But distance doesn't allow you bonds," Jacob pointed out.

"Bonds usually get you killed," I scowled. "Nawishmal is proof of that."

"Bonds get you true love, too," Jacob said. "Edward and Bella are proof of that, even if I tried to interfere. Aren't you all about finding true love?" I groaned.

"I'm for it, yes," I nodded and my heart screamed at me. All of this brutal honesty, all of this telling him how I really felt...it felt like I was covering myself in meat before greeting a starving lion. "But that doesn't mean I enjoy having to make myself vulnerable to someone...It's...hard and it...scares me."

"Everyone is scared, Luna," Jacob placed a large hand over the one I had on the table. "Yes, you're one of those people who've been hurt more than usual...but...it doesn't mean you cut everyone away."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "If I wasn't still trying...I wouldn't have said anything to you...I wouldn't be sitting here with you now. I'll be damned if I let a fear overcome my entire life completely."

"Come on now," he grinned. "We all know I'm irresistible. You had to come sit with me." He flexed an arm and I laughed.

"Cocky will get you nowhere," I wagged a finger at him and he scoffed.

"It's not cocky if you can back it up, sweetie," he told me and I smirked. And back it up, he could. In every way, the man was irresistible. His looks alone, could attract any girl and his personality, made you seek out his company...you could never get quite enough of him and his strength. And strength, he did have. I'd seen him fight and every part of me wanted to believe...there wasn't a vampire in the world who could fight Jake and live to tell about it...or die to tell about it? How does that work anyways? We paused for a moment as the waitress gave us our drinks and once she walked away, Jake leaned forward. "I do have a rather important question."

"Yeah?" I took a swig of my soda.

"You knew I was imprinted," Jacob started out. "You're against letting anyone in but when you try...you try for me...someone who could very well hurt you with a simple answer like 'no'...why do that?"

"Because...you make me feel safe," I blushed to myself, trying to hide it. I paused for a long moment before continuing to admit things to him. "You make all the bad go away and you make everything okay again...You're so strong and protective...I lost that feeling of peace before...now that you give it to me again...I don't wanna let it go. It's lonely, you know? Being a wolf...keeping secrets...hiding...bloodshed...If all I have left is fighting for someone who makes me happy...I'll die first before I let that go."

"It's a huge risk..." he murmured.

"And that's what true love entails...no?" I pursed my lips. "Risks. Obstacles. Overcoming them. I could ask you why you decided to try to fight your imprint and really give me the chance to well,...be with you. It's a huge risk, too."

Jacob only laughed and looked at me with warm eyes.

"Some things...are worth the risk."

* * *

**A/N: So...what did you think? Was it really bad? Was it really good? Was it in between? You tell me. I'm trying here. And Thank you for all of the support. I won't rewrite just yet. lol, but this date isn't finished. I want more fluff and stuff. Do you? I hope it's everything you wanted and more...Please review!**

**I was asked what Luna Dantes looks like. Well, she is Irish, Cupeno Indian and Spanish, (mainly). In my head, she's about 5'2'', has short dark brown hair, slender and her eyes are greenish. She's very fair-skinned and looks younger than she actually is.**

**Lots of Love!**


	26. Sighted

**A/N: Finally. Internet access. This isn't as long as I planned it to be but here it is. It's the rest of the date, some fluff and so on. I have a specific idea as where to go with things now. Thank you to all my readers and those who have recently asked me to update. I am sorry for the wait. I moved and didn't have internet for a while...but here it is. Forgive me? :(  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight-y. **

* * *

A shot in the dark, a past, lost in space.  
Where do I start? The past and the chase...  
You hunted me down, like a wolf, a predator,  
I felt like a deer in love lights...

'She-Wolf (Falling to Pieces) ~ David Guetta feat. Sia

* * *

Luna's POV

Jacob's last comment really got to me and I felt the urge to play off my red cheeks as though it were really warm in here. Though…it kind of wasn't and it's not like werewolves get hot. We did run at a high temperature and plus, let's just face it. Playing it off was bullshit. He knew exactly what he did to me. Looking at him now, I could see a smug little smile on his face and I scowled. I'd take pride in making him blush one day and Luna Dantes would have the last laugh. Why? Because I own people like a boss."You've been asking all the questions," I commented.

It had been a long time since I had taken the time to tell someone all about myself. It often opened doors that could never be closed. He snorted, sitting back and I looked him over. He'd dressed pretty casual, wearing a shirt for the first time in who knows how long. He had shorts on, with a navy t-shirt and as usual, his power still swept around both of us, just like when we first met. He was a powerful person and charismatic and anyone who knew him, would agree with me. He was a force to be reckoned with and a wolf to never piss off.

"I'm not surprised," he folded his arms. "You know more about me than I do you. You've succeeded in being one of La Push's greatest mysteries. Even Leah doesn't know your whole life story.""Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Cuz it's _so_ interesting."Totally interesting. I could see it now. Someone would write my biography and make a movie out of it. 'Luna Dantes: The Movie!' Come see your favorite dysfunctional werewolf at your local theatre now! Not exactly your ordinary fairytale.

"More than you realize," Jacob shrugged, nonchalantly, his sharp eyes meeting mine in a lazy fashion but even I could see, he was on guard for some reason. He was looking for something…from me, maybe? I went on guard now but took a deep breath. No, Luna. You can't do that. You have to be good. No games. "Where'd you learn martial arts?""Martial Arts?" I repeated. Not a question I expected.

No one really asked me that. It wasn't something I bragged about. I mean, why tell someone you know how to kick their ass beforehand. That totally ruins the surprise. You can hand their ass to them and then take satisfaction in their astonishment that they just got owned by a little girl. Plus, my teacher once told me, surprise was always your advantage. If they don't know you can hurt them, they won't come at you with their defenses up. They will have holes in their guard and you go for those holes. Maybe it was fighting dirty to a point, but hey, if they attack first, they kind of deserve it for being so damn stupid. Then again, I tended to take it to a whole new level. I'd go for the holes and once they noticed you did, their surprise tends to open new holes and I made sure to then, use the more painful moves. Take that dumbasses.

Maybe that's why Trevor called me sadistic once…Oh well. Bite me? Go ahead, but I warn you. I do bite back.

"Well," I began. "I took a class when in college and fell in love with it. I was human, small and needed a way to protect myself. Never thought I'd actually have to use it. Once I phased and Noah taught me how to fight as a wolf, I found it easy to incorporate my wolf abilities with my ninja ones and well, be that much more effective."

Jacob suddenly snickered and I narrowed my eyes."What?" I demanded.

"You're not someone I'd picture going to college," he said. "Not the book word type. What was your major?""Anthropology," I grunted and he raised his dark eyebrows. "I liked culture and history and it was a way for me to start getting closer to my own culture. However, my teacher was kind of a snob and so, after making several decisions one what I wanted to be, I went with Language Arts. I was gonna do Marine Biology, but deep water kind of freaks me out and I don't swim that well. I figure with that career, I'd end up having to go into the water at some point. I thought of Forensics, but I figure, they'd never let me poke a body with a stick. So, I went with author. I could imagine whatever adventure I wanted and live it on paper…But I ended up living the adventure anyways."

"You consider being a wolf an adventure?" Jacob gave me a dubious look.

"Well, sure," I nodded eagerly. "I love reading fairytale books and stuff. With this life, I get the magic of shifting, protecting people and super powers. Think about it, do you know how many people dream of craziness like this? Honestly, I love being a wolf."

That's when the waitress came up and we placed our orders, doing our best to keep it within the human capacity.

I wondered if I had chased Jacob away yet. He seemed both intrigued and weirded out by me. I knew most wolves were pissed off by being wolves. I loved it though. Sure, I missed my human family and would love to go home…but I was perfectly content with what I had now. Maybe my life kind of was interesting. If I thought about it, had I still been human, I'd be going to school or just trying to work to pay off my school bills. My biggest interest would probably be going wake boarding in the summer.

"What are you thinking?" Jacob questioned.

"Well," I sighed. "No matter what I do, I'm gonna outlive my family. I can't imagine standing over my niece's grave…she's only seven right now." Jacob's look darkened and I knew he knew what I meant. One day, he'd be standing over Billy's. I think, that broke his heart. "Either way, there are points in both life-styles that bite. I think…in the end, I'd always choose this one.""What if you didn't have a pack?" Jacob suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"What if you didn't have a pack?" he repeated. "Would you still choose this life?"

Oh, is that what he wanted to know? I knew that answer. I'd already thought about this a long time ago."Probably," I nodded and he looked incredulous. "If I'm the only one, then I'd have to."

"Have to?" he sputtered. "You'd be wandering the world alone for who knows how long!"

"But if I'm the only wolf…who else is gonna protect the humans from bloodsuckers?" I stated patiently and he stiffened. He suddenly scoffed and scratched his head.

"Your sense of duty is pretty incredible," he mused and I laughed. "It's not normal."

"Whoever said I was normal?" I retorted. "You've known me long enough to know that I never do what is normal."

"Which I still don't particularly get," he grumbled.

"Jakers," I giggled. "We have an eternity. Where's the fun in doing things normally? We're gonna get bored fast if we do that. I don't know about you, but I'd rather be entertained for the next millennia.""We're not going anywhere in the next millennia if your abnormalities break out cover to the cute little mortals," he complained.

"Aw, come on," I grinned. "Don't have a stick up your ass. A good prank here and there is good for the soul. Kind of like ramen, only you don't digest it."

"Like short-sheeting my bed?" he grunted and our food came. We got comfortable and started eating but I decided to continue this train of conversation. It was playful at times, and I liked that.

"Short sheeting your bed, was to help you," I explained in a matter-of-fact tone, taking a bite of meat. "It was to let you know, never to disturb my naps."

"I thought that was what barking at Charlie was for," Jacob took a large bite of whatever was on his place. Given I was unable to identify it, he was safe from me trying to mooch and eat it, too.

"That was just to let you know, I'm the boss," I snubbed him. He scoffed.

"Boss?" he retorted. "I'm alpha of this pack, little girl. You're supposed to do as you're told." I waved him off.

"I've never been good at taking orders," I replied. "I like to think outside the box and be against the man…cuz the man tends to be an idiot." He rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

I was enjoying this outing. It felt like we were getting closer and I was beginning to feel safe…Which was a line I was scared to cross. Feeling safe and trusting someone was hard. I'd learned long ago, that you never truly know someone and so, trusting was just something stupid you did when you wanted to get hurt and your heart was feeling suicidal. It certainly felt like everyone was out to get you, everyone wanted something from you and sometimes, people didn't care as much as they pretended to. I hated to admit it, but sometimes, I was even wary of Leah and Noah, my two most favorite people in the world, but was that so wrong? Maybe it was overreacting. I felt like telling people sometimes 'Don't be nice to me. Don't be my friend. I have nothing to give you in return'. Yet still, no matter what, I had the urge to offer my friendship, offer my kindness…and for what? A knife in the back? It sucked and sometimes it felt like I was the only one who gave a shit.

Ever since I could remember, I'd always put myself at stake when helping someone find their path….it often left me alone and left behind. It felt like standing in the dark, every one of my old friends before the pack, walking away from me with their backs to me. And it felt like, even if I screamed for them to come back, I could go unheard, left to scream until my last breath. I wondered…how they were doing now. I hadn't spoken to any of them but it wasn't as if they'd kept in contact with me either.

But why should I worry about them anyways? Trust was non-existent. Humans was disgusting, selfish creatures. Their very nature revolves around self-preservation. They are manipulative and they are conniving. I was, too. We would always do what will benefit us as an individual, not the majority.

* * *

Jacob's POV

Spending the last while, listening to Luna talk, made me see even more about her than ever. I'd gone from imaging her as a cute little college bookworm, wearing glasses and studying, to a soldier protected by an emotional steel wall. Unlike me, she hadn't grown up around her tribe…she's been thrust into a world she barely understood and forced to fend for herself. She was the wolf-version of Carlisle…only not open but she had the potential. She must have been so lonely when everything first went down…just like him.

How was it…that two creatures so human….weren't human at all? And to think, I once hated the guy and his family.

"You're like Carlisle," I remarked without thinking and her pretty green eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"Eh? How?" She stuck the fork in her mouth that she'd waved around a bit and chewed with a quizzical look on her face. It was adorable.

"You never do anything to benefit yourself," I responded and she paused, thinking for a moment. I almost smiled when she brushed some shiny dark brown hair out of her face and I wondered if her hair was as soft as it looked. She had long dark eyelashes and lips that formed a perfect smile that reminded me, she was beautiful. If Alice ever got a hold of Luna, she'd give Rosalie a run for her money.

"This is true, I suppose," she mused. "But he's also a freak of nature. A vampire that's a doctor that takes care of wolves who are supposed to be his natural enemy…Sounds like the start of a really bad joke, honestly. In any case, he's the most selfless person on this planet most likely.""Says she who throws herself in front of en enemy to save both Leah and myself," I commented and she blushed, her cheeks turning a rosy red against her fair skin. She scoffed.

"Oh, please," she sneered. "That was totally for my benefit. If Leah's not around, who is gonna feed me? And if you're not around, who do I make fun of?"

"Smartass," I smirked.

"It's my specialty," I tipped her drink at me and sipped.

I only smiled. She was deflecting. She'd take a bullet for a stranger if she could…Luna was just as selfless as Carlisle…and in my opinion, just as tortured. Because of her, I wanted to be a better person and I wanted to make her feel happy. Now that she was letting me in, I could being to see the makings of the true Luna Dantes. She was vulnerable and easily hurt by smell things. She'd never admit it, but she relied very heavily on her pack, those she loved…I was surprised her family's rejection didn't break her. But here she sat, swinging her legs back and forth, without a care in the world.

Question now, was…how was I going to tell the Cullens I was considering trying to break the imprint? And what if I couldn't break the imprint? What if Luna got her hopes up just for nothing…? I didn't know what to do…

"You okay?" Luna raised a delicate brow. "Usually you don't shut up."

"Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Ooh. Did I hit a nerve?" she snickered.

"Brat," I growled. "I'm not the one always bullshitting around. What's your excuse?"

"I don't need an excuse!" she retorted. "I'm privileged. So pay tribute." I laughed.

"I'm the boss, little girl," I grinned wolfishly. "Why don't you pay tribute?" To my surprise, her cheeks went red again and it was entertaining to think that I did that to her. As she scowled and stuffed her face some more…I smiled softly. There was something really attractive about this little tomboy. "Hey, Luna?"

"Yeah?" she glared up at me rudely.

"I'm glad we did this," I told her and I was. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Me, too, Jakers," she chirped. "Thank you…"

She really wanted this to work…I could tell. She knew the dangers of it, too…the chances of it not working because of the imprint…I could be risking every bit of her heart…just to try this…

My thoughts were rudely interrupted when a rolled-up napkin hit me in the face and I glared at the spunky wolf girl in front of me. She had a wary look on her face and she leaned on one elbow, pointing her fork at me in a scolding-type manner.

"Don't think too much, Jakers," she warned. "Sometimes, thinking…can get someone hurt."

"Sometimes, not thinking hurts worse," I answered her and somehow, I knew that she understood the undertone of my voice, the thoughts running across my face…But then I saw something else in those eyes. Every part of this girl knew the ramifications of every single one of her thoughts, actions and desires, but she did it anyways. I didn't know how I felt about that. She rolled her eyes.

"Only the muddy fox lives, hobo moocher," she retorted and I only grinned, making her sputter as I flicked the napkin back in her face.

"Yeah, and I plan on living to the fullest, thank you," I leaned back. "So, I'll be sure to get good and dirty." She raised her eyebrows.

"Is that so?" her voice was really breathy and kind of low. I frowned, saying my words again in my head and heard what she had…I laughed. "The one who laughs first has the dirtiest mind," I reminded her. I expected a blush to form on her cheeks but no. She gave me a bored expression and scoffed.

"The one who laughs last thinks slowest," she used the classic line and I snickered. "I can't help it if I'm more fun than you anyways."

"We'll see," I chuckled and took the final bites off my plate. A new side of Luna Dantes…the pervert. I'd have to make sure Emmett never found out about this. I'm sure the two would get into a war of 'That's what she said' jokes. I don't think the world was quite ready for that yet.

"Anymore questions?" she asked.

"Oh, plenty," I nodded. "But I doubt I can get to know you fully in one day."

"You can't, I'm too cool," she shoved her late away and sighed happily. However, her eyes narrowed with no warning at all and her position changed to that of defense. I frowned, looking around but didn't feel what she did.

"What's wrong?" I inquired and her eyes met mine, ready for a fight."I caught a scent…" she sounded careful, thoughtful.

"Of who?" I looked around, searching for the answer but she gave it to me and it didn't take wolf hearing to hear the sound of rage on her voice.

"_Him_."

* * *

Luna's POV

That scent burned my nose the moment it hit and all it gave me were thoughts of death, blood and the hunt. It was faint and it was brief but it had been there. Jerome Debarbarac had come close but had not stayed. Why? What was he doing? What was he thinking? In an area this public? This bastard was the king of bad timing. My first date with Jacob Black and the jackass decides to let me know, he was nearby…

"We need to go," Jacob stood. "I'd rather him follow us than stay with the humans."

"Yeah," I nodded and stood up, waiting for Jake to pay the bill as I waited, still looking around for the vampire. I toned it down a bit when I met the gaze of a human girl. This sucked. Jacob took my shoulder and started leading me out. Once we were outside, I didn't smell anything at all and I wondered if he'd been in the restaurant. After getting into the car, Jacob pulled out onto the main road in Forks and started heading toward the Cullens.

Jacob got on his cell phone, called Sam and told him to run a patrol. Once he hung up, he turned to me.

"You okay?" he patted my leg and I folded my arms.

"It's illegal in the state of Washington to talk on your cell while driving," I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Given a smartass comment, you're fine," he mused. "Seriously though…""I was having a fantastic time," I admitted. "And than that stench had to come up. He ruins everything."

"I still had a good time," Jacob responded. "We'll do it again, Lulu. Just relax. Don't let Jerome ruin your life."

I glanced at Jacob before staring out the window…Jacob was right. But still. Jerome wouldn't ruin anymore lives if I had anything to do about it. I would hunt him to the edge of the earth before anything else. I looked into the side rearview mirror, wondering if he'd seen us leave and if he was following us…I smirked.

Follow away, you bastard. Wounded or not, I will see your end and watch you burn away in flames, just as a demon should.

* * *

**A/N: It's not what I wanted but I tried. I hope you all like. I wanted to focus things a lot on Jacob getting to know Luna from a different perspective, her background. Some of it at least. I would make it longer but I need to go to bed and I'm impatient. Please review. I know a lot of you have been waiting for this. And I can't decide to finish the rest in a sequel, or continue as is and then make a sequel...cuz I have an awesome idea. Unfortunately, I work retail and Black Friday and the holidays are coming. I'm having no time whatsoever. Meh! But I didn't forget this. I've been wanting to update for a while. I need to get a wifi adapter though. I'm using my laptop. It sucks. Anywho, thank you for reading and please review! **


	27. Slayer!

**A/N: Alright, I know a lot of you think I left the story but I have not. Life happens but regardless, here's a chappie. Hope I still have readers, I know it's been a while. But those who have stuck around...I'm unbelievably grateful for your reviews, support and comments. I hope you like this chapter. We got someone new and I hope you enjoy where I'm taking the story. Please let me know. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or quote from the Last Unicorn by Peter S. Beagle.**

* * *

_I can't escape this hell. So many times, I've tried.  
But I'm still caged inside._

_Somebody get me through this nightmare.  
I can't control myself._

_Animal I have Become ~ Three Days Grace_

* * *

Luna's POV

The next day, I watched with boredom from the stairs as the Cullens and my pack spoke about Jerome. I hated the serious vibe of the room, much preferring the upbeat one I usually found here, even if it involved a Roid monkey blowing a dog whistle. Looking at each face, I saw solemn, concerned expressions. In the end, Jerome was a threat to each of them, their way of life…Now, I felt guilty, knowing he was here because of me, hunting me down for his own damn pleasure.

Last night, I had gone back to town, trying to find that scent and follow it, but it was too mixed in with humans, seeming to blur into it and become apart of it. It honestly made no sense. I'd never come across something so odd. He probably found some vampire with the power to hide his scent. Bastard. He had the Quileute tribe now hunting him down as well as his own kind. I hoped this new playing field would work for me and I could finally finish him off. Jacob and the others would never have to worry about him again. I felt bad for even getting Jacob to consider dating with all of this stress, adding on the drama of having to tell Nessie and her parents soon.

Glancing at him now, I saw him bent over a map of Forks and the surrounding areas with the others. They were preparing for war, especially once they heard I caught Jerome's scent in town. As soon as that was mention, they swarmed, trying to come up with a battle plan and learn of the other vampire powers, which was kind of impossible, considering we'd never met them. According to Carlisle, no one completely understood the truth behind Vampire abilities and with that said, there was no telling what possibly existed out there.

"We can use Sam's pack for extra security," Jacob's voice spoke, pulling me out of my thought processes. "He won't mind. Since you people can swim and never worry about breathing, we'll have some posts near the ocean." Creepy…never breathing. I may be growing fond of these leeches but some things are just not natural. Vampires not breathing was so weird, it was the equivalent of yours truly being left without cookies and cheeseburgers.

"Don't forget this boarder," Jasper pointed. "We have numbers, let's use them to our advantage."

"What about Trevor?" Leah asked.

"We'll keep him out of the plans," Jasper said. "Assuming he does wake up, he might not even be ready for a fight…he's still in recovery. I'm tempted to keep Alexa out, too." Ooh…shouldn't have said that. Blondie wasn't gonna approve."Bullshit," Alexa scowled as I predicted. "These jerks put Trevor and I through hell. I want my part, so don't keep me out, jackass!"

"Alright, then," Jasper chuckled.

I scoffed and headed upstairs, no longer willing to listen to them all plan a war that wasn't supposed to even be fought here. I could only imagine one of them getting hurt during this turmoil and I'd never forgive myself. Placing a hand over the scar of my old injury, I scowled, thinking that if Jacob ended up getting hurt anyways, this would all be for nothing. I needed Alexa to open up about what happened but I refused to push her as did everyone else. Even Carlisle said she'd open up when she needed us. I stepped into Trevor's room and took in his scent, finding some comfort in knowing that he survived. He looked so peaceful, his wounds healing well.

Sitting next to him, I stroked his hand, running strategies in my head. No matter what, Jerome would come for me…I just needed to separate myself from the others. It would distract me if they were there for the main battle and I couldn't afford one of them trying to protect me. After all, I was the Omega. It was my job to protect the pack as a whole.

"Lu?" I lifted my head to see Alexa walk in, wrapped in a blanket. "I need to tell you something…about the vampires…""…what is it?" I inquired.

She sat on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath. I wasn't stupid. Even I could see how much it hurt her to remember what she went through with the enemy.

"While we were there," she began. "I could see just a couple of the powers his goons had. He had one, who could peel back your skin…keep injuries open…which is why Trevor took forever to start healing…He also has one who can see you wherever you are, as long as she's seen you once. I think she's one of his main weapons…how else does he find you so easily?"

"That's a troublesome gift," I muttered. I knew Jasper and the others were listening a bit.

"However, something else happened," she said it a lot more quietly. "Two vampires came while we were there…Dressed like they were old…Sabine and Donatien were their names…Jerome said he expected them to be in the Carpathians…with _her_…"

"With who?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I don't know," Alexa shrugged. "With 'her'. He said it all creepy like, as if it were someone important. And when he began talking about the hunt, the other vampires talked about how 'she' might take an interest, too. Then Jerome told me to tell you that he'll be coming for you soon…and it will be a war so much bigger than you imagined." I blanched.

"I see…" I scrunched up my face. This didn't sound pleasant at all. For all I knew, this 'her' was some evil Vampire Overlord or rather, Overlady, with more pull than the Volturi. I noticed Alexa staring at me blankly. "Can I help you?" She scowled.

"Don't play dumb," she said coldly. "You're thinking something. Your little riddles are not gonna put me off…this involves me just as much, too." She pointed at Trevor. "I will be avenging him. I will use my own fangs to tear out that bastard."

"Jerome?"

"No. That other one that kept Trevor in pain," she shook her head. "Jerome is for you. Honestly, I think it's always been fate that you would be the one to defeat Jerome. Kind of like the beginning of a legend…"

"Uh…what?" I looked weirded out.

"You know? A legend," she shrugged. "An epic fairy tale or story. Vampires vs. Werewolves, Vampire hunts down a certain family of wolves until one day, a heroine is born." I stared at her impassively for a moment and she blushed heavily. "Whatever! You know what I mean! Tell me what you have planned!"

"I don't have a plan," I reached down, taking Trevor's hand. "I never do."

"Lu," she sighed in exasperation. "With an enemy like Jerome, we don't wanna go running in head first. This isn't one of your jokes." I looked at her sharply.

"Nothing's ever a joke when it comes to bloodshed," I surprised myself at the grave tone I released. "Plans never go according to plan, ironically."

"So, you'll just go in?" she hissed angrily.

"Hey, I'm taking it as it comes, okay?" I growled. "Jerome isn't a normal enemy. He kind of does things we least expect and then, when we expect the unexpected, he does the other thing."

"Probably because his little vampire friend sees what we plan," Alexa grumbled and I gasped.

"That's it! We plan in wolf form!" I cried. "Maybe she sees us, but she can't hear up in here." I poked my head and Alexa scoffed.

"Assuming she doesn't hear inside there as well," Alexa countered.

"Thank you, Ms. Pessimist," I rolled my eyes. "I'm working with what I've got."

"Whatever," she left the room and I made a sound of exasperation.

This wasn't getting any easier. We'd all suffered this darkness of our world and it was coming down to monster versus monster. It wasn't looking good at all and so far, Trevor and Alexa, got the worst of it. Why was Jerome getting so pushy? What kind of vampire gifts did he have at his disposal? Were we all going to die because of it? Was he going to bring about the end of the world? And who was this woman Alexa heard about? It sounded like Jerome had respect for her and if this was true…that meant she was powerful.

Time to do a different kind of hunt and so, in a typical Ninja-Luna fashion, I snuck out the house and headed for town…aka, I jumped out the window and ran like hell. Shooting through the forest, I knew what I was looking for. That scent mixed in with humans. I figure, if I follow it, I can find where he'd been and what he'd been up to. It took me about ten minutes to reach town, given the pace I was going and after trotting to the edge of a bush and changing into my clothes, I walked out all uber cool, like I hadn't just been running through the forest in the form of a wolf…too bad I didn't have some shades…it would make me look so badass.

Walking around town, I found the scent at the same restaurant where Jacob and I had had our date at. It was focused near the entrance and the window and before the hostess wondered why I was hanging around, I followed the scent elsewhere. It hung around where Jacob had parked the car and before that…it was at the grocery store.

What the hell was a vampire doing at a grocery store? I glared at the sign before stomping in. It wasn't anywhere near the food aisles…but it was in the small sporting goods section. I raised a brow and stopped in front of binoculars. Vampires have perfect vision…why would they need binoculars.

"Spy!" I gasped dramatically, only to earn myself a few well-earned stares and I smiled sheepishly as they looked away.

A child of one of the mothers who'd stared at me, nearby, stuck their tongue out at me and so, I glared, giving my best scary face in response…She immediately tugged on her mom's shirt and I was out of there before I was accused. I was gonna make such an awesome mom one day.

The scent was too mixed in by now and I walked away from the store, disgruntled and began planning my next wave of attack. Binoculars…following me…This didn't make sense.

Of course, right then, the hairs on the back of my neck rose…I was being watched and turning, I caught sight of…a person in a dark hoodie watching me with binoculars. How cliché…The person stiffened and began walking the opposite direction. Haha! What's the saying now?

_Never run from anything immortal. It attracts their attention._

I'm already chasing you, creeper and as a wolf, the hunt is what I'm good at.

I grew faster when the scent of Jerome seemed to be mixed in with this person. Don't tell me Jerome took a human slave to do dirty work for him. No wonder the scent was blurred with a human's. He hadn't come to town…a human was carrying his scent due to having been around him for long periods of time. This wasn't normal. I'd never heard of Jerome taking on a human helper…I quickened my pace to a jog as the human slipped down a dark alley between that restaurant and the other large shop next to it.

Another cliché…how quaint of Forks to have all that's needed for a horror movie.

I didn't see the person right away as I entered the alley but as I walked farther, there was a turn to go behind the shop, where the dumpsters were. As I went to step behind it, I ducked narrowly as a massive wooden two by four came at my face. I rolled behind my opponent and they whirled, now holding a slowly…I impassively looked them over. A defensive stance said, they knew how to fight hand-to-hand combat…Not to mention, this person was ready for a fight. I smelt little to no fear whatsoever…I smelt only rage.

"That knife isn't gonna work on me," I warned.

"It's made of pure silver, I think it will," the creeper replied and I blinked. One…it was a girl. Two…silver? She knew I was a wolf…but I wasn't a _werewolf_.

So…you can understand my next reaction.

"HUH?" I don't believe I'd ever been so incredibly puzzled over one line. She lunged and I side-stepped, grabbing her arm. "Hey! Cut it out! Why are you attacking me, crazy lady!?" I refrained from using wolf strength on her for humans are far more delicate than my usual sparring partners of Embry and Seth. I shoved her and she fell on her butt, her hood falling off to reveal sandy-hair in a messy punk-style, with hazel eyes…she was no older than me.

"You gonna eat me, too?" she demanded. I stared at her blankly. "Like you ate my father?" I stared at her for a long moment, scratching my head in complete and total bewilderment. I had never dealt with a human who had just been introduced to our world…nevertheless, a human who was so hopelessly confused by the facts.

"Why would I eat you?" I asked.

"That's what your kind does…" she said acidly. "Destroy families, lives…Jerome told me…" I paused for a long moment.

"Jerome told you…" I repeated. She threw her knife at me and I dodged it, realizing she had some moves…knife-throwing skills. She then took off running. "No! Wait!" I tried to follow but she got into a red civic and sped away. What did this girl think she was? A werewolf slayer? As cool as that sounded, I wasn't able to process what was going on. "What the hell just happened?"

I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Jacob.

"_Where the hell are you?" _he answered rudely. _"You should be here. Trevor just woke up." _I grunted…of course, I miss the good stuff. Some things are a bit more important though.

"We kind of got a problem."

_"What is it now?"_

"Something you're not gonna believe."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Questions? Comments? Thank you for your comments. I'll update as soon as I can. I'm not gonna promise anything but know this...I have not left the story! **


End file.
